


Lullabies & Eternal Love

by Emmamama88



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmamama88/pseuds/Emmamama88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Virgins & Villains' and 'Love Rescue Me'. Follow Edward, Bella and the rest of the family as they survive pregnancy, childbirth and anything else that life throws at them. Alternates between BPOV and EPOV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christening Gowns & A Careful Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> *Thanks once again to the lovely pixiekat7 for her beta work on this and for her encouragement, both have become invaluable to me.
> 
> I've made the decision NOT to repeat the announcement to the family. If you'd like to read that bit, go to the final chapter of 'Love Rescue Me' ('Everything I Never Knew I Wanted'), and scroll down to find it. It's fun, and semi-ridiculous, but definitely appropriate for this bunch.
> 
> I've also made the decision to only write one story this time, although the POVs will vary. I like hearing what Edward's thinking too much to silence him now. I will try to keep to a single POV per chapter, unless it's really important to the story to switch. Hope that's agreeable; now, on with it…
> 
> Warning! Super-sappy, overprotective Daddyward ahead.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 1 – Christening Gowns & A Careful Man**

**BPOV**

_I see the moon, the moon sees me  
God bless the moon and God bless me_

_I see the stars, the stars see me  
God bless the stars and God bless me_

_I see the world, the world sees me.  
God bless the world and God bless me._

_I know an angel watches over me.  
God bless the angels and God bless me._

I drifted awake with the sound of my mother's voice still ringing in my ears. I knew it had been a dream or an old memory, but it seemed so very real. I stretched out my legs under the warm blanket.

"Welcome back," Edward whispered with a smile as he hovered over where I lay on the sofa.

"I must have dozed off," I answered before stretching my arms out as well.

"Sweetheart, you've been asleep for almost two hours."

"What?" I began to sit up, "I need to start dinner."

"Stay and rest, I'm sure we can make do with soup and toasted cheese sandwiches tonight."

I nodded and watched my husband as he went back to working on his laptop.

I'd been foolish enough to believe that, since Edward didn't start working on the next film until early March, the months of January and February would be quiet for us.

Unfortunately, I'd failed to consider the many award shows leading up to the biggest one of the all, The Academy Awards.

We'd spent a week in L.A., where Edward had won the Best Actor Golden Globe for his role in The Harvest of Avarice. I barely saw him during our stay, as he and Jasper were holed up in meetings with producers and directors of various film projects.

I'd had lunch with Alice and Chris once, but they had a business to run, so I'd used most of my time alone to write. My creative juices had been flowing like mad since Christmas. I'd not only finished another book and sent it to the editors, but was halfway through writing the next one as well.

My publishers would be very pleased.

We'd arrived back in Seattle the day before Edward needed to appear on set for reshoots of Enemy Combatant.

He was actually in the midst of filming when he was notifiedthat he'd once again received the best actor nomination for The Harvest of Avarice, this time from the British Academy of Film and Television Arts, or BAFTA for short.

It seemed as if we would be making a trip to England sooner than planned.

***L&EL***

"Bella, did you ever consider writing your story?" Shane asked as we waited on set for Edward to finish. "Or rather, your mother's story," he clarified. "I just think that since the foundation is in her name, it would be good for the public to know more about her."

I looked up at Shane and answered truthfully. "I hadn't thought about it. I don't know if I could write about that…" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I mean, I don't know if I could do justice to her memory."

"Of course you can. Who better to tell the story than you?" Shane continued. "I'd be more than willing to help, but I'm sure you don't need it."

I thought about what he'd said, and realized that I owed it to my mother to tell her history, otherwise all the general public would know of Renee Swan was what was fed to them by members of the media; a handful of reporters who never knew my mom for the erratic, crazy, wonderful woman she truly was.

Abruptly I was overcome with the desire to share what my mom meant to me with the rest of the world.

Must be the hormones…

"I think I'd like to try," I admitted in a whisper, my eyes filling with tears.

I giggled at Shane's look of alarm. "Sorry Shane, emotional pregnant woman here," I whispered while gesturing toward my chest with my thumb.

That's how Edward found us a few minutes later, me teary-eyed and Shane not quite knowing what to do about it.

"Baby, are you okay?" I could tell he was fighting his impulse to over-react.

I nodded. "Yes, it's just that Shane had a wonderful idea. He thinks I should write about my mother so everyone can get to know the woman behind the foundation."

Edward smiled and kissed my temple. "That's a great idea."

Truth be told, my mother had been on my mind a lot lately. I knew it was partly because I was pregnant and really craved her presence in my life now more than ever before, but also it was due to the fact that Emmett and Rose had decided to have the baby baptized on Mom's birthday.

When they told me of their decision, I'd been so touched that they'd found a way to include Mom in Whit's big day that I'd broken down in tears.

Edward did what came naturally. He freaked out.

Since then, I'd made a conscious effort not to cry in front of him. His sometimes too logical mind was always looking for a way to 'fix things' and, unfortunately, with my silly pregnancy emotions, that wasn't always possible.

We said goodbye to Shane and went home to prepare for our first visit to the obstetrician.

When we discovered that Rose's doctor wasn't taking on any new patients, we met with one of her partners, Dr. Erika Flynn. She came highly recommended.

She looked to be in her forties, was small of stature, no taller than my five foot four; with light brown hair and a slight accent which we discovered was the result of having been born and raised in Germany. She was no-nonsense, bossy and efficient.

Edward and I adored her immediately.

As soon as the nurse directed me to place my feet in the stirrups, I'd forced Edward to come stand by my head. It was true that he was no stranger to my 'lady bits', but there was absolutely nothing sexy about getting a damned pap smear and internal exam.

Ugh, maybe I should have made him wait outside…

"Well Bella and Edward," Dr. Flynn began after she'd removed her fingers from my hoo-ha, and snapped off her latex gloves. "Let me be the first to confirm your suspicions and congratulate you," she said as she held out her hand.

She was big on handshakes.

"You are indeed expecting."

It was something we'd already known, but somehow hearing the news officially caused me to stop breathing for a second. I turned to look at Edward, only to find him sporting a goofy grin. He looked so young, very much like a little boy.

Automatically, my mind filled with visions of a small boy with a beautiful crooked smile, just like his daddy...

Surprisingly, I didn't cry when I saw the ultrasound image of our baby. I wasn't about to let some stupid tears obscure my first view of our little one. It was difficult, especially when I got a look at the expression of absolute awe and adoration on the face of my husband while he stared at that screen. My grip on Edward's hand tightened as I thought back to the first ultrasound photos of baby Whit in which he resembled a peanut. And now, so many months later, he'd grown into the most perfect baby in the world.

Okay, I admit I'm a little biased…

"Oh Bella, this is amazing," he whispered, still staring at the screen while visibly swallowing the lump in his throat. And somehow, I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

***L&EL***

"It's time," Edward announced with a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

I smiled while pretending to protest. "Not again," I began as he tried to coax me from the sofa.

"Baby," he gasped in mock hurt, "I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Every part of me?"

I smirked. "Absolutely."

"Well that includes my singing voice, so come on."

Even though I tried to explain that it would be months before the baby would be able to hear him, he'd insisted on spending some time every evening either singing to me and baby Cullen, or reading a story, or merely holding a whispered conversation in which he conveyed to our unborn child how much he looked forward to the day when he could hold him or her in his arms.

I loved him so much it made my heart hurt.

He pulled me by the hand from the sofa, over to the piano.

My other Christmas gift to Edward, aside from my news, had been a brand new baby grand piano. Of course, I'd paid for it with his money, but he'd been so delighted when the music store delivered it on Christmas Eve, that I didn't dwell on that fact.

Edward immediately began plans to build an addition to the house which would house a music room, among other things.

I thought back to that Christmas Eve, and how he had surprised me as well. It was the first night he sang for our baby and what he sang had left me a crying, sniveling mess.

He'd written a song, just for me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as I sat on the bench beside him.

"Christmas."

He smiled knowingly. "It was by far the best Christmas I've ever had my love," he said as he leaned in to kiss my lips and then smiled. "It's funny how things worked out, with you buying the piano and me writing you a song. It was a sort of reverse Gift of the Magi wasn't it?"

I nodded happily and leaned my head against my husband's shoulder as he began to play. Soon, the notes of my song, and Edward's rich husky voice as he sang, wrapped around me, cocooning and enveloping me in a blanket of warmth.

I wondered if our baby could feel how much we loved him or her already, and how much he or she had already become an integral part of our lives?

***L&EL***

"You know, it's weird." I said absent-mindedly as I packed my suitcase for our long weekend in Forks.

"What's weird?" Edward asked from across the room.

"If Dr. Flynn hadn't confirmed it; I wouldn't have believed I was pregnant. I really don't feel any different." I said with a shrug. "Well, aside from the mood swings and the fact that I feel a little lightheaded."

I realized immediately that I shouldn't have said anything because before I took my next breath, Edward started in with the worrying. "Are you having dizzy spells baby?" He asked with real concern.

Oh jeez…

I shook my head. "No, no. I guess 'light-headed' may not be the right term. I just feel a little 'off', sort of like having 'medicine head'?" I said, for lack of a better description. I frowned. "No, that's still not quite right..."

He stood frowning at me a moment longer and then returned to packing his bag.

The next morning, we rose early to make the trip to Forks. I could have kicked myself for saying that I didn't 'feel' pregnant the day before, because as soon as I lifted my head from the pillow I was hit with a wave of nausea.

It wasn't severe by any means, and I didn't feel the urge to run to the bathroom, but it was enough to make me feel like crap for the next several hours.

I hid the way I was feeling from Edward and forced myself to eat breakfast as usual.

For some reason, I discovered that I felt a little better while eating.

We were almost to Port Angeles, when the nausea returned full force. I sat there trying to blame the way I felt on anything other than the fact that I was pregnant, thinking that if I didn't call it morning sickness, it would just go away.

My breakfast wasn't sitting well?

Nonsense. All I had was a plain bagel with butter.

I'd been reading in the car?

That never caused me to be sick before.

I had bragged about not 'feeling' pregnant and now I was being punished?

Oh please, now I'm being a drama queen…

"Edward," I croaked out as I lay my head back against the seat and closed by eyes. "As soon as you're able, could you stop somewhere? Preferably somewhere with a bathroom…"

"Bella, what's wrong? You look really pale all of a sudden," he said, his words coming out in a rush.

"I feel sick," I finally admitted before rolling down the window and leaning my head into the cool breeze, hoping it would help.

Either that or I'll freeze my ass off…

I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate that before Edward was whipping the Vanquish into the parking lot of an Arco gas station.

Less than ten minutes later, I was headed back to the car, feeling a bit better after having been relieved of the contents of my stomach. Edward, who had been hovering around outside the bathroom door when I'd left to retrieve my toothbrush from the car, was now nowhere to be seen.

I took a tentative step toward the entrance, only to see him exiting, carrying a large bag.

I was confused.

"What's going on Edward? Did they have a sale on Slim Jims?" I asked in amusement.

"Ha, ha." He grinned. "If they did, Emmett would have been here before us."

He opened the car door for me, before going around to his side. "No, I googled morning sickness on my phone."

"How can this be morning sickness? It's noon for cripe's sake." I grumbled as we pulled back onto the 101.

"Sweetheart, the website said that it can strike any time of the day. Eating crackers or several small meals a day may help." Edward was on a roll now. "If it gets severe, we should call your doctor because there's something she can prescribe…"

"Edward," I said as I laid my hand on his arm. "I feel better now."

He looked relieved.

"As a matter of fact, I'm kind of hungry."

He turned to smirk at me. "There are crackers and pretzels in the bag. And some juice."

"I think I want tacos."

"Bella," he said in a warning tone. "It also said that spicy foods weren't a good idea."

"But your baby wants tacos." I whispered, watching in amusement as his mouth fell open. "Uh…" He was defenseless against the desires of baby Cullen.

***L&EL***

Emmett, Rose and Whit were already at Dad's when we arrived. We wanted to enjoy a quiet weekend together before the Baptism on Monday, after which Rose's parents had made reservations for lunch at a restaurant in Port Angeles.

"He tried to follow me into the bathroom at the gas station." I told Rose with a giggle as we drank tea in Charlie's kitchen.

Rose laughed. "Aw, that man is adorable sweetie. He really loves you."

"I know." I whispered.

"If your brother tried to follow me into a public restroom, it would only mean that he wanted to get it on." She cackled.

"Overshare, Rosalie." I said, but couldn't stop myself from laughing as well.

I looked down at my lap to find Whit staring up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. His little mouth was shaped into a perfect 'o' as he seemed to be studying my face. "He's such a good baby."

"I think so." Rose answered quietly.

I looked back down at Whit only to see his face turning red as he strained. I didn't have time to be alarmed about it however, before he passed gas.

Loudly.

It was so loud in fact that Whit startled himself and began to cry. Rose laughed at what must have been the shocked expression on my face.

"Hmm," came the sound of my brother's voice from the kitchen doorway. "Sounds like that was more than just a little wind."

Ew

"I'm thinking the little guy sharted on ya Bells." Emmett informed with a wide smile.

Just ew.

***L&EL***

We were relaxing around Dad's dining room table, enjoying the Sunday dinner that Rose and I had cooked, while we discussed the offers Emmett had received to appear on television. "Most of them have come from reality shows. I even got one from Dancing with the Stars."

I laughed. "If you appeared on that, even I might consider watching it."

"Don't hold your breath Bellaboo. Emmett Swan doesn't do reality television. As a matter of fact, there aren't many shows I'd be interested in doing, with the exception of Spartacus." He said the name with reverence. "Being a gladiator fucking rules! But you know, those actors get naked on that show all the time, and I don't think Rosie would be okay with me showing more than my ass on screen."

"Damn straight." Rose agreed.

Obviously, because Whit was asleep upstairs, the moratorium on curse words had been lifted.

I rolled my eyes, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Besides, if they were to get an eyeful of my junk, the producers would probably offer it its own show."

I winced. The last thing on this earth that I wanted to think about was my brother's junk.

"Jesus, Emmett," Dad scolded.

"What?"

"Sunday dinner, family time, and you talking about your dick…. What's wrong with this picture?" Dad asked as he shook his head.

I heard Edward snickering beside me.

I really needed to change the subject.

"Suzanne!" I blurted a little louder than I'd meant to, before reaching around Edward to grasp her left hand. "I haven't had a chance to see the ring yet."

I hadn't seen Dad or Suzanne since Christmas. When they'd returned to Forks, Dad had popped the question. He'd called us immediately afterward to let know that she'd accepted.

"It's beautiful." I said in a low voice. I glanced at my dad and caught him watching our exchange with a proud smile.

"So have you set a date?" Rose asked.

Suzanne bit her lip and eyed Dad before answering. "Well, Charlie and I want all of you to be there of course, so we thought June? That way Bella and Edward would be home from Europe."

Watching my father, I realized I hadn't seen him this happy since I was very young; before Mom and I left to be specific...

Everything in my life was perfect; I had the sudden desire to freeze the present moment in time so that I could remember it always.

***L&EL***

"Oh God, oh God…" I could hear Edward muttering from behind me as I hovered over the toilet, having just expelled the contents of my stomach. Somehow he'd found a way to pace in the world's smallest bathroom.

"Edward, would you get out of here," I whisper-moaned. He really wasn't helping matters.

Why couldn't he let me die in peace?

"Bella, I am not leaving. Don't you understand how worried I am about you? You did exactly what I told you not to. You didn't eat the crackers I set on the nightstand when you woke up this morning and then, no offense to your dad, but you proceeded to eat that greasy breakfast he prepared." Without looking up at him, I could imagine how he was worrying a bald spot with his hands.

I love my dad's greasy breakfasts…

Suddenly, I felt my hair being lifted, and a cool washcloth being pressed to the back of my neck. I had to admit that, even though he was giving me shit, he was still very sweet.

"Since you won't listen to me, I'm just going to have to tell my dad or possibly Mom. Maybe they can talk some sense into you."

I sighed and tentatively rose to my feet, the nausea gone as quickly as it had begun. Edward stepped back until he was leaning against the closed door. "Are you being serious right now?" I asked as I reached for my toothbrush.

"Of course."

I felt his eyes on me as I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth.

"Edward, I've thrown up twice in three days. That hardly warrants this sort of reaction."

His frown deepened and his jaw clenched. It was then I realized that arguing would get me nowhere, so I tried a different approach. I walked over to him and reached up until my arms were around his neck. "Listen, I'm sorry." I said in a whisper. "I'll eat the crackers from now on, and the smaller meals. Maybe it will help. The book said that morning sickness doesn't last forever…"

I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he had visibly relaxed. "I just love you baby and I want to do everything in my power to keep you well." He said before brushing his lips across mine.

I hummed as he pressed them against me with a little more force while wrapping his arms around me.

Hmm. I like this type of distraction…

As he deepened the kiss, Edward's hands travelled down the length of the back of my navy blue dress until reaching my bottom and then down further.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, smirking at me. "Mrs. Cullen, what are you wearing?"

Oops. I forgot about that.

Since the night I'd told him I was pregnant, Edward couldn't have been more loving, or wonderful, or attentive, or… careful.

Too careful.

His worrying tendencies had even eked their way into our lovemaking.

With the exception of that one hot and steamy night right after Christmas…

My eyes glazed over as I thought back. The night before Dad and Suzanne returned to Forks, Emmett, Dad, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper had gone out to celebrate Whit's birth. Actually, Rose forced Emmett to go out and invite the others, because his hovering was driving her crazy. Suzanne, Esme, Alice and I spent the evening with Rose, but I returned home early to wait for my loving husband.

What I got was a very drunk, very horny, and absolutely fuckhot Edward, who arrived home at about two in the morning and proceeded to make me squeal for the rest of the night.

It was glorious.

But, Edward being Edward, once he sobered up the next day, he felt the need to apologize.

Since that night, there had been no urgency. No spontaneity. Our lovemaking was slow, careful and always in the missionary position.

Shower sex, which we'd had at least once a week prior to Christmas?

A distant memory…

Making love on the floor in front of the fireplace?

Not gonna happen…

Cowgirl? Doggy style? Lap dance?

Bitch, please…

I was too much of a coward to come right out and scream that he needed to fuck me already. So I'd wrung my hands and fretted about it for almost a solid month before I'd finally broken down and confided in Rose.

Rosalie's brilliant conclusion was that I needed to seduce my dear, darling, clueless husband.

She'd taken me shopping during one of the days Edward was filming reshoots and I was now the proud owner of six sexy new lingerie ensembles designed to drive Edward wild.

I hoped.

The little number I was wearing now wasn't intended to be revealed until we were on our way home to Seattle this evening. If everything had gone according to plan, Edward and I would have barely made it into our driveway before we'd have been steaming up the windows of the Vanquish.

Oh well…let's see if I can get him worked up now instead…

I quirked an eyebrow as his fingers traced the top of my silk stockings through my dress, before continuing to roam. "Hmm. Just stockings and a garter belt; and maybe a thong." I answered with a little shrug.

Edward's sharp intake of breath made me feel giddy inside, but not as giddy as I did when I could felt the hardness of his erection through the front of his trousers.

Bingo

"Mrs. Cullen, are you seriously going to stand as Godmother to your nephew while clothed in sexy lingerie?"

Cue another twitch in Edward's pants.

"Why yes I am Mr. Cullen. My dress is very conservative. No one will know what I'm wearing underneath of it apart from me," I kissed his lips, "you," another kiss, "and God."

Edward moaned before grinding his now prominent hard on against me.

"Yo! You two gonna be finished in there anytime soon?" Emmett boomed from the hall, making me jump. "I gotta take a piss and the downstairs bathroom is occupied."

I sighed and shook my head while Edward thumped his head back against the door.

"Besides, you better not be up to any funny business in there." Emmett continued. "The room's too small. Rose and I tried it before, broke some of Pop's shit."

I groaned at this revelation.

"And the Chief would probably shoot you for disrespecting my sister like that Eddie."

"Shut up Emmett," I exclaimed as Edward and I backed up in order to open the door.

Emmett stood in the hallway smirking. He raised his hands in surrender. "I know what you're thinking."

I doubt that.

"Yes, the restroom onboard the airplane was technically smaller, but surprisingly sturdy…"

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled, cutting him off. "All you do is talk about sex anymore."

"Oh, that's easy. It's because I'm not getting any. But that will change in a couple of weeks when Rosie gets the 'all clear' from her Doc. By the way, you two are babysitting that night." Before I could even formulate a response in my head, Emmett brushed past us into the bathroom, whistling as he shut the door.

***L&EL***

When Edward and I made our way downstairs, we discovered that all the guests who were attending the Baptism had arrived. Rose was seated on the sofa, holding Whit on her lap with her mother and Esme on either side, admiring his Christening gown.

"Rose, this is beautiful." Mrs. Whitlock said as she trailed her fingers across the lace trim. "You said that Emmett's grandmother made it?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, for Emmett's Christening. Bells wore it too." She then turned to me and smiled. "And, after today's ceremony, her baby will be the next to wear it."

"Come sit next to me, Bella." Esme said as she patted the space beside her. I smiled and squeezed in.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked as she took my hand in both of hers. The gesture was motherly, comforting.

"Well, I just threw up," I said in a low voice, making sure that she would be the only one to hear.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Do you feel better now?" she said while brushing my hair back from the side of my face with her fingers.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's only happened twice, but each time I've felt completely fine afterward."

She nodded and glanced over to where Edward was chatting with Jasper and Alice. "Knowing my son, I'm sure he overreacted."

"Oh God yes," I said with a small giggle. "If he keeps going like this, I think he's going to need medication before I go into labor."

Esme giggled with me. "Well, just so you know, he's kind of using his Dad as his sounding board in all of this. Carlisle has promised to do his best to calm him whenever possible. Where you are concerned, Edward tends to be a bit irrational." She informed as she gazed adoringly across the room at her son.

"Don't I know it?" I noticed that Chris had joined the conversation with Alice and Jasper and was speaking animatedly as the others grinned.

"You know that I'm here for you, sweetie." Esme continued, looking back at me then. "Anytime, for anything."

"Thank you Esme," I gave her a hug, tears threatening.

Stupid hormones…

We'd waited until then to hand out the ultrasound photos. The only thing that kept Alice and Esme from screaming when they saw them was the fact that Whit had dozed off on his mother's lap.

The rest of us were in stitches as we watched their silent screams and happy dance. If I'd ever doubted where Alice inherited her exuberance, it was painfully obvious at that moment. Judging from Chris's reaction, I wondered if he could possibly be related to Esme as well.

Emmett met my gaze as our Dad silently slipped from the room, ambling down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. We both watched as he proudly displayed the photograph of our little peanut next the one of Whit from months before.

***L&EL***

"Peace be with you," Father Pat began as we stood in the doorway of the chapel. Dad was holding the baby, as I stood beside him. "What is your name?"

"Charles Whitlock," Dad and I answered together.

"Charles Whitlock, what are you asking of God's Church?"

"Faith."

"What does faith hold out to you?"

"Eternal life."

"If then, you wish to inherit eternal life, keep the commandments, Love the Lord your God with your whole heart, with your whole soul, and with your whole mind; and your neighbor as yourself."

And so began little Charles Whitlock Swan's introduction to the Church.

Once Father Pat led us to the Baptismal font, the ceremony itself didn't take very long.

"Charles Whitlock, do you renounce Satan?"

"I do renounce him."

"And all his works?"

"I do renounce them."

I happen to glance up at Edward, only to find he and Jasper grinning widely at each other.

With the pouring of the holy water, and the recitation of a few prayers, the Baptism was over.

The photo session inside the church took a bit longer, as everyone wanted the opportunity to pose with Whit.

As we exited the church, we found a couple of paps waiting outside, obviously tipped off to our presence.

We had planned to stop by Mom's grave before driving to Port Angeles. My heart sank at the realization that the paps would no doubt attempt to follow us.

Edward pulled me against him and kissed my temple. "Relax Bella. Your father has everything under control."

Just then two deputies pulled into the parking lot behind what I assumed were the paps' cars, blocking their exit.

I shot Dad a grateful smile.

As we pulled away, I saw two of Forks' finest leading the paps to their cars, no doubt requesting their license and registration.

My Dad is the bomb.

Gah, Bella, you're such a dork.

***L&EL***

I stared down at my mother's grave and pulled my coat tighter around my body as Edward stood close beside me. I'd opted not to sit on the cold, wet ground; instead, I would stand to say what I needed.

I watched Emmett, Rose and Whit make their way back toward the cars, where my Dad stood waiting. I ran my fingertips along the gravestone as I set down the small bouquet of flowers, an ultrasound photo of our baby tucked safely inside.

Edward had removed any writing from the photo, even the date. We didn't put it past the paps to snoop around my mother's grave, and we weren't ready to reveal my pregnancy to the public quite yet.

"Happy birthday, Mom," I told her in a whisper, hoping somehow she'd hear and know. "I miss you," suddenly and unexpectedly a sob escaped my chest as my vision blurred with tears, "and I really wish you were here." It was a struggle to get the words out.

Edward held me close until the sobs lessened, but never uttered a word. It was exactly what I needed. We didn't linger, it was January after all, and the biting winter wind threatened to keep the temperature below forty for the rest of the day.

***L&EL***

"What was that grinning about between you and Jasper during the Baptism?" I asked Edward as we relaxed in the restaurant. Well I was relaxed; Edward didn't become that way until I assured him that I wouldn't be eating any shellfish.

As I had perused the menu, he'd recited an entire litany of 'foods to avoid during pregnancy' and raw shellfish was among of them.

Not that I would have eaten it anyway…

I wonder if his Dad would consider prescribing him a sedative…

Edward and Jasper chuckled at my question before Alice interrupted.

"Bella, don't you know my brother by now?" She smirked. "These two juveniles," she said as she gestured between her husband and mine, "were cracking up over the fact that you, Charlie and Father Pat were reciting almost word for word the dialogue from that Baptism scene in The Godfather."

"What?"

"You know, where Michael Corleone is standing as Godfather to his nephew while his henchmen are going around killing all his enemies."

Edward shrugged, still grinning adorably. "What can I say? I love that scene."

"I think that maybe you've been around my brother too much." I told him as I shook my head.

"Maybe."

After all my plans to seduce my husband, I ended up falling asleep in the car and was a disoriented, groggy, drooling mess by the time we arrived home.

***L&EL***

The following morning at what can only qualify as the 'ass crack of stinking dawn', both mine and Edward's cell phones began to ring simultaneously.

We opened our eyes and stared; both of us wearing matching murderous expressions.

The first thought I had was that someone must have died. If they hadn't, I was pretty certain that someone was about to, as soon as I got my hands on them anyway…

Now, normally I'm a reasonable individual. I could even be classified as a morning person. But, since becoming pregnant, I'd discovered that I needed sleep like never before.

"What?" I heard Edward growl into his phone at the same moment I yelled, "What the hell?!" into mine.

"BELLA!" Rose shouted in my ear. "Edward got the nomination!"

"What are you talking about?" I rasped. I could hear Edward talking in an animated voice as well, but couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"The Oscars of course. Didn't you pay attention to a damned word I said yesterday? They just announced the nominees!"

It took a moment for my brain to register Rosalie's words. "Holy crap! I mean, I shouldn't be surprised because he won the Golden Globe, but holeee crap!"

I looked over at Edward and found him smiling at me as he listened on his phone.

I could hear Emmett whooping in the background as Rose continued to chatter, but I needed to hang up. It was very important that I smooch my Oscar-nominated husband. Rose would just have to understand.

"Rose, I gotta go…"

"But Bella, this is so exciting. Oh man, Edward's got to be on my show. Tell him, his first interview must be with me."

"Yeah, I'll tell him," I didn't even say goodbye before ending the call. Edward was grinning from ear to ear as he set his phone on the nightstand.

"Wow," he said while shaking his head. "That was Jasper, by the way, along with a very excited Alice."

"Mine was Rose, with Emmett yelling in the background." I couldn't wait any longer. I crawled across the bed and threw my arms around his neck. "Congratulations, I know this means a lot to you."

"It does, but do you know what the best part is?"

I shrugged and smiled wider. "Winning?"

He chuckled. "No, although winning would be pretty fucking awesome," he leaned his forehead against mine as he continued. "The best part is that you'll be with me. I get to share this moment, win or lose, with the love of my life. I can't even describe how wonderful that feels. Oh Bella," he wrapped his arms fully around me, pulling me against him. "When I think of how empty my life would be if we'd never met," he swallowed hard. "I'd be utterly alone in this..."

I swallowed the urge to cry at his beautiful words, covering my emotions with a smirk. "Edward, if you wanted to have sex, you only had to say so; you don't ever need to sweet-talk me in order to plead your case."

He barked out a laugh. "Silly girl," he said before planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "No, actually what I want is for you to lie back and eat those crackers and drink a little juice."

I opened my mouth to complain, but he stared me down.

Gah, he's especially sexy when he's intimidating

I didn't argue; after all I'd made a promise. "Okay, but then can we get to the sexin'?"

He laughed again. "We shall see my love."

He is too 'in control', it's driving me crazy

After the crackers and juice, I was able to brush my teeth without feeling even a twinge of nausea. When I returned to bed, Edward was lying there waiting, just as I'd requested.

"You okay?" he asked warily.

"Never better," I smiled and crawled on top of him.

"Hmm," he hummed against my lips before flipping me over until he hovered above.

He kissed me passionately as his hands worked to remove my clothes. Once we were both naked, Edward proceeded to kiss every inch of my body as I felt myself slowly melt into the mattress.

Who cares about spontaneous, or cowgirl, or whateverthefuckelse I was complaining about?

"I need you, baby," he whispered just before his lips met mine again, and he slowly eased into me. We moved together in a steady rhythm, our ragged breaths the only sounds in the room. Edward's eyes never left my face as he tenderly made love to me until at last we found our release together.

As we lay facing one another, I tenderly stroked the side of his face and surrendered to the emotions I'd been holding inside. A few tears escaped from my eyes as I thought about my mother. Even though I missed her, and would do so until the day I died; through Edward and his love, I had gained so much: a second mother and father in the form of Esme and Carlisle; along with other family members: Alice, Jasper and Chris; all of whom loved me as much as I loved them.

And our baby.

After Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks, we both lay there as I shared with him my almost giddy excitement over everything I looked forward to in the next few months. Getting to hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time, being able to feel life inside of me as our baby kicked and moved, were the things I couldn't wait to experience.

I was honest and told him I wasn't thrilled about some of the things I would go through such as looking down and not being able to see my feet, or the discomfort of being in labor…

I noticed that Edward got a pained expression on his face at the mention of that.

"But Edward," I told him honestly as I touched his arm. "Anything, any amount of pain will be worth it when I finally get to hold our baby, and more importantly when I get to see you hold our baby in your arms. It's what I look forward to the most."

As I spoke, I noticed he got a far off look in his eyes, as if he was seeing that day in his mind as well. "I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing you in pain, Bella," he admitted.

"Hey," I called his thoughts back to the present. I watched as he blinked a couple of times before focusing on my face. "We'll get through it together okay?"

He nodded and swallowed.

"I can't believe I'm even suggesting this, but maybe you should talk to Emmett. After all, he just went through it, and can give you a father's perspective. I've already found out more than I ever wanted to know from Rose…"

Edward eyed me warily, "Was it awful?" I could tell he was starting to freak out.

"No, no," I lied through my teeth. There was no way that I would confide that some of what Rose had gone through had scared me shitless. "It wasn't that bad."

Oh crap. Why did I tell him to talk to Emmett?

I need to make sure Emmett doesn't tell him anything that will upset him.

Well hell, everything will upset Edward at this point…

"On second thought, maybe you should just stick with your Dad for this one."

I felt certain that Carlisle wouldn't tell Edward anything that would send him off to expectant father 'crazytown'. After my conversation with Esme, I knew that Edward's parents were well aware of the way he tended to overreact.

For the next several hours, our cells phones rang constantly. Edward stayed on the phone with Jasper most of the day, agreeing or declining different interviews, television appearances, and photo shoots, whereas I fielded most of the phone calls from our friends and family.

Every morning show and late-night talk show wanted interviews; not to mention several magazines. The ones he agreed to were under the stipulation that we had to work around my book tour schedule.

As promised, he would give his first interview to Rose.

***L&EL***

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid these dates are final. The Seattle clients are already upset that they're the last stop on the tour, so I know they won't budge on this date." Mr. Corday informed.

"Mr. Corday, see what you can do. If they think for one moment that I'm not going to attend the Academy Awards with my husband, then they've got another thing coming."

I had run into a snag with the last date of my book tour. As luck would have it, the Academy Awards were occurring the same night I was due to appear in the largest bookstore in Seattle for my book-signing. As Mr. Corday had mentioned, the client was already upset that they were the last stop on the tour.

The publishing company had tried to appease them by touting this stop at the 'most important' because the author was from Washington State and a current Seattle resident. It didn't appear to have had much effect.

As yet, none of the clients knew exactly who Marie McCarty was, so I wasn't sure what was going to happen after my first appearance in New York, when the public realized that she was none other than Isabella Cullen aka Edward Masen's wife. Edward thought all hell was going to break loose, and had made this book tour yet another thing to stress about.

I preferred to adopt a 'wait and see' attitude.

***L&EL***

"Bells, I think you should get the Brazilian wax," Rose informed.

She was always trying to talk me into one of those. "I'll give you the same answer I always do. No."

It was two days before Rose was due to return to work, and we were having a 'spa day', while Emmett babysat.

Rose had assured me that it was safe to have the 'pre-natal' massage. She knew the owner personally, and none of her employees would breathe a word about my 'condition' to the press.

"Bells, you really should try it sometime," she said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I bet it would drive Edward crazy if you were bare."

I could feel my face flame. "Rose, that's not the point. I think I'd die of embarrassment at my next doctor's appointment if I had a naked cooter." I whispered.

Rose laughed loudly. "Bells, believe me, that's not going to shock the doctor. I don't think you realize how many women have it done. Besides, most of your exams for the next few months won't require you to remove your panties."

"Really?"

She nodded. "They're basically just going to weigh you, take your vitals and measure your belly."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well, I'm still not getting the Brazilian."

"Okay."

"I will however, get the bikini wax."

"Coward."

"Bitch," I retorted before we both laughed loudly.

Hours later, once we'd been plucked, waxed, and massaged, Rose and I relaxed in a private sitting room.

"So, I take it the lingerie did the trick?" She asked as she sipped her water.

"No," I sighed. "I fell asleep while wearing the first ensemble, and haven't tried any of the others yet." I said with a frown.

"Jeez Bells," she half smiled while shaking her head.

"It's just so frustrating you know? Before I got pregnant, we had to avoid sex for several days a month because of my fertility cycle. Now, we could do it all the time if we wanted, and what do I do? I fall asleep."

Rose laughed lightly. "Oh Bells, that will pass. You'll only have that urge to sleep in the beginning." She cleared her throat then, "Is, um, Edward still playing it safe when you do have sex?"

"It's Edward, what do you think? I mean, you saw how he was the weekend before Whit's Baptism. He's very careful."

Rose studied me for a minute. "I have to admit that I think his reaction is very sweet." She said with a smile before she leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hell, I'd take sex any way I could get it right now. Sweet and cautious or down and dirty," she admitted with a laugh.

"Not sure I wanted to know that."

"I know, I know. You don't want to hear about me and your brother, but God, I miss sex," she sighed loudly in frustration. "I can't wait until tomorrow night."

"You know Rose; I don't mind babysitting. In fact, I adore my nephew so; I'm really looking forward to it. But, I definitely don't want to think about what you and my brother will be up to so… no more sharing, okay?" I told her with a grin.

Rose laughed. "Sure Bells. I appreciate that you and Edward are doing this. I don't know if I could leave him with anyone else right now." Rose said, getting a little misty-eyed.

"How are you going to handle leaving him in day care?"

"Hey, it's not like he'll be far away. The beauty of having a day care in the same building where I work is that I can see him all the time," She relayed with a big smile. "I'm anxious to get back to work, but the thought of leaving him is difficult." She looked up at me, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Knowing he'll be so close is a huge relief."

She took the last sip of her water and stood. "Enough about all that, let's go have some lunch," she directed before we got ready to leave.

***L&EL***

Word has reached our ears that Mrs. Edward Masen was recently seen visiting the office of one of Seattle's top obstetricians. The reason this visit caught the eye of so many, was the fact that she was accompanied by none other than her famous husband.

This leads to speculation that the Masens may be planning to expand their family soon, or that there may already be a 'little Masen' in the works.

Baby bump watch has just kicked into high gear people! Stay tuned, we will keep you informed of any further 'developments'.

I sighed as I read the blurb that had been posted on a well-known gossip site. It was even accompanied by a grainy photo and Edward and I leaving Dr. Flynn's office.

"Sorry baby, I just thought you needed to know what was being said," Edward whispered apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I guess we should have expected this. No matter how discreet Dr. Flynn's staff is, I didn't take the other patients into consideration. I'm sure this was leaked by one of them."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

I breathed deeply before crawling across the sofa and situating myself in his lap. "Live our lives. Ignore the press, and go on as usual."

"They're sure to start hounding us more than ever before."

I shrugged. "I doubt it could be any more intense than it was a year ago, during the Tanya debacle."

Edward winced. "But you weren't pregnant then. I worry about the stress…"

I cut him off. "Edward, my darling, you worry about everything. I understand why you do, but you need to calm down."

I watched as he closed his eyes, a sad expression on his handsome face.

"Hey," I said as I traced his jaw with my fingertips. "Edward, nothing bad is going to happen, and even if it did, it wouldn't be your fault."

"I just want to make sure that you and the baby are safe."

"You do keep us safe and I love you for it. Even if we were willing to hide ourselves away from the world, similar to the way we were before we met," I said pointedly, "unforeseen things can still happen. Sometimes those things will be bad. I don't know about you, but I refuse to hide away. I want to live every day to the fullest and I want to spend those days with you."

I smiled happily, and he returned the smile.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" he asked.

I nodded. "Right back at ya Mister Movie Star. Now, stop talking and kiss me."

"As always my love, your request, my command," he murmured before kissing me breathless.


	2. Nicknames & Lake Placid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks once again to the lovely Caruso5 for her help with telling the story from Edward's perspective. I have the best betas in the world! Just sayin…
> 
> Expectant Daddyward/Drunkward/Hornward/Caveward ahead. (and a big fat lemon, so if you don't like lemons….i'm sorry?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Nicknames & Lake Placid

EPOV

As I sat in my small office in the front of the house, I could hear Bella singing in the other room. She would never admit to it, but she had a beautiful voice. It wasn't often however, that she would allow me to hear it.

_Another perk to having a baby in the house…_

We were sitting for Whit while Emmett and Rose had their 'date night'. Although Bella and I didn't speak of it, we knew that there was no 'date' involved. Whit was six weeks old today, and Rose had been given the okay by her doctor to have sex.

At this very moment, she and Emmett were no doubt screwing each other's' brains out.

I cringed at the thought.

_Although, I wouldn't mind it if Bella screwed my brains out…_

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I sighed, disgusted with myself, and flipped through the script I was supposed to be reading.

I couldn't concentrate.

If I was being honest, I would admit that I couldn't focus because all I could think about was the sexy woman in the next room. It had been my own damn fault. When I was in our walk-in closet that morning, I'd spotted a bag which Bella had obviously tried to hide, poking out from behind a stack of winter sweaters. Being the nosey bastard I am, I pulled it out.

If I had only put it back without looking inside, everything would have been fine. But no, as soon as my eyes were met with the 'La-Bijou Lingerie' logo, my hand seemed to have a will of its own as it reached inside.

_Silky and sexy and, oh fuck me…_

As I held each item up to peruse it in the dim light of our closet, I could imagine the little pieces of sheer material gracing my girl's perfect body. Her luscious breasts had grown since the pregnancy and they were definitely more than a handful now. My mind was filled with images of Bella as I peeled her out of each little outfit until she was utterly naked.

_Well, maybe I'd have her leave on the stockings…_

_Fuck me is right…_

My horny inner self took over at that point, as I imagined making love, um, having sex, oh hell, let's call it what it is… I imagined fucking the love of my life on every surface in our house.

I groaned out loud.

_No, no, no!_

_Don't be an asshole!_

My groan was followed by a loud sigh of frustration. As much as I'd love to have a little 'untamed' sex with my wife, I knew she deserved better than that. She deserved a better husband and father to our child than someone who would seduce her in our kitchen; lift her onto the counter while spreading her legs, and then pound into her with wild abandon…

_Damn that's almost as good as the fantasy of taking her on the washing machine…_

_What am I thinking?_

_Fuck!_

I took my hand and smacked myself in the face with it, hoping to knock some sense into my stupid head. I glared down to the crotch of my jeans willing my cock to get the message as well.

Bella was the mother of my unborn child. She deserved to be cherished and respected and made love to. She didn't deserve a husband who acted like a sex-crazed animal.

It had been difficult, but somehow I'd managed to be a perfect gentleman these last six weeks. Well, with the exception of the night I went out with Emmett, our Dads, and Jasper, got drunk as shit, and took advantage of my sweet innocent girl by acting like a fucking caveman.

I winced when I remembered my behavior that night.

**********FLASHBACK: two days after Christmas**************

"Come on Eddie, let me kick your ass at pool," Emmett boomed soon after we'd arrived at the bar.

When we'd first parked the cars, I wasn't pleased that Emmett had chosen a bar close to the U-Dub campus. Although, still being Christmas break, the place wasn't very crowded.

Despite that fact, I immediately wanted to run for cover when several of the patrons stared at us, a flicker of recognition in their eyes.

We commandeered a rather large semi-circular booth in a darkened corner, which felt less exposed. Thankfully, even though they may have been eyeing us more than was normal, no one approached our table.

I decided that these U-Dub kids were alright after all.

"Eddie, why do you suck so bad at this?" Emmett asked after he'd done what he set out to do, namely kick my ass at pool. "Your parents have a pool table for shit's sake."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was always more interested in playing the piano or my guitar than playing pool." I answered honestly.

"How about in college, didn't the other dudes get you to play?"

By this time, we were seated back in the booth with everyone else. "Emmett, I was already making films by the time I went to college. I didn't live in the dorms, and I didn't exactly socialize."

Emmett pursed his lips. "So you never got to enjoy the entire 'college experience'? That's too bad."

I shook my head. "I don't think I've missed out on anything. I'm married to the love of my life, and we're going to have a baby," I let my voice drop to a whisper for the last part. "No, I haven't missed a thing."

***L&EL***

"We should probably be heading back soon, Emmett," Charlie was reminding his son that he had a wife and new baby at home waiting for him.

"Hold on Chief, my sister was the one who insisted that Emmett get out and relax a little; blow off some steam. Evidently this whole childbirth thing took a lot out of him." Jasper said with a chuckle as he downed another shot. "Let's let him enjoy the evening."

"Your sister is one amazing woman," Emmett said in awed reverence. Then he turned to me. "You're gonna know exactly what I'm talkin' about soon enough Eddie," he slurred. I nodded.

We'd been drinking for quite a while, and were feeling no pain by this point. Well, except for the Chief and my Dad, who had decided to be the 'designated drivers'.

"Childbirth is a complete and utter mind-fuck," Emmett continued before running a hand over his face. "I'm telling you that if men were the ones having to go through that shit. There wouldn't be any babies."

I downed the rest of my drink, thankful that I had months to wait but, at the same time, impatient to meet our little one.

"When you gonna join the club Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Uh... Ask me again after Edward has been through it and survived," he answered before hiding his face behind his beer glass.

"Don't be such a pussy," I admonished. "I'm not afraid."

I was such a fucking liar.

My Dad threw me an incredulous look.

"Edward, you're as full of shit as a Christmas turkey," Jasper challenged, drawing laughter from everyone except me.

"Jasper, why is it that when you drink you seem to become more _Southern_?" Emmett asked.

Jasper just grinned and shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Emmett continued. "It's like, when you're sober; you're this quiet, well-mannered, reserved little motherfucker. But then you get your drink on, and you start singing shitty country songs and walking around naked." Emmett said before barking out a laugh.

Jasper raised his glass as if to toast Emmett, "Fuck you very much," he drawled before smiling sweetly.

That drew guffaws from both the Chief and my Dad.

"Yes, well, we'd better not have any of the 'walking around naked' tonight," Chief Swan said while shaking his head. "Vegas was a damn nightmare." He muttered before shuddering visibly.

We all laughed at Charlie's discomfort.

Jasper started singing along with the jukebox then.

Loudly and off-key.

It was horrible.

Evidently, while Emmett and I had been playing pool, Jasper had made a few 'music selections'.

_'I'm gonna kneel and pray every day  
lest I should become vain along the way  
And I'm just an old chunk of coal now, Lord  
but I'm gonna be a diamond someday'_

Amidst our laughter at Jasper's horrid attempt at singing, Emmett pointed a finger at our fathers, "Don't you know not to let this asshole anywhere near the jukebox?" He then turned to Jasper, "What did you do, select every country song on there?"

Jasper smirked. "Oh hell, yes." He answered smugly.

"You know Emmett," I began, feeling the need to mess with Jasper. "I don't think you can label the way Jasper acts as _Southern_ , per se."

_Damn, I almost sound articulate…_

"It's too vulgar for that. I think when he drinks; he treats everyone to a glimpse of his redneck side. And as you know, rednecks are not exclusive to the south."

Everyone laughed that time, except Jasper who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Watch yourself, Edward," he began in a menacing tone. I, however, knew him too well to be intimidated. He was just showing off.

"Or what?" I teased.

"Let's just say that if you keep fucking with me, you'll be sorrier than a one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest." Jasper said smugly.

We all laughed again, and because Emmett had been taking a sip of his beer, he ended up spraying the liquid across the table; the majority of it, thankfully, landing on Jasper.

"Dude!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Sorry," Emmett was half-choking, half-laughing, "but that shit's funny."

"If you think I'm funny, you should meet my cousin Possum. The boy is hilarious without trying to be, he's also dumber than a bag of hammers." Jasper informed after he'd blotted the beer from his shirt with a napkin.

We laughed again.

"You've got a cousin named Possum? How did I not know this?" Emmett asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Rose hates most of the Hales. I'm not surprised she doesn't talk about them. I've always tried to get along with everyone, but even I can only take them in small doses."

Emmett nodded, thoughtfully.

Jasper rubbed his hand across his chin before continuing. "My cousins Peanut, Tater, Cracker and Mule are decent fellas, but most of our female cousins are evil." He paused, "Except for Chicken, she's okay; and of course Possum's a good guy; stupid but harmless."

The point Jasper was trying to make barely registered, because we were all too busy laughing our asses off at the nicknames.

"Dude, who the fuck named your cousins?" Emmett stuttered out between laughs.

Jasper shrugged again. "My Grandfather, he was kind of a character." He grinned. "He gave all the boys nicknames. Chicken is the only girl he named though."

"So, what's your nickname?" Emmett asked, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Jasper, realizing he'd screwed up and couldn't very well now deny that he had one, looked as if he wanted to run away.

"You know I'll find out from Rose anyway, so you may as well confess." Emmett's grin grew wider.

Jasper glared at Emmett. "Hey, why don't you pucker up and kiss my ass." He muttered.

"Come on Jasper, spill."

We all watched him expectantly.

He took a deep breath and brought his glass to his lips and muttered in a low voice, "Pooh Bear," before taking a long sip of his beer.

"What?" Emmett asked with a laugh. "Did you say Pooh Bear?"

Jasper nodded, frowning. "I used to carry a stuffed bear around all the time, okay? I may have even slept with it. I was a little fucking kid." He took another swig.

And, of course, as expected, we laughed at him.

Again.

"Well damn, that settles it. Rose has been hesitant about going to the Hale family reunion this summer, but I'm going to insist that we attend." Emmett informed. "Hanging out with a roomful of drunken rednecks would be a dream come true for me." He smiled cheekily.

"Those _rednecks_ could kick your ass." Jasper told him with narrowed eyes.

"Bring it on Gomer, or should I say _Pooh Bear?_ " Emmett announced with a chuckle.

Jasper glared before chuckling himself, "Whatever you say _Homer_ ,"Emmett scowled. "What? You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" Jasper said before smiling proudly.

***L&EL***

"G'nite Eddie, see ya later." Emmett slurred as we followed Charlie from the bar to the Hummer. Dad and Jasper had left a few minutes before.

"We're riding together, dumbass." I informed with a snicker.

_Obviously I'm more sober than he is._

"Oh, yeah," he laughed as he stumbled his way into the passenger seat.

When we got to my house, the Chief insisted on walking me to the door. "Thanks Chief Charlie," I slurred. "You never know when a crazy fan might be hiding in the bushes. You know that happen…" I took a breath, "nended to me once?"

"Is that so?" Charlie asked. He had his arm around my shoulders.

_I guess he likes me more than I thought he did…_

_Like a son…_

_A son who doesn't fart or mention his dick in public…_

"Yep," I smiled and swayed a little on my feet. "I had to move outta that house. But don't you worry, Chief, I'll never let the crazies get near your daughter."

"Good to know."

I was staring at Chief Charlie's face, when he started talking again.

"Hey Bells. Sorry, he's had a little too much to drink."

I heard a beautiful sound and turned to see my girl standing in the foyer smiling and giggling. "I can see that," she answered.

_She looks like an angel…_

I turned back to the Chief. "I gotta tell you a secret, Chief Charlie."

"Oookay." The Chief answered, looking at me suspiciously.

I leaned in close and whispered. "I love your daughter more than anything." I said with conviction before patting his chest. "and I would never have sex in an airplane bathroom with her."

_I'd like to…_

_Very much…_

Chief Charlie looked uncomfortable.

_Damn, I hope he believes me_

"I would expect nothing less Edward."

"Oh boy," I heard Bella say with a sigh.

The Chief turned back to her, "Bells, let me help you get him upstairs, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"Good man." I told him with a nod. "She's pregnant, you know…" I stage whispered.

Bella giggled again. "Thanks Dad."

"Bella!" I suddenly realized that she was close enough to touch. "I missed you so much baby." I leaned down and kissed her cheek before the Chief steered me toward the staircase. She held onto my arm, walking with us. "Baby," I breathed before halting my steps and bending down to kiss her stomach through her t-shirt. My girl started giggling again.

_She sure is in a silly mood tonight…_

When we got to our room, the Chief turned to Bella again, "You gonna be okay Bells?"

_What a strange question? Was she sick?_

I frowned and looked at my wife. Aside from the fact that she looked like she just rolled out of bed, she was positively glowing.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Thanks for helping."

"Anytime." Chief Charlie kissed Bella and patted me forcefully on the shoulder, before leaving.

"Edward, I think a shower might sober you up. Come on, I'll help you."

"Shower with me?" I asked as I tried to wiggle my eyebrows, but I wasn't sure if I was successful.

Bella giggled again. "I hadn't planned on it…"

"Come on baby, I may need a lot of help," I smiled her favorite smile, and knew she would give in.

_I am fucking irresistible_

"Okay," she whispered. That time, I smiled like a homeless guy who'd just won the lottery.

"Fuckin' 'A," I may have said out loud before doing a little fist pump in the air.

I started removing my clothes and dropping them on the floor as I made my way to the en suite. By the time I stood outside the shower, I was naked. Well, except for my socks. I bent to try and remove them, but lost my balance and stumbled into the wall.

"Here Edward, let me," Bella said as she placed her hand on my arm, helping to steady me, before dropping to her knees and going to work on the socks.

I looked down at her, kneeling on the floor, and couldn't help but tease.

"Sweetheart, while you're down on your knees…" I began in a suggestive tone.

Bella's head shot up, a shocked smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Would you say a prayer for me?" I finished before barking out a laugh.

Bella giggled again and shook her head before removing the last sock.

She wouldn't let me turn on the water for the shower, I wasn't sure why, but when I tried, she darted in front of me and started fiddling with the knobs.

"Don't want you to burn yourself," she informed quietly.

_My girl is the best…_

My grateful smile turned into a frown when I realized that she was still dressed.

"Baby, I think this would work better if you were naked."

Bella closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Okay."

_Was she blushing?_

As I stood under the warm pulsating stream of water, the fog in my brain began to lift. When I heard Bella slip in behind me and felt her arms wrap around my waist, my body immediately began to react. My cock, which had been rather well-behaved until then, sprang to life, and I knew, from that moment on, I would be utterly at its mercy.

I was no longer wasted, but I was tipsy enough to be more uninhibited than usual. It was a welcome feeling. My career as a professional worrier could be exhausting at times.

I spun around, pulling Bella against me. "Hello gorgeous," I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers in a searing kiss. As soon as I broke away from her mouth, I began to leave a trail of kisses along her wet cheek and then grazed my lips against her throat before kissing her there as well. Her skin was so soft that I couldn't resist sucking gently; knowing that it would probably leave a mark, and deriving a great deal of satisfaction from that thought.

After a moment, I pulled away; taking note of the faint red mark I'd left behind before looking at Bella's face. My movement caused a trickle of water to drizzle over my shoulder and land on Bella's chest before trailing downward. I leaned in close to her before swiping at the water stream with my tongue, earning a surprised squeak from my girl. I smirked before I began to follow the trail downward, lapping and kissing at her skin along the way. "Baby, you're so sexy," I murmured against her breast, being rewarded with a loud moan for my efforts.

"Edward," she whimpered, and I knew that she needed me as much as I needed her; desperately, urgently, and irrationally. As I continued to follow the rivulet of water with my lips and tongue, I gently caressed each breast, never forgetting that they were tender.

"Fuck," I muttered as I circled her naval with my tongue before travelling lower, my cock growing unbearably hard as I did. I knelt on the shower floor and kissed her stomach before moving still lower. I felt Bella's hands in my hair, as I grasped her calf and slowly hitched one of her legs onto my shoulder before leaving a trail of soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. Closer… closer…

When I swiped my tongue between her folds, I was rewarded with the feel of Bella's nails as they scratched against my scalp, as if she wanted to hold me there, and push me away at the same moment. The more urgently my lips and tongue moved against her bundle of nerves, the harder her nails would rake across my scalp.

It felt so fucking good; I could have lived between her thighs.

"I love your pussy, baby," I whispered against her flesh.

"Oh, oh, oh," she whimpered softly, encouraging my movements.

When she started to fidget and her legs began to tremble, she moved her hands to my shoulders and pushed gently. Instead of pulling away, however, I kept up my ministrations, working her most sensitive area with my fingers and tongue until she arched away from the wall and cried out.

The sound almost made me come right there and then…

I stood swiftly, shutting off the tap before grabbing a soft white bath towel and wrapping it around her.

"Fuck me…" Bella whispered; her eyes still glazed, as she sagged against my body.

"I believe that's next on the agenda," I told her with a smirk before plunging my tongue into her mouth as I carried her from the shower, "Baby, I need to be inside you," I panted.

Bella's answering moan spurred me to set her down on the vanity counter.

"I'm afraid we're not gonna make it to the bed," I said as I shifted her until she was sitting on the edge of the counter.

Bella tossed the towel away and I took my cock in hand, lining it up at her entrance. I hesitated, and Bella gripped my shoulders before leaning forward until I felt her teeth graze the shell of my ear. "Edward, please I _need_ you." She breathed out, before gently biting down on the lobe.

_Fuuuuuck…_

I slid into her wet heat, and was immediately swept away by the feel of her warmth surrounding me. I ran my hands up and down her thighs, needing to touch her soft skin as I began to move. Bella wrapped her legs around me, as my hands settled on her hips, grasping and holding firmly before increasing the tempo of my thrusts.

As I surrendered to the feeling of once again being inside her, both of us wrapped around each another, losing ourselves in one another, I could physically feel my worries and stress melt away, leaving me with nothing but this beautiful woman and the love I felt for her.

Nothing existed outside of that moment. Nothing was more important than her in my arms.

"God, baby, I love you so much," I breathed against her lips as I thrust in and out of her with abandon.

"I love you too," she panted, "more than anything."

I could feel my imminent release building, "Come for me Bella," I asked in a whispered plea, just before she began to tremble. As soon as she threw her head back and I felt her clench around me, I couldn't hold back any more. I climaxed hard, my entire body shaking with the intensity of it. "Oh, Bella," I cried out before emptying into her. I had the presence of mind to brace my hands on the vanity in order to keep myself from collapsing on top of her. I did, however, allow my head to rest against her shoulder as I attempted to catch my breath.

After a moment she spoke, her voice hoarse, "That was… amazing."

I grinned, still feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Just give me a little while to recover and we'll begin round two," I captured her gasp with my mouth before lifting her and carrying her to our bed. "I can never get enough of you, baby," I murmured against her lips before laying her down.

Round two was just as intense. My favorite sound in the world was Bella calling my name as she came, and I was rewarded more than once for my efforts.

****************************END FLASHBACK*********************

I rubbed my hands over my face as I remembered feeling like shit the next morning.

In more ways than one.

I wasn't a fan of hangovers, but worse than that was the way I felt when the memory of the night before hit me full force. I was ashamed of my behavior when I remembered my animalistic need, and how careless I'd been with Bella's safety.

Imagine my surprise when my girl didn't seem angry with me. On the contrary, every time I would look at her, I was graced with a sexy smile. The only time she lost the smile, was when I attempted to apologize for the night before.

She glared at me, and snapped that I had nothing to apologize for. I backed off, dropping the subject immediately, deciding that her mood swings were not something I could handle on top of a hangover. I also regretted the fact that I'd managed to cause that beautiful smile to disappear.

_I was a grade A asshole…_

Despite the fact that I didn't attempt another apology, I vowed to myself that I would never behave so disrespectfully to my pregnant wife again.

I would think of how much I loved Bella, and how her health and the health of our baby was the most important thing.

I would do _nothing_ to jeopardize that.

My concern for Bella's health obviously extended beyond our bedroom activities, and I'll admit that I'd been extra cautious about almost everything. My behavior sometimes was a little over the top, but until this pregnancy, I'd never realized how hazardous everyday life could be.

Especially for Bella.

Even before the pregnancy, she'd agreed to not to leave the house alone.

_Thank God_

But there were other things. For example, taking out the trash had always been one of my tasks, and I did it every evening, immediately after dinner. All of a sudden, and with no explanation, Bella had taken it upon herself to take it out early in the day.

At first I thought she was just trying to mess with me. She rolled her eyes when I explained that I didn't want her to lift anything and especially not carry it across the slippery wet lawn.

When I reminded her that she had perfected her talent for _falling down_ into an art form, she glared at me.

I probably deserved it.

After she explained that smells bothered her, and she couldn't stand the trash to sit there an entire day, I apologized for my remark, and began taking it out twice a day.

Simple fix; communication being the key.

After rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, I picked up a copy of Bella's book tour schedule that was lying on my desk.

Her publishers had her covering the first four cities in as many days, which I found unacceptable, but Bella explained that she was comfortable with it, so I didn't press the issue.

After we would return from the BAFTAs in London, the schedule relaxed a bit, only covering six cities in eleven days, with Seattle as the final stop.

Unfortunately, as it stood now, that was the same night as the Oscars.

I knew that Bella was trying to force them to change it, but so far they hadn't budged.

It would kill me inside, if she couldn't be with me on Oscar night, but when I thought of everything she'd sacrificed, time with her family, traveling all over the globe with me, always putting my needs and the needs of my career before her own, I knew what I must do.

I hadn't broached the subject yet, still holding out hope that the publishers would change their minds before it became an issue. But I knew the time was fast approaching when I'd have to convince Bella that I didn't need her with me, and that she, for once, had to put her career ahead of my selfish desires.

As I sat there, reading over her schedule, I was jolted from my seat when I heard Bella scream from the direction of the great room. When I rounded the corner, I found her on the floor where she'd spread a quilt in front of the fire while playing with Whit.

She wasn't screaming anymore, but Whit was crying when I entered the room, and Bella had a bewildered look in her eyes. It was only then that I noticed Whit was lying on the quilt in front of her, and he was naked from the waist down.

"Don't just stand there; grab me a towel, a blanket, anything!"

I ignored the way she snapped at me as I looked around, spying a receiving blanket on the sofa. "What happened baby?" I said as tossed it to her.

"I was changing his diaper and he peed on me!" she continued to shout as she covered Whit's junk and proceeded to coo at him in order to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry little man, I didn't mean to startle you, but I wasn't expecting that. You freaked Aunt Bella out a little," she told him in a calming voice as she cleaned him up. Whit stopped crying almost immediately.

I looked at her shirt and noticed the wet streak from the neckline all the way to the waistband of her jeans. I bit my lip, trying my best not to laugh. It turned out to be a futile attempt.

"Holy crap," she muttered. "I feel like I was just hosed down by the riot police!"

That was it; I couldn't contain my amusement for another second as a loud laugh erupted from my chest.

Bella looked up at me and scowled, before she too was laughing at her predicament. She got Whit dressed in a clean diaper and dry clothing before carrying him over to where I was sitting on the sofa.

"Okay Uncle _Eddie_ ,"

She knew I hated that name,

"You get to hold your nephew while I get changed." I frowned.

_Wasn't she aware that I hadn't held him yet?_

_That I'd been **avoiding** holding him…_

"Uh…"

"It's alright Edward, you'll do fine," she said in a soothing tone.

I held my arms the way I'd watch everyone else do it, and Bella gently set our nephew in them. I cradled him close to my chest, holding myself stiffly as she disappeared upstairs.

Whit kept staring at me, and then yawned widely. "Hey little guy, are you tired?" I had to admit that I felt weird talking to a baby who didn't understand a word I was saying. And then I remembered the whispered conversations I'd been having with our unborn child, and I sighed. "Um, Aunt Bella will be right back and I'm sure she'll put you to bed then."

As I watched him, and he watched me, it seemed that his little mouth turned up into a smile, which immediately caused me to smile back. "I can tell that you're already a charmer. You keep smiling like that, and some day, when you're grown up; you may be fortunate enough to snag someone as special as your Aunt Bella." I spoke in a low voice as he kept smiling. "She's a rare find, and I will never understand how I got so lucky."

I felt her before I heard or saw her. Two small soft hands grasped my shoulders as she stood behind the sofa; then suddenly her warm breath was in my ear as she kissed my cheek. "That was sweet."

I smiled and turned my head before capturing her lips with mine.

We both turned back to look at the baby. He'd lost his smile, and his eyelids were drooping more than before. "I know Emmett will tell me that it was gas, but I swear he smiled at me." I whispered.

Bella wrapped her arms fully around my shoulders and leaned her head against mine as we watched Whit drifting toward sleep. "How could he help but smile at you? You're already an awesome uncle, and you'll be an even more wonderful daddy." Bella whispered. "I'll have you know that I'm the one who's lucky."

"In that, we shall have to agree to disagree, my love." I grinned over my shoulder at her.

She sighed. "Okay; and I won't tell Emmett and Rose that he smiled. Rose is so emotional because of going back to work tomorrow that she'd probably cry because he didn't smile at her first."

I nodded in agreement, knowing that Rose wasn't the only emotional one. I was slowly adjusting to this strange new world of expectant fatherhood and everything that it entailed.

**L&EL***

**_"Edward, has it occurred to you that if you win, you'll be the youngest person to ever receive the Academy Award for Best Actor?"_ **

_"Honestly, everything's been such a whirlwind since I received news of the nomination that I haven't had time to process much."_

I told Rose with a smile. As promised, I was granting my first post-Oscar nomination interview to her.

**_"So you probably haven't had a chance to get nervous yet either?"_ **

_"Not really. My schedule thankfully is so busy between now and Oscar night that I hope when the realization of everything finally hits, I won't have time to be nervous."_

Rose smiled and nodded. It was funny. She was my sister-in-law, my wife's dearest friend. The sister of my best friend, and in order to keep this professional, we had to behave like virtual strangers.

As I sat there, the memory of her son peeing on my wife the evening before suddenly crossed my mind and I had to clear my throat to keep from laughing out loud.

One of her assistants immediately brought me a bottle of water.

**_"I know you've been nominated for a BAFTA as well, and you've already won the Golden Globe. How exciting is this nomination for you?"_ **

_"Honestly, I'm blown away by this. I've been excited each time I've received a nomination, and not only for myself. I'm thrilled for the rest of the cast and crew who were involved in making this film. For example, I couldn't be happier for Hal Benson, our director; this is his first nomination as well."_

**_"So, next stop is London?"_ **

I nodded and smiled.

_"Yes, for the BAFTAs, then back here, then back to Europe again to film."_

**_"Congratulations Edward and good luck. It would be great to have you back on the show after the Academy Awards; win or lose."_ **

I nodded.

_"Absolutely, I'd love to."_

Rose grinned happily, and I knew she'd be setting things up with Jasper as soon as the show was over.

***L&EL***

"Edward, you spoil me," Bella said as she lay across the bed, where she'd immediately flopped as soon as we entered the cabin.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I started to unpack our bags.

"Well, didn't you book this place for three nights when we only needed two?"

"Yes, but that's because we're going to New York City for your book tour immediately after," I explained. "I thought you'd prefer one more night here as opposed to a night in the city."

"Good call," she said with a grin.

We were in Lake Placid for Yves and Crystal's wedding. They had reserved an entire lodge for the event. Instead of opting to stay in the lodge itself, I had made certain to reserve one of the cabins on the lake. Judging by the contented expression on my girl's face, I'd made the right decision.

I looked at my watch. "Come on baby, we've got less than an hour until the rehearsal dinner." Instead of holding the dinner for only the wedding party, Crystal and Yves had asked everyone who arrived on Friday to attend.

"It's so beautiful here, it looks like Christmas!" Bella said excitedly as we trudged along from our cabin to the lodge, the moonlight reflecting on the drifted snow. I smiled down at her beautiful face. She looked so lovely in the moonlight. "This reminds me of when we went to Aspen."

_Except in Aspen I was sexually frustrated the entire time…_

I slowed my pace to a stop, pulling her with me. She looked up at me questioningly, still smiling. "I just need a moment." I touched her rosy cheek with my fingers. "You've got some color in your cheeks. I know you're not a fan of the cold weather, but you're so beautiful in the snow." I murmured before leaning down and capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

Bella giggled. "You're silly," she said as she leaned into me, "but I have to admit that flattery will get you everywhere tonight."

"Is that so?" I pursed my lips. "You know, now that I think about it, I need to amend my statement. You're beautiful in the snow," I kissed her lips again, "you're lovely in the rain," another kiss, "you're ravishing in the sunshine," I whispered before kissing her again, by this time she was giggling uncontrollably. "Have I left out any of the elements?"

Bella shrugged. "Hail? Wind?"

I nodded. "Yes, you're gorgeous in hail, wind, sleet and gloom of night."

"Are you sure you're not getting me confused with the mailman?"

I laughed. "Darling, I could never confuse you with our mailman; especially considering the fact that he has a buzz cut and is nearing retirement age."

Bella giggled again. "Edward," she bit her lip. "I may not be the mailman, but I'll unwrap your package if you want." She said sweetly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

I blurted out a laugh and pulled her even closer. "God, Bella you are so random."

"Yeah I know. Can't blame that on the pregnancy can I?"

I smiled. "No, I'm afraid you cannot."

"Kiss me for real Edward."

I raised my hand to her face again, resting the palm against her cheek as I bent down and pressed my lips to hers slowly, allowing the kiss to become more urgent before sensuously tracing her bottom lip with my tongue.

Bella's reaction caught me off guard. She threw her arms around my neck and gripped tightly before hitching her right leg up and around my hip. I had to steady myself so we didn't topple over into the snow.

"Whoa, baby. Calm down," I told her with a chuckle.

"I don't want to be calm," she murmured against my lips. "Let's not stay long okay Edward?"

"Okay, love."

She pulled her face back from mine and smiled. "I want to try out that big bed in our cabin."

I chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. And don't think I haven't noticed that you've propositioned me twice in less than ten minutes."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Keeping track?"

"Most definitely." I kissed her again.

"Bella! Edward!" I could hear Crystal's shouting excitedly from across the room as soon as we entered; suddenly she and Yves were standing beside us. "The front desk told us you'd arrived." Crystal announced as she hugged us both.

"Glad you could make it," Yves said with a smile as he shook my hand. "Tony's filming, so he and Molly won't be here until tomorrow."

I nodded. "I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet on the nominations, Edward. Good luck, but I have a feeling you won't need it."

I shook my head. There were so many things for me to look forward to; winning the BAFTA or the Oscar, although amazing and wonderful all on their own, weren't at the top of that list.

At the moment, everything in my life was perfect; winning or not winning some award wasn't going to change that.

***L&EL***

"Baby, did you need me?" I asked Bella when she slipped into the bathroom where I'd just gotten into the tub to relax.

"No, I'm getting in the tub with you," she was smiling cheekily as she began to remove her clothes.

_Fuck me._

Bella had gotten so much bolder since getting pregnant.

Part of me loved it, but the other part, the logical, careful Edward realized that Bella climbing into the bathtub with me wasn't such a good idea. I knew how my body would react to a naked Bella and…

_Holy hell her tits look amazing…_

_How very crass of you, Doucheward..._

_I meant to say her 'breasts'_

"Baby, be careful," I warned as she lifted her leg over the side. I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist and held her steady as she climbed in and settled between my legs.

"Is this okay," she asked as she peeked over her shoulder.

I knew she was referring to the fact that she was leaning back against my erection. My traitorous dick had sprung to life as soon as he realized there was a naked Bella in the vicinity.

"I'm fine Bella."

_I am so not fine. I want Bella to ride my cock, right here, right now, no fucking foreplay…_

I swallowed back a groan and tried to think of something, anything to help my situation.

_Not coming up with jack shit…_

To make matters worse, Bella wiggled her pert little ass against my hard-on.

_Fuck._

_I think she did that on purpose._

I grabbed the soap and began to move the washcloth along her body, making sure to be gentle when my hand neared her breasts. They were sensitive, so I may have lingered there extra-long. You can never be too careful, or too thorough.

My goal was to get both of us soaped up and rinsed, so I could make love to my girl in the bed, where it was safe.

When Bella turned to face me and then proceeded to straddle my lap, I bit the inside of my cheek so hard, I swore I tasted blood.

And then she said the words that were almost my undoing.

"Edward, make love to me."

_Fuck me sideways._

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, let's go to bed. A bathtub isn't exactly safe."

"It'll be fine," she said as she rose to her knees. "I miss being spontaneous Edward." Unfortunately at that exact moment, one of her knees slid on the wet porcelain and she fell against my chest.

I sat up quickly, pulling her with me. "Baby, see what I mean? You could have gotten hurt. Thank God I was here to catch you."

_I knew bathtubs weren't safe_

I dried us both and carried her carefully to the bed.

***L&EL***

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

As I watched Yves and Crystal take that first dance as husband and wife, I thought of how appropriate the song they'd chosen was. I remembered how, while filming, Yves had moped around set like a lost puppy during the times that Crystal couldn't be with him.

_Sort of the way I behave without my Bella…_

I glanced at Bella and watched her eyes dance happily as she took in the scene before her. My chair was close beside hers, so when I moved the hand that had been resting on her knee up to place it on her still flat stomach, no one around us was the wiser. It helped that the tablecloth also obscured my movement.

Bella took a deep breath and then turned and gave me a meaningful look, before resting her hand on top of mine.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

***L&EL***

"Bella, I am not going to allow you to do this." I told her firmly.

"Allow?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Uh oh…_

"Sweetheart," I could see her getting angry, so I used a soothing tone, "it doesn't mean that I'm trying to control you, far from it. I simply won't allow you to jeopardize your career for my sake. Not after everything you've already sacrificed."

It was the first night of Bella's book tour, and we were seated in a limo in front of what was arguably the largest bookstore in New York City, where Bella would shortly be making her first public appearance as author, 'Marie McCarty'.

She stubbornly shook her head. "Edward, I don't care. I'm simply going to tell them that they can either reschedule the Seattle appearance, or cancel it altogether. I'm not going to force you to attend the Oscars alone."

I grabbed her hand. "Baby, you signed a contract. If you don't do as you promised, they can sue you. I've seen instances of cases like this tied up for years in litigation. And they could block you from publishing anything else until it's resolved."

She let out a breath and her shoulders seemed to sag in defeat.

"I know you would be there if you could." I leaned over and kissed her lips. "But I can't let you throw everything you've accomplished away."

She looked as if she might cry. "Don't you want me there?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course I do," I told her as I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her, "more than anything. But I'm a big boy Bella. Alice can go with me. She lives for this kind of shit."

I was lying through my teeth. It was going to crush me to attend the ceremony alone, but I had to convince her. "I'll fly to Seattle as soon as I can afterward."

_I'll hire a private plane if I have to…_

She looked at me sadly. "We are not finished discussing this," she said in a warning tone.

It didn't matter what she said. I'd made up my mind.

I smiled my best Edward Masen smile, deciding to change the subject, "Come on sweetheart. It's time to meet your fans."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, before nodding her head slowly. "Okay," she answered in a whisper.


	3. Book Tours & BAFTAs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> *Thanks once again to the lovely PixieKat7 for her mad beta skills and words of encouragement. I heart her very, very hard. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Chapter 3 – Book Tours & BAFTAs

BPOV

"Better?" Edward asked as he searched my face for a response.

We were sequestered in the office of the bookstore, where we'd been for the last twenty minutes, ever since I'd emptied the contents of my stomach in the lavatory. I was preparing to make my first public appearance as 'Marie McCarty', children's author and, thanks to a last minute case of nerves, and a doting husband, Edward and I were seated in chairs, facing one another, knees touching, as he leaned on his elbows and held both my hands in his.

I nodded in answer to his question and he let go of one of my hands in order to reach for a bottle of water. "Here, Bella, this may help."

I took a sip and closed my eyes. "How do you do this?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Do what?"

"You have to appear in front of groups of people all the time, Edward. Are you ever nervous?"

"Sometimes. It was worse during my first couple of years in Hollywood. Even now I'm not as calm inside as I appear to be."

Could have fooled me.

Edward was one smooth operator at any public function.

"I learned a trick a long time ago which seems to help."

"Don't tell me," I instructed as I held up my hand, "you imagine everyone naked?"

Edward laughed, "Ah, no. That would be unsettling, to say the least," he shuddered slightly as I laughed.

"You think that's unsettling?" I asked, "Emmett told me it would help if I 'imagined everyone taking a dump'," I rolled my eyes as I relayed my brother's ridiculous advice.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What I was going to say was that I try to focus on something beyond the crowd in front of me, whether it's a pillar, or light fixture, something, and try to ignore the fact that their eyes are boring into me."

I groaned. "Not helping, Edward."

Edward chuckled and patted my hand. "Sorry, baby. How about this? If you get nervous, look around for me. I'll make sure to be in your line of vision at all times."

"Edward you can't. Someone may see you."

He grinned wickedly. "I can be very stealthy." He said before pulling his hood up and donning his sunglasses.

I laughed, "Ah yes, the tried and true Unabomber disguise."

He smirked, "Come on, time for your disguise as well."

It wasn't much of a disguise, but if it bought me a little time before the paps found out about my alter ego, I would be satisfied.

I smirked as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and retrieved a pair of fake reading glasses from my purse. With my black pencil skirt and white silk blouse to complete the look, I glanced in the small mirror I carried in my purse. "I look like a librarian." I said with a giggle.

Edward didn't respond, and when I turned to look at him, he'd removed the sunglasses and was blatantly staring at me. "Don't look at me like that…" I warned him as his tongue swiped across his bottom lip.

"Baby, on second thought, this is a bad idea." He stated while closing the space between us and pulling me into his arms. "You're supposed to be a children's author, but instead you look like the hot teacher every boy dreams of in high school."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sometimes you're such a guy."

He nodded. "Yes, I am. And this," he said as he gestured toward my body, "is dangerous. I have half a mind to give you a real distraction, right here, right now," he said before pressing his lips to mine. "I promise you'll forget all about your nerves," he murmured against my mouth.

Yes, please…

Who is this stranger and what has he done with my overprotective husband?

I lifted my hand and stroked the side of his face, fully prepared to make him follow through on that promise, when a knock at the door put an end to my plans. It was probably for the best, I had no desire to be caught having sex in the back room of New York City's largest bookstore…

What a field day the gossip sites would have with that…

Not to mention how embarrassed I'd be when our family found out.

I sighed and took a small step away from my husband while turning toward the sound of the knock, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Jody Baxter, the pretty, blonde assistant sent by the publishing company to accompany me on the tour. My mouth fell open in surprise when I saw a beaming Mr. Corday following her through the door. "Hello Bella," He greeted with a warm smile and a handshake.

"Mr. Corday, I didn't expect you," I admitted, confused.

"I couldn't resist wishing you well on the first night." He admitted. "There's quite a gathering out there," he gestured toward the door, looking very pleased.

I bit my lip, the nervousness I'd felt a few moments before returning.

"Well, I'm going to head out there and introduce you Ms. McCarty," Mr. Corday said with a grin and a wink.

I couldn't help but return his smile.

"Is there anything you need?" Jody asked.

"No thank you Jody. I'll be right out."

"No problem. You're gonna do great Bella." Jody smiled reassuringly before exiting the office.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him, "Deep breath baby."

I did as he suggested and he pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "Time to go face your fans," he told me with a wicked grin.

I smirked at him and narrowed my eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I'm proud of you, Bella," he said quietly, "I'm thrilled that your talent and hard work is being appreciated."

Once again, Edward had said exactly what I needed to hear. My heart clenched at the thought that he was proud of me. It gave me the strength I needed to face my fans, as he called them. The thought was so bizarre that it made me laugh out loud.

As it turned out, because at least half of the 'fans' were children, I quickly forgot my nervousness as I chatted and signed their books, enjoying my time with them immensely. I hadn't spent a lot of time with young children since I was one myself.

They were amazing

"You're pretty," the little girl with big blue eyes informed as I signed her copy of 'Francisco and the Swallow'. I gave her a sweet smile as her father looked on.

"Not as pretty as you, Sophie."

At my response her face lit up in a radiant smile. "Can I ask you somethin' aportant?" She stated, her expression growing serious.

I leaned in a little closer. "What's that Sophie?"

"Will you marry my Daddy?" She asked, surprising me and her father as well.

"Sophie, honey. You need to stop asking people that." He admonished before turning to me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I lost my wife over a year ago, and Sophie has it in her head that I need to marry again. So far, she's asked her teacher at preschool, one of the choir members at our church, and the check-out girl at the supermarket."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said as I gave them both a sad smile, before turning my attention back to Sophie, "I think you must love your Daddy very much."

Sophie eagerly nodded her head.

"It was a lovely offer sweetie, but I have to tell you that I'm already married, and I love my husband just as much as you love your Daddy." I covered her hand with mine. "But I bet there's someone wonderful out there just waiting for Daddy to find her."

She gave me a small smile, and her Dad mouthed 'thank you' as he led her away.

I glanced past the line of customers looking for Edward. I found Sidney before spying Edward off to the side behind a particularly large book stack. He gave me a smile which I returned before turning to the next person in line.

***L&EL***

As the crowd dwindled, Edward and Sidney silently slipped from the store to wait in the car. That's where I found them when Lou and I exited the building a short time later.

"So, what's the verdict?" Edward asked with a smile as he pulled me into his arms and, as had become his habit, rested his hand on my stomach.

I smiled. "I think it went well. Mr. Corday was pleased. The store took a lot of advance orders for the next book."

Edward nodded eagerly. "I knew it would be a success. You worried needlessly."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Me? Worry needlessly? You have no room to talk there Mr. Cullen."

"Touché," he answered with smile.

"Oh, and I got an offer of marriage," I told him with a cheeky grin.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as his lips set in a hard line. "Is that so?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, a little girl asked if I would marry her Daddy. He's a widower."

Edward's expression softened, before turning downright sad. "He brought her there tonight?"

"Yes."

He wrapped his arm tighter around me then, pulling me close. "I can't imagine coming back from something like that."

We'd had this discussion before, and I didn't need Edward to start brooding. "Hey," I touched his cheek with my fingertips. "I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

He took a deep, cleansing breath before pressing a swift kiss to my lips and deciding to change the subject.

"Do you think you were recognized?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. It helps that half the crowd was made up of little kids. They have no clue who Isabella Cullen is, although I did see a glimmer of recognition in the eyes of a several of the adults, but no one came right out and asked."

***L&EL***

As I rested my head back against the seat, I thought about the night before. Much to my surprise, meeting the 'fans' had been easy and, in the end, very rewarding. Now that the first night of the tour was over, I had no doubt that I would be able to handle the rest of the dates with no problem whatsoever. The only thing still gnawing at me was the fact that the Seattle appearance clashed with Oscar night.

I didn't care how much Edward protested, that date was going to change.

Or else.

It was Tuesday afternoon. Edward had said goodbye early that morning on his way to a full day of scheduled appearances. First up was the 'Today' show, which I watched from our hotel suite. After that, he had an interview with a local radio station. This evening, while I was at a bookstore two and a half hours away in Philly, he'd be taping his appearance on 'Letterman'. I wouldn't see him again until late in the evening at our hotel suite in Philadelphia.

I turned to look through the window at the passing scenery. When I found out that the train from New York to Philadelphia only took an hour, I'd opted for that rather than flying.

I'd grown tired of spending time in airports, and this made for a more interesting trip.

I hoped.

Unfortunately, the landscape so far had been rather depressing. Old abandoned buildings and rail yards littered with trash seemed to be the norm.

I pulled my iPod from my bag, only to find a note wrapped around it.

I made you a playlist for your trip. Yes, I obviously have too much time on my hands.

Miss you already, baby. See you tonight.

Love,

Me

I held the note to my chest as I scrolled to my playlists, spotting Edward's addition immediately. He had put together an entire collection of songs about trains. I giggled at the dork I'd married as I silently read the titles, surprised to find a lot of contemporary tunes on there.

I assumed the only people who wrote song about trains were Arlo Guthrie and old blues musicians…

As the beginning strains of 'Downtown Train' by Tom Waits began to play, I looked around at the other passengers, opting to watch a young mother and her three children rather than the view from the window.

Now that Edward and I were expecting, I found myself paying much more attention to the interactions between parents and their children. I noticed that when her little ones got restless, the woman across the aisle pulled a bag of snacks from a large backpack stowed on the floor. The two older children immediately settled down and began to nibble on crackers, while the mother pulled out a bottle for the baby.

She was so in tune with her kids and so patient…

Here I was worrying about how to handle one little baby, and she made managing three look easy.

***L&EL***

When I arrived at the station, Jody was waiting for me. She'd flown down in the morning to make sure everything was set up for my appearance this evening.

"Hi Bella," she greeted before leading me and Lou to a waiting car. Once seated inside, she spoke again. "Now, Bella. We've got a couple of hours before we're needed at the bookstore, so I'm having the driver drop us off at the hotel. I've ordered a light dinner delivered to your suite, and you'll have a chance to freshen up."

I smiled gratefully.

I could get used to having an assistant…

At the hotel, after a quick shower and change of clothes, I returned to the sitting room to find our dinner already waiting on the table. Realizing that Jody had never questioned me about what I wanted to eat, I had to ask, "Did Edward tell you what to order?"

She smiled a little sheepishly. "As a matter of fact, he called me this morning to make sure you'd be fed in his absence. He can be very persistent."

I smiled and shook my head. "How many times did he phone?"

She bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "A couple, just to confirm."

I giggled. "Sorry. He's a bit…"

"He loves you very much." She said with an indulgent smile. "Now, sit and eat. We don't have a lot of time."

As we ate, Jody informed that photos of the night before had been posted on the web, and rumors of Marie McCarty's true identity had begun to surface.

"What does that mean for tonight?" I asked as I bit into my veggie wrap.

"Well, I have to tell you that when I met with the manager of the book store this morning, people were already lining up for this evening's event, and there were very few children among them."

"Oh," I said, my stomach twisted upon learning this new information, causing my formerly ravenous appetite to evaporate immediately.

"One of the rumors was that Edward was there last night…"

"And his fans are hoping to see him tonight," I interrupted.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Won't they be disappointed when he doesn't show up…?" I stated matter-of-factly, not expecting an answer as I let my voice drop to a whisper. "I'm going to brush my teeth." I said before leaving the rest of my dinner and escaping to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth, I leaned against the counter and stared at my reflection in the mirror. All I could think about was how upset my husband would be if he got a look at the pale, nervous woman staring back from the glass.

I shook my head in exasperation, this had to stop. I placed my hand on my stomach the way Edward so often did, and felt myself begin to calm. Our little angel seemed to have the same effect on me as on his or her Daddy.

"So what if everyone knows who I am?" I said out loud. "This anonymous shit wasn't meant to last forever. I was only trying to prove that I could be successful on my own, and I've done that." I gave my reflection a self-assured nod and exited the bathroom with a smile.

This time, I wore a lavender sweater dress, and decided to wear my hair down, also foregoing the glasses. By the end of the evening, there would be no question as to my true identity.

***L&EL***

The evening turned out to be interesting, to say the least. When I arrived, I was faced with a huge crowd waiting outside. The store had closed its doors in preparation for the book-signing, so I was whisked to a back entrance.

All I could surmise by the crowd was that a lot of people had shown up out of curiosity. They wanted to judge for themselves whether or not Marie McCarty was, in fact, the wife of Edward Masen.

It was obvious as well which fans were there for me and which ones were trying to catch a glimpse of Edward. As the evening progressed, the groups of teens, twenty-somethings and even women in their thirties, not in the company of young children, lingered in the store until the end of the event, never giving up hope that he would show.

About an hour into it, I found that if I concentrated on conversing with the children, it was easy to ignore all the other nonsense. I was enjoying myself with them just as much as I'd done the night before.

"Miss Marie, my name is Marie too!" informed a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes, "Can next time you write a book, you write it about you and me?" She grinned widely, showing the space where her front teeth should have been.

"That's a wonderful idea; I'll keep that in mind, Marie."

"And make me a princess in a castle." She said as she waved her arms around for emphasis.

"I got bit by a kitten and had to go to the hossapal," began one adorable little boy. "and I got shots!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, but I can't pet no more kitties."

I giggled at his thoughtful expression. What's your name sweetie?" I asked as I opened his book to sign it.

"Storm," he told me with a proud smile. "I like your book better than Dr. Seuss."

"Wow, that is quite a compliment, thank you Storm."

And so it continued well into the evening…

***L&EL***

I was woken from a beautiful dream by an even more beautiful reality, as I felt soft lips press against my cheek. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock radio on the nightstand, noticing that it was a little after midnight.

"Mmm," I moaned as the lips kissed behind my ear. I turned over in bed to look at my husband. He was lying beside me, propped on one elbow, smiling. "Did you just arrive?"

He shook his head. "I've been here for almost an hour. I made some phone calls and took a shower. You must be exhausted baby, because you haven't moved a muscle since I got here."

I let my eyes drift shut again. "I was tired, but it was a good evening." I opened one eye in order to gauge his reaction to what I was about to say. "They know who I am now…"

"So I heard."

I opened the other eye. "You're not worried?"

He shrugged. "I guess not, as long as Lou does his job."

"I've come to depend on him quite a bit," I admitted. "Especially tonight."

Edward gave me a wary look.

"There was this creepy guy there wearing a skull cap and carrying a backpack," I suddenly had Edward's full attention.

"Let's just say that he leaned in a little too close while I was signing a sketch he'd drawn, and Lou was immediately between us."

"What the fuck?" Edward muttered.

"I think the guy was harmless, Edward, but Lou wasn't taking any chances and I was grateful for that."

I watched as his face morphed from anger to calm, almost as if he was counting to twenty in his head, before he let out a breath. "Okay. Well. I'll be with you for the next one so, if anything like that happens again I won't hesitate tossing the fucker out on his ass," he angrily spat out the words.

"Edward, Lou took care of it. Everything's fine." I placed my hand on his cheek and watched as he slowly relaxed. I then ran my fingers over the stubble on his chin. He hadn't shaved since the wedding in Lake Placid. "I like this."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Um hm," I said before, without warning, he dove into my neck and began to rub the stubble against my skin until I was a giggling mess. "Stop, stop…" I gasped.

He pulled back, playfully smirking at me. "Thought you liked it?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want stubble burn." I laughed before pulling him to me for a kiss. "I love you."

"Me too, baby."

***L&EL***

"This has been an amazing experience so far", I admitted to Edward and Jody as we relaxed along with Sidney and Lou in downtown Atlanta. We had just completed the fourth stop on my tour the night before, and we'd decided to have lunch together before saying goodbye to Jody.

Tonight Edward and I would be flying to London for the BAFTAs.

The crowds had grown larger with each subsequent appearance on the tour and, although I knew part of the reason had been the addition of so many of Edward's fans, there were still just as many children and their parents anxious to meet me as had been on that first night, before everyone knew the true identity of Marie McCarty.

The television entertainment shows and the gossip websites had a field day with the 'big reveal', or so they had dubbed it, although I'd found the whole thing to have been rather low key.

"See Bella, I told you there was nothing to worry about," Jody said as she sipped at her strawberry daiquiri.

"I know, I should have listened, you obviously have a lot more experience with this sort of thing."

She smiled. "Well, I have to admit that none of my experiences at Old World have been exactly like this. Your situation is rather unique."

I couldn't disagree with that.

I'd had to reassure Edward that the addition of his fans was not upsetting to me. It was the truth. I'd come to accept their requests for autographs and photos as part of my life with Edward; I'd made my peace with that long ago. The paps however were an entirely different story.

Considering that they made money off of sensational stories and the photos to go along with them, made it easy to loathe their presence in our lives.

"Hello, my darlings!" Chris chirped over the phone as soon as we'd touched down in London. "Good flight?"

"It was uneventful, just the way I like them."

"Good. Now, you and Mr. Tall Bronze and Sexy need to go to your house and get some rest. And that means rest Isabella. No getting your freak on. I don't need you falling asleep when I come over there tonight."

Chris had arrived in London several days before us in order to dress a few of his clients for the awards show. Edward and I were on his schedule for that evening.

I giggled. "We'll try to control ourselves." Edward gave me a questioning look as we gathered our luggage.

"Okay Sweetcheeks, see you around seven."

***L&EL***

"This is wonderful Bella," Chris said as he flipped through the pages of the book I was compiling.

We'd already finished our clothing fittings for the BAFTAs and Chris had allowed his assistants to return to the hotel while he stayed around to visit with me and Edward.

The book contained a collection of mine and Edward's favorite nursery rhymes and stories from when we were children, along with a couple of originals written by me. "I'll probably never publish it; as of now it's strictly for our baby, but I've had a lot of fun searching for the stories I loved as a child and re-reading them."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother Bella," Chris told me with a smile. "Oh, I remember this one…" He announced before reading aloud,

"Monday's child is fair of face  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child works hard for a living,  
But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay!"

"Whoever wrote this was prophetic, I'm telling you. Obviously, I was born on a Sunday. I knew this. If I'd only paid attention to this poem as a child, I would have saved myself years of painful soul-searching and self-flagellation."

Edward chuckled. "Chris, you do realize that the word 'gay' in the poem wasn't used in the same context that you're using it."

"Semantics, Edward." He responded with a wave of his hand.

"Chris, not every child born on a Sunday grows up to be gay." I told him, giggling at his silliness.

"You two are killing my buzz. This poem just became my new favorite, so hush!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Since he was in such a good mood, I decided to bring up something I'd been more than curious about. "So, have you kept in contact with Ethan?"

Chris smirked. "Why yes, as a matter of fact I have, Yenta."

I felt my eyes bug from my head at the moniker, while Edward chuckled beside me.

"I don't know what you…"

"Come off of it Bella. Alice can never keep a secret, especially from me. I know that girl better than the floor plan to Neiman Marcus."

"Chris, I'm sorry…" I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't be," he was grinning widely then. "I know it's because you love me."

I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Right back at you doll," he set the folder aside then and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Things are complicated for me right now. Ethan is a great guy and he's single," Chris said with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle. "But he's in New Orleans, and I'm in L.A." He shrugged and took a deep breath. "I just need some time. After the Gerry debacle, my ability to trust is nonexistent. I need to work on me for a while so that I can decide what I want."

"I start therapy next week. I've always been resistant to the idea but I figured, everyone else in L.A. is in therapy, why not me?"

He chuckled and Edward and I smiled at him.

"If, in the end, Ethan is still available, then who knows? At this point, I consider him a friend who I'd probably like to get to know better. But I'll admit that I'm a little terrified." I took in the sad expression on his face and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh Christopher," I let out a sob as I stood, closing the distance between us in order to give him a hug, before sitting back down again.

"Don't start me crying Bella mia. Believe me, it's the last thing you two want; your emotional wreck of a friend who can't stop crying and brings everyone down because he's always in a 'funk'."

"Chris, you know Bella and I could never feel that way about you." Edward started, "I'm actually glad that you're being honest finally. Ever since this happened with Gerry, you've been going around wearing a happy mask to hide your pain. It's not healthy my friend."

Chris exhaled before nodding in agreement. "Maybe I don't need therapy after all, I'll just phone you with my troubles," he teased Edward, causing my husband to bark out a laugh.

"Well, as you know, I'm no stranger to therapy. I spent a lot of years learning to trust again but, I have to tell you that meeting Bella was better for me than any amount of therapy."

I smiled at him as Chris listened.

"Finding that one person who loves you unconditionally, the one that you want to be with more than anyone else in this world, it's an amazing feeling." He bit his lip and shook his head as my eyes filled with tears once again. "I never used to care about what I was doing tomorrow, or next week, next month. Bella has given me so much to look forward to. I'm anxious to face each new day as it comes, simply because I get to share it with her."

Yeah, here come the tears…

He leaned forward, giving Chris a serious look, while still keeping one arm draped around my shoulders. "It's what I wish for you my friend. You deserve happiness, Chris, but more than that, you also have so much to offer another person. You have a great capacity to love, and it would be a shame to never share that with someone who could return those feelings."

Chris sniffled as I felt the tears trail down my own cheeks. "Thank you, Edward. That means more than you'll ever know." He then cleared his throat and grinned mischievously, "Are you sure you wouldn't consider batting for the other team, because I think I want to marry you right now."

I giggled through my tears. "Sorry Chris, you know he's taken, you were there."

He chuckled and then sighed. "Sadly, all the best ones are always taken." He stopped and thought for a minute, "Except Ethan of course…" He seemed to ponder that before throwing up his hands and rising to his feet. "That's a discussion for another day. I must be off my darlings. We all have a very busy day tomorrow!"

***L&EL***

"And the BAFTA goes to… Edward Masen for The Harvest of Avarice…"

Edward looked a little stunned as he turned to kiss me, before standing from his seat. On the way to the stage, I watched as he accepted a couple congratulatory hugs.

I couldn't help but admire how handsome he was as he stood at the microphone, looking out at the sea of faces. "Forgive me if I begin to babble nonsensically, because I will most surely blame it on the jet lag." The audience murmured in amusement.

"Ah," he began as he ran his hand through his hair. "Firstly, I wish to thank the entire cast and crew, all of whom were an absolute joy to work with,"

With the exception of Nicole French, who had proven herself to be batshit crazy.

I knew at that precise moment, that Edward was thinking the same thing that I was, but had decided to take the high road during his speech.

"Specifically Hal, our director, for having faith in my ability, especially during those times when it had all but abandoned me," He took a breath and looked down at the award cradled in his hands, "My family, which includes my manager Jasper, for the millions of ways they help me on a daily basis." Edward then looked directly at me, "And last, but most certainly not least, my wife. Every day since I met you is better than the one before, baby. I love you." He blew me a kiss, waved to the crowd and sauntered offstage as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

***L&EL***

"Mr. Corday, that isn't going to be acceptable, please inform the Seattle store that we either change the date, or I will be unable to attend." I was insistent that the Seattle stop on my book tour not interfere with Oscar night, which was only six days away.

Edward and I were on an airplane en route from Phoenix to Chicago for the next stop on the tour. As soon as the pilot had permitted the use of cell phones, I'd called Mr. Corday. I could sense Edward twitching beside me, and realized I should have waited until I was alone to make the call.

"I'll see what I can do Bella, now that everyone knows who you really are; maybe I'll be able to get through to these people."

"I hope so." I smiled. "Thanks for your help."

After I ended the call, I turned to find Edward glaring at me.

I held up my hand, "Don't start, Edward," knowing what he was about to say.

"Bella, we've been over this and I don't intend to back down. You cannot jeopardize your career for me. End of story."

Maybe it was the pregnancy making me extra touchy, but I took exception to his tone. "I don't recall the words 'to obey' in our wedding vows Edward. But it certainly sounds as if you're telling me what to do."

He looked as if he was about to apologize before setting his lips in a hard line. "Maybe someone needs to once in a while."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now," I muttered, low enough so that no one other than Edward would hear me. "Why can't you accept that I want to do this for you?"

"I'm telling you that it's unnecessary. You attended the BAFTAs with me. That was enough. I don't need you holding my hand at the Oscars."

I stared at his face, waiting for him to take back the hurtful words, but he merely continued to stare until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood to climb over him.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else can I go on an airplane, Edward?" I answered; my voice heavy with sarcasm. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh."

I locked myself in the toilet, not giving a damn if anyone else needed to use it. There was another one in first class, so yeah. After forcing myself to calm down, I pulled out my phone again and called Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She chirped into the phone before pausing. "Hold on, aren't you flying right now?"

"Yes, I am. I need some advice. I'm so angry that I've locked myself in the bathroom."

"Eww. I wonder how well they clean those things after people like your brother and Rose visit them?"

"Alice! Focus please; I said I need your advice."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Bella. What's Edward done now?"

I went on to explain the situation about Oscar night and the book tour, and found that Alice was in complete agreement with me.

"We've already got your dress ready and everything. He'd better not screw this up." She said in exasperation. "Look honey, my advice is to let him think he's won. Chris and I will take care of everything at this end; you handle the book tour situation, but drop the subject when you're around Edward. I think he needs to be taught a little lesson, the obstinate fool."

"I don't want to hurt him…"

"Trust me Bella, I know my brother, if you do things his way, he'll be hurting alright. But if you do things my way, you'll be helping him avoid that pain, while teaching him that he doesn't always know what's best. He's going to be the happiest man at the Oscars." She ended with a giggle.

When I returned to my seat, Edward gave me a worried look. "Bella, I think I should explain myself…"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it Edward."

"But…"

"Believe me, you've said enough." With that, I put my earbuds in and pointedly ignored him for the rest of the flight.

***L&EL***

By the time we got to Duke's, I was speaking to Edward again. I could never stay angry for long. But I did decide to follow Alice's advice and not mention Oscar night again. I was quickly learning not to bet against her.

"Hello kids!" Duke greeted us excitedly. "You both look great." He said as he hugged us.

"And you look quite handsome," I told him sweetly.

He laughed. "Ah, I may have to keep you Bella. You do wonders for my ego."

I giggled and Edward frowned. "Forget about it old man." He said in mock anger before we all laughed.

"Bella!" Fiona squealed as soon as she spotted us, before running over to hug me.

"Careful," Edward lightly admonished his energetic cousin.

"Sorry," Fiona was all smiles and flushed cheeks as she began to speak. "I'm so glad you're here, even if it's only for a day. Your book is so great! Even though I'm a little old for it, it's exactly the sort of thing I loved to read when I was little. Right now, I'm reading the Chronicles of Narnia, I'm on book four. They're so exciting. I prefer the books over the movies, but the movies were done quite well…"

"Fiona," Edward said with a laugh, "please take a breath, and where is my hug?" He said in a teasing tone.

Fiona laughed and hugged him, "Sorry Edward," then she proceeded to chatter away for the next few minutes, eventually having to be silenced by her mother.

***L&EL***

"Bella, whatever will you do about your prenatal visits while Edward's filming in Europe?" Edward's Aunt Nancy questioned as we ate dinner.

All of the extended family had gathered at Duke's house with the exception of Edward's cousin Claire and her husband Brian.

I smiled. "My doctor has a good friend who works as an obstetrician in Paris. I'll be seeing her, but my doctor will be kept closely informed of my progress."

"Being able to make those arrangements must have been a relief." Annette said brightly.

"Believe me, it was. My doctor suggested it as soon as I told her we'd be in Europe for three months." Edward turned and smiled at me, before placing his hand on my stomach under the table, the baby being his favorite topic of conversation. "I'll admit that I'd been stressing over it, so I'm very happy now."

***L&EL***

"Are you ready for L.A. baby?" Edward asked as we lay in bed. The book tour stop in Chicago had been another rousing success, and the next morning we would be on our way to our second home on the west coast.

"As ready as I ever am for L.A." Aside from making an appearance there for my book tour, Edward and I had been asked to appear together on Ellen. I was excited about it, but nervous as well since Ellen DeGeneres is one of my favorite celebrities.

"Relax, I've had nothing but fun whenever I've appeared on Ellen's show."

I nodded, nervousness causing me to bite my lip.

Edward studied me, "Hmm. Maybe I can take your mind off of your nerves?"

I grinned. "Please."

I love his distractions…

He managed to take my mind off of a great many things that night. At one point I think I forgot my own name.

***L&EL***

"No, I'm not Academy Award nominee Edward Masen," Edward said with a deadpan expression as he served the next customer at Starbucks, "Yeah, I get that a lot." He said as he rolled his eyes, feigning boredom.

I was seated onstage with Ellen as we watched my husband via hidden camera, approximately a block away, posing as a Starbucks employee. Obviously Ellen had convinced him to take part in one of her pranks. Originally, she was supposed to be feeding lines through Edward's earpiece, but she gave up once he started to ad-lib.

I never realized how funny Edward could be. Ellen and I, along with the studio audience were in stitches.

"Did I mention that Mr. Masen is nominated for an Oscar?" Edward asked the next customer. "I don't think he deserves it. Personally, I think Zack Galifianakis should have been nominated for Due Date, but that's just my opinion." He said with a disinterested shrug.

Some customers would laugh nervously; others just nodded politely as Edward blathered on.

"Do you think Edward Masen should win the best actor Oscar?" He asked one elderly gentleman.

"I don't know…" the old fellow trailed off in confusion.

"Well," Edward continued, "I think, what's his name, you know, that French guy, is a much better choice…"

"No, I'm not Edward Masen. Yeah, I've heard that before, I guess in a certain light I resemble him."

And so it continued with customer after customer…

"Be honest though, don't you think he's a bit funny looking?" Edward asked with a scowl.

"I think Will Ferrell's wooden gun in The Other Guys did a better acting job than Masen." He told one customer.

"My name's Bill," he stated while pointing at his name tag. "I'm not Mr. Masen, but I am in the entertainment industry. This is just my day job." He leaned closer to the customer as his voice dropped to a whisper, "Evenings I work as an exotic dancer."

The audience roared with laughter.

"Two shows a night and a matinee on Saturdays at The Dancing Bare, out by the airport. Come check it out, my stage name is Spunk Ransom." He told one female customer with a smile and a wink.

She actually had the nerve to ask if he gave lap dances.

Edward never lost a beat before promising, "For you doll, I'll even wear my special glow in the dark G-string."

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

When one big burly guy looked agitated enough to get physical with Edward for 'flirting' with his wife, Ellen pulled the plug on the prank and told Edward to return to the studio.

As we waited for him, Ellen and I chatted.

"Oh my." Ellen began, still laughing. "Bella, is he always like that?"

I shook my head as I tried to compose myself.

"No, not really. I mean, I think I saw a glimpse of this Edward when he appeared on Saturday Night Live."

"I saw that," Ellen chimed in, "he was very funny."

The audience gave a round of applause.

"Now Bella, I asked you on so that we could talk a little about your career." She then turned to the audience. "If you weren't aware, Bella is none other than Marie McCarty, author of Francisco and the Swallow."

The audience applauded again as Ellen held up a copy of my book.

"Bella, I have to say that this is a wonderful story. I recommend it to anyone with children, or anyone else for that matter. I don't have kids and I loved it."

"Thanks, thanks very much."

"It kept me entertained from beginning to end. It's not all fluff, things get tense there for a while." Ellen was smiling broadly.

"True. It's definitely not all sunshine and bunnies. The best fairytales have serious or even downright scary moments in them."

"I agree. And I hear you've finished a second book as well."

"Yes, the next one is entitled Kayla and the Fairies, I think the release date is tentatively scheduled for some time next month."

Suddenly, I could sense Edward at my side. I turned and he was smiling happily at my exchange with Ellen. I couldn't help but lean into him.

I barely noticed the applause as I gave him a warm welcoming kiss.


	4. Oscars & The Lucky Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> Part of the following chapter was written back in October for the Fandom 4 Texas Wildfire Relief.
> 
> A special thank you to a pair of lovely ladies: Teamswitzerlandmom for her beta work on the original chapter, and imadiehardtwihard2 for her assistance with the extended chapter! Thank you both so very much!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Chapter 4 – Oscars & The Lucky Man

EPOV

"Thanks for the 'heads up' Edward," Ellen said quietly once the show was over and Bella had made a quick visit to the ladies room. "You know how I love to prank guests, but I can't say I would have enjoyed scaring the crap out of a pregnant woman."

We laughed lightly. Knowing Ellen's penchant for frightening guests while on her show, I'd phoned her a couple of days before our appearance to let her know about the baby. Boy was I glad I did because, as I found out, she was indeed planning to have someone in a Scream mask sneak up behind Bella during the interview.

"Normally it would have been fine…"

Although I don't think anyone could scare Bella as much as her brother did in that clown mask…

I shuddered at the memory.

Just then, Bella reappeared at my side, smiling brightly.

We exchanged goodbye hugs with Ellen and hastily headed toward our waiting limo. This visit to L.A. was going to be a whirlwind.

The Oscars were tomorrow night, and my parents and Duke, along with Emmett and Rose, had arrived today in order to attend. After dropping Bella off at the house with the family, Jasper and I headed across town for a photo shoot.

"This is the one I was telling you about," Jasper said as he handed me a script.

"Chained To The Sky" I repeated the title aloud.

"Yeah, it's from a Bob Dylan line, I think it goes 'No one is free, even the birds are chained to the sky'."

"What are you a music historian now?" I asked with a laugh just before Jasper flipped me the bird.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, the story is really good and it's unlike anything you've ever done before. I think you should read it."

"Why don't you give me the CliffsNotes version."

Jasper rubbed his hands together and leaned forward in his seat. He lived for this shit. "It's set in the 1970's. The story is about a singer who becomes a star. He's young, impressionable; kind of loses himself along the way through excess. You know drugs, alcohol, women…"

"Does he end up dead in the end because Bella doesn't handle that well?"

Jasper chuckled. "No, this actually has a happy ending, and you get to sing in it. Just read the script."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What makes you think I want to sing on camera?"

"Edward, we all know you have a great voice. No one's going to make you do something you don't want though. But, if my opinion counts for anything, I think you should do it."

"The film or the singing?"

Jasper grinned. "Both."

The photo shoot was predictable. This particular photographer loved to show the intense and brooding side of Edward Masen. I was so ridiculously happy, that it took a while to tap into that part of my psyche. Then I remembered that Bella wouldn't be with me at the Academy Awards the next night, and suddenly it became quite easy to look despondent.

Fuck. I'm regretting pushing her to do this already.

It was too late to change things though. The book tour date in Seattle was etched in stone. The best thing I could do for Bella was pretend that it didn't bother me.

I could do that much for the woman I loved.

***L&EL***

"'Don't cry', the swallow told Francisco, 'I won't be gone forever, now that you have helped me find my family, I will return to you every summer'," I stood mesmerized as Bella read to the small group of children seated at her feet.

This stop on her book tour was a little different from the others, and I could tell that she was enjoying herself immensely. Judging by the faces of the children, they were just as enraptured by my wife as I was, as she read to them from her first published work.

"Baby, that was wonderful." I told her when it was finally over and I had her in my arms.

"Oh, Edward, it was so much fun, reading my words to them while watching their little faces light up." Her smile was breathtaking. "But, do you know what was on my mind the entire time?"

"The thought of me, naked?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

Bella giggled. "Hmm," she hummed as she pressed her lips to mine, "You caught me. That is what I think about ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but while I was reading to the children, all I could think about was reading to our baby someday."

I could see the tears well up in her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't wait, sweetheart." I said as I kissed her nose.

***L&EL***

"You disgust me," Bella was speaking but, understandably, I was a bit taken aback by the words I'd heard escape her perfect lips. Even during those times when she was angry with me, she'd never stooped to name-calling.

Was I having a nightmare?

"Boorish, that's the word I'm looking for. You are boorish, and a Neanderthal."

I opened my eyes wide in shock, only to find her lying next to me with her cell phone to her ear. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized the insults she was spewing were not directed at me.

If I'd had to venture a guess, I'd wager that the person at the receiving end of Bella's verbal diatribe was none other than her brother.

I had to admit that there was no arguing with her apt description. I'd borne witness to incidents where Emmett was all of the above and more.

"No, Emmett, not boring. You, brother dear, could never be boring." She sighed then in exasperation. "Emmett, you went to college. Boorish. Look it up. I've got to go, I'll see you later. Yes, I love you too." She chuckled then before ending the call.

I smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Emmett being Emmett again?"

"You know it. He's excited because he thinks he's going to meet Sandra Bullock tonight."

"He probably will at the after-party."

Bella grinned and shook her head. "Yeah, well, while he was speaking with me on the phone, he and Rose got into a discussion about the fact that Emmett wants her to grant him a 'hall pass' for the evening." Bella said, making little air quotes with her fingers. "So he can spend some quality time with 'Sandy' as he calls her."

I laughed. "I probably don't want to know this but, what exactly would a hall pass entitle him to do?"

"Nothing too bad, he just wants to have permission to kiss her."

"What?"

"He told Rose, emphatically, that he wouldn't be the one to initiate the kiss, but he feels that Sandy will somehow find him irresistible. And if she kisses him, he doesn't want Rose to seek retribution; hence the hall pass."

"And Rose's response?"

"She said she'd rip off his lips if he kissed anyone other than her." Bella was giggling pretty hard then, "He argued back that he promised to push Sandy away if she slipped him the tongue."

I laughed. "I'm surprised Rose didn't threaten to rip off something else."

"Me too, but she said that the only reason his peen was safe was because she wanted Whit to have siblings someday."

We were both laughing then as I pulled her close to me. "Bella, did you just say peen?"

She bit her lip. "Well, Rose actually said dick but I thought that was a little crass."

I gave her a swift kiss, "My little potty mouth wife doesn't like to say the word dick?"

Predictably, my question brought forth that beautiful blush.

***L&EL***

After breakfast, the moment I'd been dreading finally arrived. I had to say goodbye to Bella. I was sending her back to Seattle.

If this was really the right thing to do, then why do I feel so damned terrible about it?

"Edward, you say the word and I'll stay," she told me with tears in her eyes.

It was time to become Edward Masen, and pretend that sending her away wasn't killing me inside. "No, baby. This is for the best. Your career is every bit as important as mine." I kissed her lips. "Besides, in the end, this is nothing more than another public appearance that I'm forced to endure. Alice will be there with me, and then later tonight, I'll see you back home."

With a resigned sigh, she kissed me goodbye and I watched her walk to the waiting car. Once it had exited through the security gate, I closed the door and leaned back against it.

Fuck, fuck, and fuck.

I have really done it to myself this time.

At nine o'clock in the fucking morning, I grabbed the bottle of Jack, and poured myself three fingers worth.

I knew Alice would be arriving soon, and she would no doubt give me shit for drinking this early, but I didn't care.

***L&EL***

She's not coming.

She's really not coming.

I pulled at my hair before looking in the mirror to adjust my tie for what was probably the hundredth time.

What did you expect?

You told her not to come

Why did she have to believe me? I'm an actor for Christ's sake. She of all people should know me better than that.

"Edward," I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Coming," I answered before pulling on my jacket and adjusting the cuffs of my sleeves. I gave myself one last scowl in the mirror before exiting the bedroom.

"Hey Ali," I greeted my sister with a half-hearted hug.

"Wow" She said with a frown. "Who died? Because you look like you're going to attend a funeral rather than going to accept the Oscar for Best Actor?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ali, even though I'm not going to win." I said as I shook my head. "I'm just… I don't know. None of this feels right without her here." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Alice took a deep breath. "Are you now regretting the fact that you sent her away?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. Alice reached over and grasped my upper arm in a comforting gesture as I continued. "She's already given up so much for me. It's the last night of her book tour, and I thought I could at least do this one thing. This one unselfish thing. But it appears that I can't."

"It's only one evening Edward. You'll be fine." Alice didn't understand. How could I expect her to?

"I know it's just one evening. But it's a really important evening, and I managed to convince my wife that I didn't need her with me. I'm nervous." I said as I ran my hand through my hair again. "So fucking nervous. And Bella makes everything better," I trailed off, probably sounding like an idiot. "If I were to win, and that's a big if," I continued "It will mean absolutely nothing if she's not with me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Edward, but she wanted to stay with you. She'd planned to cancel the last night of the tour."

I nodded.

"And yet you took it upon yourself to tell her not to do that."

I nodded again, feeling like shit.

"I love you little brother, but you're an idiot."

"I know," I moaned.

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now," Alice chirped cheerfully.

How can she be so happy when I'm dying inside?

"Come on," she urged me toward the door. "The limo's outside."

I sighed before following her.

As we approached the car she stopped. "You know, I don't think I'm really up to this Edward."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I decided I don't want to be your date tonight."

"Alice, what the hell? You promised."

"I know I did, but I've changed my mind. I'll ride over later with Jazz and the others," she continued in the same happy tone.

I stood there gaping at my sister in disbelief. This sort of behavior was completely out of character for her.

She smiled and patted my cheek. "So you see, I sort of took it upon myself to arrange for someone to take my place."

Alice has arranged for someone to be my date? What the fuck?

"Alice, if you think I'm taking anyone other than you to this thing, you're out of your mind," I snarled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Edward Cullen, when are you going to learn to never bet against me? The driver has already been instructed where to pick up your date."

What the hell has gotten into her?

The thought crossed my mind that maybe I was being Punk'd.

Didn't I hear somewhere that that show was making a comeback?

I also knew that Alice would never be a willing participant to something like that.

Christ. She has lost her mind.

"Well, then he can be UN-instructed. Alice, in case you're forgetting, I am a married man. A very happily married man." I snapped at her. "There will be no date. I'll go alone." I huffed before turning and wrenching open the door to the limo and ducking inside.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. There she sat, a vision in a shimmering red gown, observing my reaction with a curious expression. She tilted her head and smiled before taking a sip from her crystal flute glass.

My gorgeous wife.

"Perhaps I misjudged the situation Edward, but I was certain that you would prefer to attend tonight's gala with me rather than with your sister."

I heard Alice's ringing laughter, and realized that I hadn't yet closed the door.

"I'll see you both a little later," she said with another giggle before shutting it for me.

I sat there staring at my wife in amazement. "Bella?" I breathed out before sliding across the seat until my body was pressed against hers. "Baby, you're really here?"

"Yes Edward. I would never let you go through this alone, but unfortunately, you have to learn things the hard way sometimes," she said with a smile.

I pulled her to me and kissed her until we were both breathless. "God, I'm so sorry Bella. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Edward." She said as she placed her hand on the side of my face. "And you also deserve to win tonight. But even if you don't, I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world other than by your side. That's how it will always be, so you'd better get used to it," she said before kissing me softly.

"But what about the book tour?"

"It's only one night Edward. It's been rescheduled for Tuesday evening, which still makes it possible for me to fly with you to Europe the next day."

"But they told you they couldn't move the date." I said, still confused.

"It's funny how they changed their tune once I informed them that it was either change the date, or cancel the appearance altogether."

I sighed and sat back in the seat, perfectly content and at ease knowing my beautiful girl would be with me tonight.

She is amazing

The smile fell from my face however, as I watched her take another sip of her drink. "Sweetheart, what is that?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry" She smirked. "It's only grape juice."

I relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound accusing…"

Bella placed her finger on my lips, silencing my worries. "Shh. Baby, you really need to relax. And please stop apologizing." She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through my hair. "Promise me that you'll be calm for the rest of the evening, and I promise to make it worth your while," she breathed the words into my ear, and I immediately felt myself growing hard.

I took a deep breath. "I promise," I whispered back.

***L&EL***

"As soon as I read the script, I knew I wanted to play this part," Bella and I were on the red carpet. She had stepped away while I answered questions and I could hear the clicking of the cameras all around us as the photographers had a field day with her in that stunning red dress.

"It's such a deeply personal story in the midst of a time that literally changed the entire world." I continued.

"How do you feel about being nominated?"

"Well, obviously, I feel very honored and grateful for myself, as well as for the rest of the cast and crew. Keeping my fingers crossed that Hal wins best director and that we also win best film."

"I see your lovely wife is here tonight, I was under the impression that she would be on her book tour."

I laughed and shook my head, "So was I!"

My answer caused the reporter's eyebrows to raise.

"She surprised you?"

I nodded. "She did indeed." I glanced over at my wife and winked at her. "It was a wonderful surprise."

****L&EL****

There is no way I'm going to win, especially against these other guys. Two of them are movie legends for Christ's sake.

I had just finished presenting the Oscar for Best Cinematography, and was now back, happily seated with Bella as we waited.

I let my mind wander….

Bella is stunning in that dress. It shows just enough cleavage…

Well, maybe a little too much cleavage. I'll have to speak to Alice about that…

I swear I saw Leo leering at her. Eat your heart out asshat.

I'll be the one helping her out of that dress later tonight. Fucker.

I was pulled from my musings when Bella covered my hand with hers. I turned my glance to the stage where her attention was riveted. Helen Mirren was announcing the nominees for the next award.

"This young man captured our hearts and minds with his emotional portrayal of a soldier faced with making the ultimate sacrifice in war torn Europe." Helen said with a smile. "Edward Masen in The Harvest of Avarice." Helen's announcement was followed by a short clip from the film.

I swallowed hard as Bella gripped my hand even tighter. Helen went on to announce the other nominees, one by one, as I forced my expression into one of quiet expectation.

"And the Oscar goes to…." I watched; my body perfectly still, as Helen tore open the envelope and pulled the card from the inside. "Edward Masen in The Harvest of Avarice," she announced in a clear voice.

I felt all the air leave my lungs in a whoosh as Bella bounced excitedly in her seat beside me. I stood and turned toward her, wrapping my arms around her. "Oh my God," I whispered into her neck. "I love you baby."

She wrapped her arm around me and spoke into my ear, "I'm so proud of you," she said before pulling away and holding my face between her hands. "You won. Oh, Edward you won. I love you so much," she said with tears in her eyes. I swiftly kissed her lips before standing to make my way to the stage in a daze.

When I reached the microphone, Helen kissed my cheek and whispered her congratulations before handing me the golden statuette. I stood there for a moment looking down at it as I nervously ran a hand through my hair. I finally turned to face the audience. They were all there; fellow actors, actresses and directors, people I'd admired for many years.

"Wow," I began, "Are we sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?" I was only half joking. The audience murmured in amusement.

I ran my hand through my hair again. "I cannot believe this. I'm stunned," I took a deep breath. "To the other actors who were also nominated, I am so honored to have been included amongst you. Every one of you deserves this much more than I." I sighed and shook my head. "Be that as it may, I'd like to thank the Academy, um, along with our wonderful cast, Tony, Yves and Rachel, our amazing director Hal, who was able to turn his vision into a reality through grit, determination, praise," I grinned, "and sometimes tough love."

I took another breath. "I want to thank my family, most of whom are here tonight, Mom, Dad, Duke, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, my good friend Chris" I grinned, "Charlie and Suzanne, back home in Washington, my assistant Alec, and my agent Jane," I took another breath. "I'm certain I've forgotten someone."

I then turned and looked directly at my wife. Her face was shining, her cheeks wet with her tears. Her proud smile melted my heart. "Most importantly, I want to thank my beautiful wife." I smiled at her. "Bella, the day we met changed my life forever. You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank you for putting up with my bouts of moodiness and sometimes sheer stupidity." The audience chuckled. "Your love and support means everything, and without it I know for a fact I wouldn't be standing here accepting this award. I love you, baby." I blew her a kiss. She mouthed the words 'I love you'. I smiled and waved at the crowd before exiting the stage.

***L&EL***

Knowing that Bella was exhausted, I decided we would only attend the Vanity Fair after party, and even then I knew we wouldn't stay long.

After making the rounds, making sure to say hello to anyone I'd worked with in the past, and to the directors I particularly wanted to work with in the future, Bella and I returned to our table where Emmett and Rose appeared to be in the midst of an argument, much to the amusement of my parents and Duke.

"The way I look at it, he owes me." Emmett told his wife before crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Good luck with that." Rose gave him a dirty look before taking a sip of her champagne.

Bella and I gave one another a confused look.

Suddenly, Emmett was on his feet and wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he led me away from our family. "Eddie, as I was telling Rose, the way I see it I left my very young son in order to be a good brother-in-law and support you on your special night."

I frowned. "Emmett, you fucking begged to come to this…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he continued after totally disregarding my statement. "You say tomato; I say what-the-fuck-ever."

I feel a migraine coming on…

"Point is I'm here for you. So that means you owe me."

I sighed. "Just get to the point Emmett."

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Sandy. You have to introduce me to Sandy. I can't go home knowing I was in the same room with her and never had the balls to speak to her. Well, obviously I do have the balls, but Rose says I can't just walk up to her without an introduction, so that's where you come in." The serious expression morphed into a dazzling smile.

I grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and downed the contents before glaring at my brother-in-law. "Come on." I gestured for him to follow me as I made my way to Sandy's table.

As soon as Sandra saw us approaching, she smiled and stood to greet me. "Hi Edward, I tried to find you earlier to congratulate you." She said before giving me a hug.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I smiled and saw Sandra glance over at Emmett. "Oh, Sandra, this is my wife's brother, Emmett."

"Hi Emmett, pleased to meet you." Sandra said as she held out her hand.

Emmett never returned the handshake. When I turned to see why, the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't believe it. Emmett was petrified, and for once in his stupid life, he was speechless. "Now that's not something you see every day," I remarked with a chuckle. "Emmett," I nudged his arm which seemed to wake him up and he reached for Sandra's hand, shaking it timidly.

"You're my favorite actress." He mumbled.

"Thanks very much," She answered. "Which movie do you like the best?"

Emmett licked his lips and swallowed before answering in a raspy whisper. "Um, Speed. And I like The Lake House, even though it's a chick flick."

Sandra laughed and Emmett got quiet again as he stood there just blinking and staring.

"Is he always this talkative?"

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Hello darlings!" I turned to find Christopher, making a beeline for us.

"Hello Chris," Sandra said, leaning in to kiss Chris on both cheeks.

"Hello Sandy darling, you look fabulous, even if I didn't dress you." He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry, Chris, next time, I promise." She told him sheepishly.

"I'm going to hold you to that chicka." He answered with a wink.

Chris got a look at Emmett's starstruck demeanor and his smile turned downright mischievous. "I see you've met my Emmybear." He said while looping an arm through one of Emmett's big beefy ones.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, still in a daze.

Sandy got a look of understanding on her face, "Oh, so you and Emmett are…?" she asked, gesturing between them.

"Oh, yes we are." Chris answered suggestively.

Finally Emmett seemed to snap out of his Sandy stupor. "What are you talking about Chris?" He said as he pulled his arm away. "Dude, I love you like a brother, or sometimes a sister, but you know I don't bat for the other team bro."

"Oh dear," Chris said before leaning toward Sandra conspiratorially. "He always gets like this when he drinks. Years of repressed sexual tendencies."

"Ohhh." Sandra answered as she nodded in understanding as Chris pulled Emmett away.

I was biting the inside of my cheek so hard to keep from laughing that I was certain that I'd drawn blood.

I gave Sandra a smile and a quick wave as I followed Chris and Emmett away from her table.

"Chris, let go of me," Emmett continued to protest as Chris led him back to our waiting family. "Dude, that was so uncool!" He bellowed.

When I relayed the story of what transpired during Emmett conversation with 'Sandy', the guffaws from our table were so loud that I actually feared we'd be thrown out. Rose and Bella were the worst, as they leaned against each other laughing their asses off.

Emmett sulked but seemed to recover after another glass of champagne.

***L&EL***

During the limo ride to the house, I got a congratulatory phone call from Charlie who was back in Forks babysitting for Whit. Rose and Emmett left the party when we did, in order to catch a late flight back to Seattle. Ironically, it was the same flight I was supposed to catch in order to meet up with Bella that evening.

"Did you have a good time tonight sweetheart?" I asked once we arrived at the house.

She smiled. "Yes, but I'll be glad to get back home to Seattle, even if it's only for a couple of days."

I blew out a breath. "Bella, are you sure you're up to this European trip? I mean you could wait a few days before flying over, maybe rest up…."

She cut me off. "Edward Cullen," she snapped. "What did we talk about earlier? Have you not learned your lesson yet?"

She quirked her eyebrow before looking into my eyes, "I wouldn't get any rest because I would be unhappy without you. It would be the same for you, don't try to deny it."

I nodded sheepishly.

"Edward, face the fact that it's better for our health and well-being if we aren't separated." She smiled. "We're very lucky that we can choose to be together every day. There are so many people who don't have that choice. Think of all the soldiers scattered all over the globe who are missing their loved ones tonight."

I was abruptly ashamed of myself.

"Our life together is a gift, and I don't plan to waste a moment of it," she ended with a whisper.

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered.

We stood there, in our room, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. I placed kisses along her shoulder and throat before finding her lips again. My entire body came alive as I held her in my arms. I knew that ten, twenty, even fifty years from now, I would still feel the same.

I traced her lips with my tongue before she parted them, inviting me inside.

As our tongues danced in a slow erotic rhythm, I felt Bella's hands gently slide my jacket from my shoulders. Once it was on the floor, I returned the favor by sliding the straps of her dress down her arms until the garment was lying, pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and to the side, pulling me with her.

I glanced down at her beautiful form. Her breasts were bare, the plunging neckline of the dress so extreme that she hadn't worn a bra. I had a sudden fear that Leo may have gotten more than an eyeful when he was staring at her.

I shook my head to dispel the image of that leering motherfucker from my mind.

After pausing for a moment to place my cufflinks on the dresser, I turned and moved back over to her.

Bella's small fingers began to work the buttons on my shirt. I ran my hands down her sides and over her hips, tracing along the bottom edge of her red lace panties and further down until I could feel the top of her stockings.

"Leave the stockings and shoes on," I whispered.

Bella smirked as she reached the last button and pulled my shirt from my body. She leaned in and placed a soft warm kiss on my chest.

Within minutes, my pants and boxer briefs were added to the pile of clothing, along with Bella's panties. The red stilettos added enough height that I didn't need to bend down in order to kiss her lips. I started there before brushing my lips down her throat and chest until I reached her breasts.

I paused there, pulling my head back in order to see her face.

I grasped her breasts in my hands, palming them before tweaking her nipples gently; all the time searching her expression for any sign of discomfort.

"Sensitive?" I asked.

"Yes, but that feels good. Don't stop."

I bent down again taking one nipple in my mouth and was rewarded with a breathy moan. I reached my arms around her and cupped her ass cheeks, pulling her lower body against my erection as I laved the other nipple with my tongue.

God I love the feel of her body… her soft skin…

Bella started to walk forward, effectively moving me with her, until the edge of the mattress was against the back of my knees. "Sit," she directed.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied with a smirk, and did as she commanded.

Bella let go of me and I reached for her. "Uh uh uh" she said as she twitched her finger at me in a scolding fashion, "hands by your side."

"Bella, I want to touch you," I whined.

"You will be touching me," she said in a sultry voice as she twirled her fingers in my hair, "but not with your hands. Not right away at least."

I groaned as I grasped the meaning of her words.

I reached out again to touch her beautiful body, causing her to back away several inches. "I mean it Edward, if you touch me you won't be getting laid tonight."

"Bella!" I exclaimed in shock.

She giggled. "Come on baby, I want to do this," she said with pleading eyes as she closed the gap between us again and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back, caressing her tongue with mine, before finally nodding my head and letting out a deep breath.

How can I refuse her, especially when she's naked?

Bella unexpectedly dropped to her knees in front of me. I watched intently as she licked her lips, her hands resting on each of my thighs.

Oh my God…

I clutched the duvet with both hands to keep them anchored beside me. She looked up at me and winked before she grasped my erection in one of her small warm hands and began stroking it slowly; up, down, up, down.

Oh God, I love her hand…

I love her tongue even more…

As if in answer to my thoughts, Bella bent down and swiped her tongue across the tip.

Once, twice, three times before swirling her tongue around it and taking the head completely into her warm soft mouth.

"Fuck," I muttered as I fisted the bed clothes even harder and my eyes rolled back in my head.

Bella released me in order to speak. "All in good time Edward," she teased before wrapping her lips around my erection again.

It took everything in me not to touch her, when all I wanted to do was to grab the back of her head and hold her there as I thrust my swollen cock in and out of her perfect mouth.

To think that there was a time I actually tried to stop her from doing this…

Lesson learned…

Bella sped up her movements as she sucked just a bit harder. I knew if she kept up this pace, I would be coming soon.

I don't want to come in her mouth…

Once again, as if she could read my thoughts, she abruptly stopped and withdrew her lips from around my cock. She smiled up at me before kissing the head and rising to her feet.

I really want to touch her…

She leaned into me and kissed my lips before climbing onto my lap, straddling me, and slowly easing herself onto my length.

Oh fuuuuccck…

I love this position…

Wet, deep and so tight…

"Now you can use your hands Edward," she said breathlessly as she began to rock against me. "It's so deep this way," she said with a moan as she threw her head back and began to really move.

I swiftly grasped onto her hips, helping to guide her movements, while also helping her to keep her balance. Because of Bella's amazing mouth, I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. My hope was that since she'd been so horny lately, it wouldn't take much to carry her over the edge with me. Regardless, I made a concentrated effort to hold off my orgasm as long as possible. I tried, I really did, but when my wife began to ride me fast and hard while, at the same time her gorgeous full breasts bounced in front of my face, well, fuck, I'm only human after all.

"Baby, I'm not going to last," I panted out. "Take it easy love."

I was totally fucking enjoying what she was doing, and I really didn't want her take it easy, but I also didn't want her to over exert herself.

"No Edward. I want it. Just. Like. This." She rocked hard on my erection as she grunted out each word.

"Oh fuck, oh Bella," I panted again as I felt myself come apart at her words. Bella's muscles clenched around my cock like a vice as I moaned, her hot breath on my neck; and before I knew it, I was exploding deep inside her.

She continued to rock for a moment longer before her body stiffened and with one loud prolonged moan, she climaxed around me.

I held her close, encircling her in my arms, as her trembling subsided and our breathing once again returned to normal. We sat still and quiet, clinging to one another for a long moment before I kissed her lips gently and slowly eased out of her.

"Jesus baby," I whispered against her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there as well, "are you okay?"

"More than wonderful," she answered with a giggle, "you worry too much. I'm not made of glass you know."

"I know…"

"Then stop treating me that way," she placed a kiss on my lips. "I know you mean well, but Edward, I want to enjoy sex the way we used to."

"You haven't enjoyed it?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I have. When we make love it's always beautiful and perfect. It's just, you've been so controlled; sometimes I miss the Edward that would cut loose; the Edward who talked dirty to me," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"A little," she agreed with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know how much I worry."

"Yes and I know it's because you love me. I'm not telling you to tie me up and work me over with a belt," she giggled again. "All I ask is that you trust me and believe me when I say everything is fine. We can be a little more adventurous."

My traitorous dick twitched at her words.

Down boy…

"Agreed," I said with a smile before lifting her off of my lap, and laying her down on the bed. I lay on my side, next to her, and kissed her lips. "Lie back and relax sweetheart, I'm going to make you more comfortable.

I sat up and scooted down until I was next to her feet. I removed one shoe and its twin before dropping them to the floor beside the bed. Next, I slowly removed one stocking and then the other before sending them to join the shoes on the floor.

I gazed at my beautiful naked wife, stretched out before me, her eyes glowing with the intensity of her love for me.

Her entire body is glowing actually…

I am a lucky, lucky man…

I started with her feet, kissing each one, and then massaging them in turn; Bella's satisfied moans threatening to make me hard again. I brushed my hand up the smooth skin of each leg, leaving a kiss or two as I went.

I caressed each hip before leaving kisses there. I left a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs. Bella knew this wasn't about sex; it was about showing her how much I loved her. I kissed my way up to her shoulders and her neck before kissing her soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back with a small smile.

I moved back down to her midsection and placed my hand on her no longer flat abdomen, caressing it with my fingertips. "How is our child this evening?" I whispered.

"Growing as you can tell," she answered, still smiling. "I won't be able to keep it a secret much longer."

"True." I smiled as I looked back at her slightly protruding stomach. I leaned down and placed a kiss there.

"Everyone who is important to us already knows anyway," Bella continued, "and I wouldn't mind the fans knowing, it's just the stupid paps that annoy me."

I nodded in agreement.

It was true; I thought the press attention would die down once Bella and I settled into married life. Instead, the attention was just as intense as before, with the paps on constant 'baby bump watch'.

I trailed my fingers over her belly before leaning down to kiss it again. "Is it strange to feel this much love for someone I haven't even met yet?" I asked, my voice breaking with emotion.

Bella was already my whole world, but from the day she told me I was to become a father, that world had expanded to include our tiny unborn child.

I looked up at Bella's face to see her eyes brimming with tears. "No Edward. That's our child, made by our love for one another. I love it too. More than I ever imagined possible."

I gave her stomach one last kiss before moving to lie down beside her. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her wet cheek.

"Your life will be changing again," Bella said in a whisper.

"For the better, love. Since the day I met you, it's always been for the better." I admitted before capturing her lips once more with mine.

Yes, I was a very lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Sandra Bullock for that bit of fuckery.
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for each and every one of you who reads and/or reviews. I heart you hard.
> 
> Up next will be chapters of Popsicle Sticks and Sugar Cookies…not necessarily in that order before returning to Lullabies. 
> 
> And, of course, once or twice a day I update the continuing saga of Wrap You in My Arms until it finishes with the epilogues in early July.
> 
> Later, baby.


	5. Californication & Idle Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> Thanks once again to to PixieKat for making my words purtier! 
> 
> Song rec: The Red Hot Chili Peppers "Californication"
> 
> Enjoy!

**BPOV**

_It's the edge of the world  
And all of western civilization  
The sun may rise in the East  
At least it settles in the final location  
It's understood that Hollywood  
sells Californication…_

As the plane began its descent toward Sea-Tac, I thought back over the events of the night before, all the while the lyrics to _Californication_ running through my head.

_How apropos…_

Being in town during the Oscars had been completely different from the other times I'd been there.

_Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Celebrity skin is this your chin  
Or is that war your waging?_

I had seen enough phony smiles to last a lifetime. Not to mention collagen lips and cheeks. And facial expressions or lack thereof courtesy of Botox.

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
Be my very own constellation  
A teenage bride with a baby inside  
Getting high on information  
And buy me a star on the boulevard  
It's Californication_

More than the results of the plastic surgeon's handiwork, the things hardest to witness were the false displays of affection. Everyone _loved_ my dress, my hair, my figure; although one producer's 'trophy wife' obviously wasn't impressed because she offered to give me the name of her plastic surgeon.

_What. The. Fuck.?_

I was never more grateful that my husband didn't want to live in L.A. than I was at that moment. I couldn't imagine having to see some of these people more than once a year. Having to socialize with them? Having them as neighbors?

I cringed at the thought.

There had been a few bright spots though. In the course of the evening, some of the conversations stood out in my memory.

One was with a well-known Hollywood actress, an Academy Award recipient in her own right, who told me that the best decision she ever made was to move to another state in order to raise her children away from the Hollywood hype.

"Don't get me wrong Bella, I think California is a wonderful place to live and raise children if you're _not_ a celebrity, or don't work in the movie business." Her voice dropped to a whisper then. "I didn't want my children turning out like some of those we see on covers of the tabloids."

I couldn't agree more. My hand naturally drifted to rest on my, so far unnoticeable, baby bump.

"My choice to live on the other side of the country probably limits the number of projects I do in a year, but the benefits far outweigh the cost."

I nodded as I considered her words.

_***L &EL***_

"I missed you so much little man," I cooed as I cuddled the hell out of Whit. Once we'd arrived home, Rose and Emmett had come by with the baby for a visit. My Dad drove up from Forks as well for the final night of the book tour.

"He's going to be so big by the time we get back from Europe." I could feel the lump beginning to form in my throat as I fought back tears.

"So is your stomach," Rose answered with a sad smile. "I hate that I'm going to miss seeing your baby bump as it grows. There's only one solution Bella. We'll have to Skype. Every. Day."

I nodded eagerly as Rose uncharacteristically sniffled, causing me to reach an arm around her neck and pull her into a hug.

"Definitely. That way I'll get to see this little guy and his Mommy gets to watch me get fat."

Rose barked out a laugh causing me to shoot her a playful scowl.

_***L &EL***_

As if I didn't already have enough to do, what with preparing to leave for England and France, I'd decided that I should view a couple of possible locations for the Seattle office of my mother's foundation. Edward seemed almost relieved when he found out that Emmett and Dad wanted to go along, because that meant he and Jasper could meet with a couple of studio execs who had flown to town.

They'd wanted a meeting while we were in L.A., but our time there had been too brief to accommodate them.

My Oscar-winning husband's career was hotter than it had ever been, and Jasper's phone was ringing nonstop with this director or that studio rep wanting a meeting. Word from Edward's agent Jane was that her office was being deluged with scripts for him to review as well.

Emmett, Dad and I dropped Rose and Whit at home before venturing into the city. The realtor would be meeting us at the first property which was located in the vicinity of the Pike Place Market.

"I don't like it," I muttered to Emmett as we stood looking around the empty office. The space, although nice enough, didn't feel right.

It was my own fault. The only direction I'd given the poor realtor was that the space needed to be on the ground floor.

I'd explained that the office needed to be at street level so it would be closer to the people who needed assistance. There was no way that I wanted my mother's name attached to something that looked down on the city from some lofty perch.

Dave, the realtor nodded and studied me for a minute. "What don't you like about it Bella?"

"It's sterile and cold… It feels like a storefront. I'm sorry Dave; I realize that I didn't give you much guidance on this. I guess I didn't know myself what I was looking for."

"But you think you do now?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm beginning to."

He smiled. "I know you don't have a lot of time, so let's go see the other property."

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing on the main floor of an old brownstone. All three floors of the building had been converted into office space, and from the moment I'd walked across the threshold, I'd found it difficult to contain my happy smile.

It was perfect.

The foyer with its wide staircase and ornately carved balustrade leading to the second floor was the first thing that caught my eye.

Dave led us to a set of double doors on the right wall, opposite the stairway. As soon as he unlocked them and we stepped inside, I was certain I didn't need to look any further.

The building had obviously been a home at one time, and this first room, no doubt the front parlor. As I took it in, I could envision an inviting reception and waiting area.

Another set of double doors at the rear of the 'parlor', led to a room which had obviously been a family dining room, but now would serve as a private office, beyond that, there was a bathroom and small break room, leading to a back porch which faced the alleyway containing parking spaces for the building's employees.

Once we returned to the front room, I let my eyes wander over the old crown molding and large bay window, which gave an unobstructed view of the quiet tree-lined street.

I knew that less than two blocks away, there was a women's shelter run by a local church.

It seemed the perfect location for the foundation's office.

I glanced at Dad, who was taking it all in as well while standing by the fireplace.

"What's upstairs?" Emmett asked.

"There's an attorney's office on the second floor, and a photography studio on the third." I nodded before sidling over to where Dad was standing with Emmett.

"What do you think?"

Emmett seemed just as curious as I was about my Dad's reaction. I watched as Dad bit the inside of his cheek. "I think that if your mother could be here right now, _this,_ " he stated, gesturing to the room around him, "would be what she would choose."

Dad's words were exactly what I was hoping to hear. "I think so too."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "This is perfect Sissy. I don't think you can pass it up."

When we got back to the house, Edward was waiting. Jasper had returned to L.A., his schedule every bit as busy as my husband's at that moment.

I excitedly showed Edward the photos I'd taken with my phone. "While we're in Europe, your mom said she'll see to the decorating, so that when we return, I can start interviewing potential employees."

That evening, we had dinner at Edward's parents' home. Knowing that we would be leaving in two days for Europe, everyone wanted to spend as much time with us as possible.

The feeling was mutual. Even though I was looking forward to seeing Paris for the first time, especially since it would be with Edward, I knew I would miss our family terribly during those months away.

_***L &EL***_

"Hello Bella and Edward," Doctor Flynn was beaming as she greeted us. "So tomorrow you fly to Europe?"

"Yes, I begin filming in France next week." Edward answered with a smile.

She nodded in understanding. "How about we try to hear this little one's heartbeat today?"

Edward couldn't have smiled any wider at her words, and as I watched him I realized that my expression probably mirrored his.

As I lay back on the examination table, Doctor Flynn placed the end of what appeared to be some sort of microphone against my abdomen. At first all I heard was static, and then, suddenly the room was filled with the amplified thrums of our baby's heartbeat.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened minutely, causing me to look up at him. He had _that expression_ on his face; the one of pure awe, devotion and joy. The one that made me want to pull him onto the exam table and kiss him breathless.

And maybe flip him over and ride him cowgirl style for the next two hours.

_Two hours? Really Bella?_

Yep. I'd discovered to my chagrin that horniness and pregnancy went hand in hand these days.

Obviously, I'd wait until Doctor Flynn and her nurse vacated the room, I have _some_ dignity after all.

Horniness aside, I took a deep breath in an effort to keep the tears at bay while reveling in the sound of our baby's beating heart.

Suddenly, Edward lips were pressing against the side of my head, and I couldn't stop a lone tear from escaping. "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." He whispered.

I sniffled and nodded.

After taking my measurements and a blood sample, Doctor Flynn asked that, once I was dressed we meet in her office.

Five minutes later, as we sat waiting, she appeared, closing the door behind her.

"Here we are," Dr. Flynn said as she took her seat and held out a folder filled with papers. "This is a copy of your file, Bella. You will need to give this to Doctor Girard when you see him in a month."

She then looked down at an identical file which lay open on her desk. "On second thought, I'd like you to see Doctor Girard in two weeks." She peered up at us over the rim of her glasses, "Do you think that will be a problem?"

I was a little flustered, worried that something was wrong. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Edward answered for me. "Is everything alright?"

Doctor Flynn pursed her lips. "Have you had much nausea Bella?"

I shook my head. "I had _some,_ but that seems to have subsided."

She looked back down at the file. "I know you've been travelling a lot, and it may be stress that has caused this, but you've lost weight." I heard Edward let out a breath.

Doctor Flynn held up her hand in an effort to calm Edward's rising panic. "It's not enough to be alarmed over just yet; only a couple of pounds, but Bella, you should be going in the other direction." She reminded softly. "You may have a touch of anemia as well, which is not uncommon."

I nodded stiffly. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, no need to fear. You heard the heartbeat as well as I did. My concern is that you not lose any more weight. Since nausea does not seem to be a problem, please make sure to eat regular meals. And rest. You need more sleep than you did before. You know all this, you have the literature."

I nodded and hung my head, feeling ashamed.

"Bella," Doctor Flynn called softly, forcing me to look up at her face. "This happens more often than you think with active young women such as yourself. There's no need for a guilt trip, you did nothing wrong. But that's the reason I want you to visit Doctor Girard in two weeks. I'm hoping you will have gained back the weight."

She stood then, and reached out to shake our hands.

"Safe journey. I'll be in touch with Doctor Girard, and I'll see you once you've returned."

"Thanks Doctor Flynn." Edward and I said in unison.

We had no security with us today. The paps didn't tend to hang out near our house, probably because they got tired of the police shooing them away. So, we actually found that we had more freedom of movement now than we did at the apartment.

Edward hadn't said a word since we'd left the doctor's. I could only assume that he was upset with me.

_Why wouldn't he be? I'd been negligent toward his child._

As we rode through the wet city streets, a new wave of guilt washed over me.

I was going to be a terrible mother. I'd been so concerned with my book tour and the Oscars that I hadn't been doing right by my baby.

So distracted was I, wallowing in self-pity, that I didn't pay attention to where we were going until Edward pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine.

I looked up from my lap and out of the window. The sight that greeted me finally caused me to break my silence. "Edward, why are we in the IHOP parking lot?"

He turned to me then. "Because, I'm going to make you eat pancakes until you can't stand to look at them anymore."

_He's definitely upset with me…_

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I allowed myself to become so distracted by everything going on that I've failed at the most important job I have, being a mother to our child…"

Before I could speak another word, Edward's finger was pressed to my lips, stopping me. "No, Bella. Don't blame yourself for this. If anyone is at fault, it's me."

_Oh crap_

His words and his pained expression shouldn't have taken me by surprise. After all this was _Edward_ speaking.

"I've let you do too much. The book tour, the BAFTAs, then the Oscars, and now starting up the Foundation," he tugged at his hair in agitation. "I'm so sorry…"

Hearing the words from his lips, I realized how silly I must have sounded when I voiced the same. Edward and I loved this baby beyond reason; to think that either of us would intentionally do anything that could harm it was utterly preposterous.

I knew that if I wanted Edward to stop blaming himself for every little bump in the road, I'd need to take my own advice.

Starting now.

Having a baby was new territory for both of us, and every day we could expect to learn something new. Sometimes we'd make mistakes. The key was for us to not repeat those mistakes.

"Okay, you know what?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me, his expression still pained.

"I think it best if we decide right here and now that no one is to blame for this. Yes, I should have taken things a little slower, and yes I was negligent about eating properly. It won't happen again. I promise to stop blaming myself, if you can do the same."

He stared at me silently for a moment before blowing out a breath and allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

He nodded before leaning in for a swift kiss, his lips lingering against mine as he spoke again, "Okay, so let's go inside and eat pancakes until we can't move."

I laughed out loud.

Knowing Edward and how much he loved me, I knew he'd even risk putting on a pound or two in an effort to be supportive.

_Silly man._

We walked into IHOP, hand in hand. The hostess was so flustered at the sight of _Edward Masen_ that her tongue seemed to get trapped behind her teeth.

I laughed to myself, realizing that even though we were married and saw each other every day, he still often had that effect on me as well.

She finally gave up trying to speak and led us to a booth in a quiet corner instead. Edward thanked her with a flourish, causing the poor woman's face to flame a bright red.

I merely sighed and began to peruse the menu.

"Lady-killer," I muttered before looking up to find him grinning at me, his menu lying untouched on the table. "Aren't you going to decide what you want to order?"

"In a minute," he was still staring at me and not even attempting to wipe the silly smile from his face.

I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just…" _still grinning_ , "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair and took a surreptitious glance around before leaning across the table to whisper. "I know I shouldn't talk about this in public, but I can't help it." He reached over until he was clasping my hand in his. "I keep thinking about hearing the heartbeat today. I mean, this is all so new and amazing. Part of me is in a hurry for the baby to arrive, but the other part wants to enjoy every single one of these moments along the way."

_Gah._

_Just gah._

I leaned in so that only he could hear me, swallowing back the lump in my throat before answering. "I love you so much. I don't think I tell you that often enough. When you say things like that, honestly Edward, I can't even think straight. You are the most amazing man, and if the way things are now are any indication, you will be the most wonderful father. And if I wasn't starving right now, I'd say to hell with the pancakes and make you take me home." I admitted as I quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

He chuckled while still squeezing my hand.

I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss, "I think it only fair to tell you that I have the biggest girly crush on you Mister Cullen."

He laughed out loud then.

"Good to know."

I giggled and we pulled apart.

Surprisingly, Edward didn't have to convince me to eat heartily. I finished off my own platter of food, and I swear I ate at least a quarter of his.

"Oh my God, I feel like a bloated toad," I whined as I settled into the Vanquish for the ride home.

Edward laughed loudly. "Bella, that was probably the first big meal I've seen you eat in like, I don't know, _ever._ "

"Well, I'm pretty certain that I gained those couple of pounds back in one sitting."

He reached over and patted my knee, before moving his hand to rest on my stomach. I moaned, but not in a good way, at the slight pressure of his hand on my too-full tummy.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered before covering his hand with my own.

_***L &EL***_

"Oh my gosh Bella! The place is packed. Those that the fire Marshall won't allow inside are lined up around the building, waiting their turn." Jody told me excitedly as I waited in the office of the book store to make my appearance.

The publishing company and the bookstore had gone all out for the last night of the tour. There was a spread of refreshments provided by the coffee shop adjacent to the store and, after the signing, there was to be a reception given in my honor at the Four Seasons Hotel. Employees of the publishing house as well as our friends and family would be in attendance.

Edward's parents, along with Dad and Suzanne, had stopped by briefly to wish me luck and then left, planning to meet us later at the hotel. Emmett and Rose attempted to stay longer, but when Whit got fussy, they too left saying they'd see us at the Four Seasons.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we waited in the office.

I nodded and shot him an eager smile. "Believe it or not, I've gotten over the nerves that plagued me for most of the tour. It figures, now that it's almost over, I'm starting to feel comfortable."

Edward was all smiles. He really was the most supportive husband, truly reveling in my success.

After congratulating Edward on his Oscar win, Mr. Corday led us out to the main floor of the store.

During the next two hours, I signed books, spoke with fans and had my photo taken over and over. The bookstore employees did a wonderful job seeing to it that once a customer had their time with me, they were ushered through the exit in order for the line to keep moving forward.

Once again, a large number of the customers were children accompanied by a parent or two, but there were also a great number of Edward's fans in the line.

So many of them had asked for a photo with him, or an autograph once I'd signed their book, that he'd taken preemptive measures and begun working his way down the line, doing precisely that before they reached me.

I glanced up often and noticed that Sidney followed close beside him, just as he did during red carpet events.

Things were beginning to wind down when my attention was drawn away from the little boy who was telling me about his pet hamster, and toward the sound of several voices raised in anger from the vicinity of the door.

In the noise and commotion that followed, I was unable to make out the words being shouted, but came to the conclusion that a couple of customers must have gotten into a heated argument.

_But about what?_

Suddenly, Lou's strong hand was on my shoulder, "Bella, I'm going to need you to come with me," his tone was urgent and forceful.

I tried not to panic as I let him lead me away. That was until I realized I'd lost sight of Edward. "Lou, what's going on? Where's Edward?"

"He's with Sidney. _You_ are my priority at the moment."

"But…" I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood in the middle of the office, wringing my hands, completely bewildered. Before I had a chance to ask another question, the door burst open and Edward was rushing to my side, Sidney following close behind.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Edward, what's going on?"

"I don't really know. I got this weird text from Alice, saying that I needed to make sure you were safe, and the next thing I knew, the police were telling us to go into the office. From what I gathered, someone in line was saying threatening things…"

"Someone was threatening you?" My voice trembled much more than I intended as I felt my blood go chill at the thought of what he'd said.

"I don't know Bella. But, it doesn't matter; we're safe in here while the police sort it out." His tone was soft as he pulled me against him and kissed the side of my head.

I nodded, trying not to panic, but I couldn't shake the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought about someone wanting to hurt Edward.

We endured a few minutes of worried silence before Jody entered, looking flustered and angry. "Can you believe this nonsense?" She asked incredulously of me and Edward. "The police are going to want to talk to you both in order to find out if you know that crazy woman."

"The one who made the threats?" Edward asked in a calm voice.

Jody nodded.

_Oh, so it was a woman…_

"Do you know her name?" Edward asked.

Jody nodded again. "Michelle Graysen, does that sound familiar?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head, Edward did the same.

"Never heard of her."

"Well, between you and me, I think she's either drunk or high."

"What did she threaten?" I asked.

I noticed that Jody shot a quick, uncomfortable glance at Edward. She hesitated, "I don't really want to say…"

"Jody, we're going to find out anyway. This incident will be all over the internet by morning."

Jody blew out an exasperated breath, and I braced myself for what was coming. "True. Um, okay, from what I gathered, she was in line talking on her cell, and a couple of people nearby heard her say something to the effect of wanting to slit your throat." Jody cringed as she looked directly at me, speaking the words in a whisper.

My sharp intake of breath was more in response to my surprise that the threat had been directed at me and not Edward. Call me crazy, but I felt a strange sense of relief over that fact as well.

Unfortunately, Jody's words practically sent my husband into hysterics.

"She fucking _WHAT_?" Edward exploded in anger, startling me.

Jody nodded, speaking to Edward then, "Two women in line confronted her, while a third notified the policeman who was working security at the door."

"Where is she now?" Edward was seething. I hadn't seen him this angry in quite some time.

Jody's eyes widened as she took in my husband's expression. "She's in the police car, they're questioning her."

"Is that everything she said?" I asked in a quiet tone as I placed my hand in Edward's hoping to calm him.

Jody turned toward me then, blinking several times as she seemed to gather her thoughts. "Pretty much. All of her remarks were centered around the fact that she wanted to hurt you Bella, and she reiterated those sentiments after she was confronted. As far as I know, it was just an idle threat." Jody took in a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry Bella, I hate being the one to tell you this." Jody's expression was so remorseful that I felt the need to reassure her.

I gave her a little smile. "It's alright Jody. I wanted to know. Thank you." I told her sincerely.

_After all, this isn't the first time someone has wanted to harm me…_

_Or the second…_

_Or even the third…_

I took in a deep breath and released it before I felt my own anger start to prickle. I may not have been as diligent as Edward up until now with regard to my own safety, but since finding out that I was carrying his child, my perspective had shifted.

Abruptly, I was angry as hell that someone would threaten me, because in doing so, she was threatening my baby.

_That Bitch…_

Eventually, we were allowed to leave the office, although Edward was hesitant to allow me. The heinous bitch was nowhere to be seen. I made sure to seek out the women who had notified the police in order to thank them personally.

I was amazed and touched that, even though they hadn't known if this _Michelle_ was carrying a weapon, they still risked their own safety in an effort to keep her from harming either Edward or me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked while on our way to the party. I could tell he was still seething.

I nodded. "I think I'm just a little rattled, and I'm trying _really_ hard not to let what happened ruin the rest of our evening."

_I silently prayed that he would do the same…_

_****L &EL****_

"What the hell is going on with your husband?" Rose asked in a whisper while Edward was distracted, having a hushed conversation with his parents.

The party was in full swing, and word hadn't yet reached the attendees of the incident at the bookstore.

I took Whit from her arms, needing the feel of his soft baby cheek against my own as I relayed the evening's events to my sister-in-law. "Motherfucker," she muttered before glancing at Whit with wide eyes. "Oops, you know I'm upset when I curse like that in front of the baby." She took a quick look around, "I'm glad Emmett didn't hear me, that's a twenty dollar swear word for the jar."

I chuckled; Rose and baby Whit had lightened my mood without really doing anything aside from just being close.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella. Unfortunately, as you know, better than most, the crazies are out there. Promise me that you'll keep Lou close while you're away." She asked as she rubbed a hand over Whit's back.

"I promise."

I was thrilled that Tara and Joanna had both been able to attend the party, and after some time spent with both them and Rose, I was eventually able to push the events of earlier that evening to the back of my mind.

"Bella, you'll never believe who I saw the other day," Joanna mentioned as I snacked on stuffed mushrooms and bits of fruit. For some reason, I couldn't seem to get enough of the pineapple chunks.

I gave her a questioning look.

"That bitch Pauline. She even had the nerve to try and speak to me."

_Pauline._

I could feel the anxiety returning at the reminder of yet another person who harbored unfounded hatred for me and, in her case, took it out on my car.

My mind began to drift as Tara and Joanna went on to discuss Pauline and her cohort Amanda's character flaws.

The nagging question I'd tried to push from my mind returned with a vengeance then.

_Why do so many people hate me?_

_I try to be a good person._

_I try not to hurt anyone, but still there are those who want harm to come to me…._

As they usually did when I was feeling low, my eyes sought out my husband. I needed his soothing touch to ground me, but when I glanced to where I'd seen him last, I found only Carlisle and my Dad having what appeared to be a serious conversation.

I took a deep breath while trying to reign in my emotions. This was supposed to be a happy event after all.

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded near my ear, the spoken words followed by a hand placed over my own. I smiled at the fact that Esme's touch was almost as comforting as her son's.

"Sweetie, you look tired."

"I am, a little." I admitted.

I looked into the worried eyes of my mother-in-law. "Edward told us what happened, are you all right Bella?" Her voice was soft and sweet as she searched my face for the truth that I would never speak aloud.

"I'm okay."

She shook her head slightly, her expression one of deep concern. "No you're not." Then her arms were around my shoulders pulling me to her, and I found that I couldn't hold back any longer. I relaxed, letting my head rest against her, and allowing a few tears to escape. I took a shuddering breath while Esme comforted me as only a mother could. "It's okay Bella. Everything's going to be fine." She murmured while rubbing my back. "Enjoy your time in Europe, and forget about everything except you, Edward and this baby." She whispered as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I can't understand why people hate me," I whispered through my sniffles. "Am I a bad person?"

"Oh darling, you're a very good person. Truth be told, those people hate themselves much more than they hate you." She pulled back to look at my face, grabbing a linen napkin from the table to blot my tears. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Had I been there, I would have gladly crotch punched that little witch for you." She said with a crooked smile, so much like Edward's.

My tears were abruptly replaced with giggles as I remembered her junk punching Victor James the night little Whit was born. It wasn't long before Esme joined in my laughter while we stood there holding on to each other, and attracting no small number of strange looks.

"Damn hormones, my mood shifts with the wind," I whispered while still laughing and wiping my eyes on the napkin.

When I finally pulled myself together, I sighed, keeping the smile on my face. I don't know why, but I felt a pang of sadness once again at the thought of leaving for three months, even though Edward and I had been gone quite a bit recently.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Esme said while brushing a strand of hair away from my face. "But you can phone me any time Bella." She said hopefully.

I nodded eagerly. "I would like that very much."

"Good."

As she hugged me again, I looked up to find Edward standing nearby, watching us curiously, a small smile tugging at his lips. When Esme caught his eye, she pulled him to us.

"Edward, your wife is tired. I think it's time you kids said goodnight."

Even though I was the guest of honor, I didn't feel bad about leaving. It was late, and I'd fulfilled everything the publishing company had requested of me. The book tour was now over, it had been a rousing success, and my exhaustion at that moment was bone deep.

The memory of our soft, comfortable bed waiting at home called to me.

It was another half hour before we actually left. Edward and I made the rounds, making sure to say goodbye to everyone.

My Dad held me in an extra-long hug. Once again I found myself fighting the urge to cry.

During the drive home, I snuggled into Edward's side, and before I knew it, he was kissing me awake. "We're home, baby." He murmured into my ear as his warm breath fanned across my cheek. I smiled before fluttering my eyes open.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for sleeping Bella. Remember what the doctor said, you need your rest." He pressed his lips to mine before exiting the car and helping me out as well.

"Big day tomorrow baby," he whispered once we were upstairs happily settled under the comforter.

"Aren't they all?"

"Lately, I suppose they have been." He said before sighing loudly.

If he spoke again, I wasn't aware, as I drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.

_***L &EL***_

As promised, Edward appeared on Rose's show the next morning. He tried to insist that I stay home and rest, but I wouldn't have it. I ate a hearty breakfast, knowing that would please him, but wouldn't allow him to sway my decision to accompany him.

When we arrived, I was surprised to find Emmett at the studio. I had been under the impression that he would be home babysitting. He greeted me with a hug as usual, but I could tell he was in a bad mood.

As soon as Edward and Rose began the interview, he pulled me down the hall and into an office. "Bella, what the fuck?"

"Huh?" I frowned and glanced at baby Whit in my arms. "I hope you know that you now owe the jar some money for that slip big brother."

"Yeah, whatever," Emmett said impatiently. "Why did I have to hear from Rose about what happened at the bookstore?"

"Oh."

"Yeah," he watched me expectantly, not a trace of a smile on his face. It was unsettling.

"Well, Emmett, it's not something I really wanted to talk about. Besides, you weren't around when I told Rose."

He ran his fingertips roughly over his forehead, much the same way Dad did when he was worried. "Tell me that you're going to be extra careful while you're away."

"Of course Emmett." I gave him a puzzled look. "Em, what's wrong? It can't just be the crazy woman from yesterday."

He let out a breath. "Sissy, it's precisely that crazy bitch. Rose did some investigating, and the psycho has all these photos of Edward on her Facebook page. Well, I should say the photos are of _you_ and Edward." He was back to being highly agitated. "She'd photo shopped you out of every one and replaced you with images of herself." He shook his head in disgust. "Some of them were really freaky."

I was a little surprised by this revelation, but not any more alarmed than I had been before he spoke.

I suppose…

"Emmett, I'll be thousands of miles away. There's a restraining order against her. She can't get near me."

"Doesn't mean that there aren't others just like her," he muttered, probably not intending for me to hear.

"Emmett," I soothed when I noticed how distraught he was. "I promise that Lou will be close whenever I'm not with Edward."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "You've been through so much Bells. A hell of a lot more than one person should have to endure in a lifetime, I…" He paused. "I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you."

"Oh Em," I reached my arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "I promise I'll stay safe."

He nodded then, seemingly resigned to the fact that I was leaving. "I'm holding you to that."

I smiled.

_My brother, the adorable, sweet, albeit sometimes ill-mannered, teddy bear…_

_***L &EL***_

During the long overnight flight to Paris I dozed fitfully. My dreams were a jumble of the unsettling images of my tormentors, past and present.

The hateful glares of Pauline and Amanda, the drunken leers of Tim Carver, who never got over the dislike he felt for me in high school.

I tossed and turned as more images came, unwelcome to my mind; Geri Chance, angry and red-faced, spouting her venom; Victor James with his sinister smile, towering over me, blocking my path of escape…

The final two images sent a ripple of terror through my entire body. I began to shake as I recoiled from the cruel eyes of Ranger Kerschner and Jeffrey Dryden. Both men had wanted me dead, and both had very nearly gotten their wish.

I startled awake with a gasp, only to find Edward standing over me, his hand brushing the hair back from my face. "Baby, were you having a nightmare?"

I nodded before reaching up to clutch at his arms.

"Bella, you're shaking," his voice one of soft concern.

I scooted as far over as I could in the reclining seat and gestured for him to join me. Edward acquiesced, and soon our bodies were pressed together as we lay, facing one another in the dark stillness of the first class cabin. I sighed in contentment, happy to have him close, and finally able to relax after my horrid dreams.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I whispered. We lay like that for a long time as I let my mind drift to thoughts of the months ahead. I chuckled as I pondered how different things would be on the return trip.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked while smiling indulgently at me.

"I was just thinking that, in three months' time when we're returning home, we won't be able to lie here like this." I let my voice drop to a very low whisper then. "My belly will most likely get in the way." I said before grinning widely.

His returning smile lit up his face. "I cannot wait my love." He said before kissing me tenderly.

In his arms, I was safe, loved, and comforted, and _nothing_ the outside world could throw at us would ever change that.


	6. The City of Light & Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> *Thanks once again to the lovely Caruso5 for her help with this chapter.*
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – The City of Light & Falling Down**

**EPOV**

"Come on baby, it's our first night in France."

_Well, technically not, but…_

I whispered in Bella's ear as she lay bundled in the blankets, fast asleep.

After flying all night, she'd dozed off in the [car on](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/6/Lullabies-Eternal-Love) the way from the airport. I was able to rouse her briefly when we arrived at the house where we'd be staying, but as soon as she eyed the big comfy bed, she climbed in and was soon dead to the world.

Hours later, she still hadn't moved a [muscle](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/6/Lullabies-Eternal-Love), and the sun would set soon. Aside from that, I had dinner reservations at one of my favorite restaurants in the city. Paris was at its most beautiful at night, and I longed to show it to her.

_If only she'd wake up…_

I went down to the large country kitchen. [The cook](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/6/Lullabies-Eternal-Love) Alec had hired wouldn't be arriving until the next morning, so I started the kettle hoping to tempt Bella awake with a cup of tea.

My plan worked a little sooner than I'd expected, because just as I poured the steaming water into the pot, my beautiful, sleep rumpled girl appeared on the kitchen stairs.

"Edward, this place is lovely." She said with a yawn as she gazed around the kitchen, taking it all in. "Gah, I feel like a zombie." She muttered before going to sit on the cushioned settee under the window.

I chuckled as I served the tea and opened a tin of biscuits before taking a seat beside her.

"It's getting late love. I thought we'd venture into the city for dinner if you're up to it." I said after leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Her eyes came alive as she nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, please. I mean, I know we were here in December, but I couldn't enjoy myself; my mind was a bit distracted at the time…"

I frowned as I thought back to the press tour for  _The Harvest of Avarice_ , and the less than twenty-four hours of it spent in Paris. "How so?"

"Well," she looked a little sheepish. "That was when I first suspected I was pregnant…"

"Oh," her words made me smile. "No wonder you didn't seem to care that we were here so short a time."

She laughed lightly. "I was freaking out a little."

"I hope it wasn't because you feared my reaction, baby." I brushed my fingers along her arm as I spoke.

"No," she hesitated, "well maybe a little." she laughed again. "It's so soon. Most people are together for years before they have a baby…"

"Bella, I love you and I can't imagine being any happier about becoming a father, whether it's now or ten years from now." I leaned down and kissed her lips again.

She sighed contentedly.

"Now, finish your tea so we can leave."

She took another sip, "How far are we from Paris?"

"About an hour's drive."

"I can't believe I slept the entire day away!" She exclaimed around a mouthful of tea biscuit.

"You obviously needed it." I said quietly as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "But you also need food."

After another cup of tea and several more biscuits, Bella kissed me and left to shower and dress for dinner.

Before I dressed, I phoned Lou and asked him to let me know when the car arrived. We'd actually rented two houses; Lou, Sidney and Alec were staying in the one next door to ours.

Once I was ready, I waited in the sitting room because I knew if I got a glimpse of Bella naked, the fucking caveman in me would never let us leave the house.

I was not going to be the cause of her losing any more weight. She needed to eat.

As I sat brooding over the fact that I hadn't looked after my wife properly during the last couple of months, my beautiful girl suddenly appeared in the doorway, a vision in a black lace mini dress, her hair swept back into an elegant chignon.

_Chignon, Edward?_

_What? I'm Alice's brother; I tend to pick up on shit like that…_

Fuck me, she was gorgeous.

I couldn't resist crossing the room and sweeping her into my arms while attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses, causing her to be overcome with a fit of giggles.

"New dress?" I mumbled against the silky smooth flesh of her neck.

"Yes, this is one of the maternity dresses designed by your sister. No more skinny jeans for me, I've surrendered to the 'bump'." She said with another giggle before stepping back so I could get a view of her stomach as she pressed the front of her dress against it.

"Wow," I whispered. I doubted whether anyone else would notice, but I could definitely see a difference.

"I know," she grinned, "it seems to have 'popped' overnight."

I couldn't help the silly grin which overtook my face as I pulled her back into my arms. "God, Bella. I am such a fortunate man." I said before kissing her passionately.

That was how Lou found us a moment later, the clearing of a throat alerting us to his presence.

I broke the kiss and looked up to find him standing in the hallway, smiling, "The car's here."

Bella blushed, keeping her beautiful smile as she bundled into coat and gloves. It was March after all, and still quite chilly.

_***L &EL***_

We arrived in Paris with some time to spare before dinner, so I asked the driver to take us on a brief tour of the city. I spent the entire drive with my eyes glued to my wife's lovely face. Her entire body tingled with excitement as she pointed out the various sites. "Oh my gosh, Edward, there's Notre Dame! When can we visit? And the Louvre? Oh, oh, it's so beautiful here!"

Knowing I was due to report on set in two days, I decided we'd have to make the most of tomorrow.

Bella's excitement didn't wane for the rest of that evening, probably because our dinner consisted of delicious food and a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower while we dined.

"I can't wait to see the Louvre. Could we possibly go there tomorrow?" She asked between courses.

"If that's what you want, then certainly," I told her with an indulgent smile.

She bit her lip as she seemed to gather her thoughts. "There are so many places I want to see… I was reading up on all the tourist spots. Aside from the Louvre and Notre Dame, there's the Moulin Rouge, and Versailles," she rushed out before taking a sip of her sparkling water. "and, of course, the Musée d'Orsay."

My heart was filled to overflowing at the sight of her so happy. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, "Baby, I'll gladly take you to Disneyland if it keeps that beautiful smile on your face."

Bella's eyes went wide. "EuroDisney! Yes, I want to go there too!" She answered excitedly.

I laughed. "Sweetheart, we'll be here for at least a month, no need to cram everything into the first few days. I promise to take you everywhere your heart desires." I told her before placing another kiss on her hand.

After dinner, our plans to take a walk were thwarted when Lou sent a text, informing that a large group of paparazzi had gathered outside the restaurant.

_Word certainly travels fast…_

_***L &EL***_

It was grey dawn when I opened my eyes. I stretched out; reaching for Bella but, to my disappointment, found her side of the bed empty and cold. I sat up and took a look around the room; still no Bella.

After slipping on a pair of sleep pants, I went in search of my wife. I found her at the kitchen table having a quiet conversation with Alec, Sidney and Lou while sipping a cup of tea.

There was a guy across the room chopping vegetables. I gathered that he was the cook Alec had hired.

"Hey," I said to no one in particular from the doorway.

The guys turned and called out a greeting as Bella smiled brightly and walked over to me. "Good morning," she whispered before wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Edward, this is Martin, our chef." She gestured to the fellow diligently preparing breakfast. He smiled and crossed the room to where we were standing.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Masen," he said as he shook my hand. His voice was pleasant, and laced with a heavy French accent. He also had a fucking strong grip.

_Jesus_

It wasn't often that I was intimidated by another man, but this dude looked like he should be on the cover of GQ instead of cooking our breakfast. I guess that fact alone wouldn't have bothered me too much if when I'd walked in, I hadn't caught him blatantly checking out my wife.

_Asshat_

When Alec told me he'd hired a male chef, I assumed it would be some old dude, like maybe even older than my Dad. Not some buff young guy who looked like a fucking model.

_I was going to have a word with Alec later…_

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms tighter around Bella, pulling her against me as my jealousy raged.

"Um, Edward," Bella began while eyeing me strangely, "Martin was asking if we'd be home at all today. You know, so he can plan the meals."

"Oh," I began.

_We sure as fuck won't be hanging around here so you can eye fuck my wife some more…_

_fucking fucker…_

_How times can I say 'fuck' in one sentence?_

_A lot, apparently._

I cleared my throat, trying to reign in my temper. "I'm taking Bella into the city after breakfast, and we won't be back until tonight."

Martin, that prick, kept his simpering smile. "Ah well, that will give me a chance to do the marketing." His eyes roamed over Bella's body before continuing. "Bel-la,"

_Did he deliberately let that second syllable roll off of his tongue?_

_Somehow, he managed to make her name sound dirty…_

_Dick_

"Maybe you could spare a few moments to help me plan the menu before you leave?"

"Certainly." Bella was all head-nods and agreeable smiles.

I hated it.

_Can't she see that this guy's a tool?_

Once we were away from the house I felt better. That was until my wife turned to glare at me. "Edward, what the hell was  _that_?"

I frowned, feigning ignorance. "What was what?"

Bella huffed out a breath. "The way you just treated Martin; if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

I bit the inside of my cheek and thought about how to answer. There were so many things I could say at that moment, and every one of them was bound to get me in trouble.

I gave her a blank stare, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Another Oscar-worthy performance…_

I should have known it wouldn't work on Bella.

"Edward Cullen," she said with narrowed eyes. "You  _are_ jealous. Why in the world…?"

"Bella," I cut her off in exasperation, "you mean to tell me you didn't notice the way that douche was looking at you?"

Bella stared at me incredulously. "Are you being serious right now?"

"What do you think?"

Bella licked her lips before taking the bottom one between her teeth. I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, and then she couldn't hold it in any longer; her lips parted, and a dazzling smile appeared on her beautiful face. She leaned in and held my face between her hands. "You are so adorable when you're jealous."

"I wish you would take this seriously." I tried to sound stern, but it was difficult while she had my face mashed between her hands.

Bella's just laughed at me.

I pulled her hands away from my face and held them in both of mine. "Baby, how am I going to be able to leave for the set, knowing you'll be at the house with that, that  _dickhead_." I huffed.

Bella, still grinning, answered. "Edward, I honestly did not see what you did."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

"But, if it makes you happy, I'll make sure that Lou is with me any time that Martin is in the house. It's not like Martin's staying with us for heaven's sake. He'll only be there during the day."

I frowned; still not happy with her solution.

"Or," she said with a quirked eyebrow, "We can let him go, and I'll do the cooking, just like I told you I would in the first place." She challenged.

I shook my head in protest. "No, I want you free to enjoy yourself; go out and explore France while we're here. As long as Lou goes with you." I gave her a serious look. "I don't want you slaving away in the kitchen."

She nodded once. "Alright then, you are going to have to relax and let me handle Martin. There is a possibility that you misread him."

I gave her an incredulous look.

She responded with a teasing smile. "For all we know, he could be gay."

"Yeah, right."

_***L &EL***_

Bella and I decided to postpone our visit to the Louvre until my first day off from shooting. Instead, we planned to spend the morning in the Musée d'Orsay, and then after lunch visit the Cathedral of Notre Dame. It would still make for a full day.

"I loved the Impressionist paintings." Bella said as we exited the museum. "I haven't had a chance to see many of them in person before. What was your favorite part, Edward?"

It didn't take much thought. "I suppose I'm partial to Van Gogh. The poor tortured artist, who never saw success during his lifetime."

Bella nodded. "I can understand that." She whispered somberly. "Poor man, and such a brilliant artist."

We were quiet for most of the car ride that followed.

"Where to now?" She asked; her expression brighter.

"Well, I thought lunch, but first I've planned a small diversion." I told her with a smile.

I could tell by the expression on Bella's face that she knew where we were even before the driver parked the car. She laced her fingers through mine as we walked silently across the stone pavement, stopping near a large fountain.

"Place de la Concorde," she whispered as she glanced around. "So many lost their lives here... a king, a queen, countless others…" She looked up at me with sad eyes.

I nodded.

Despite the fact that midday traffic, and busy Parisian pedestrians hurried past us, we paused where we stood, reflecting on what transpired on that very spot over two hundred years before.

"You can understand why I had a particular interest in stopping here, can't you baby?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward," she answered as she let go of my hand and looped her arm around mine instead, somehow needing to feel closer. "Sydney Carton is my very favorite Dickens character. The drunkard who becomes an unlikely hero," She smiled up at me then, "representative of so many who unjustly lost their lives right where we stand."

Bella drew in a lungful of air, and I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Spoken like a true writer my love."

Her smile grew wider.

"Come on, before our mood turns too maudlin," I said as I grabbed her hand in mine again. "Time for lunch."

_***L &EL***_

We ate at a small bistro near Notre Dame Cathedral. I tried to relax, but now that I no longer had the distraction of touring the museum, my unfinished business with Alec was preying on my mind. As soon as Bella left to visit the rest room, I pulled out my phone.

"Yes, Edward. What can I do for you?" Trouble was, Alec could be such an ass that I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or if he was really offering to do his fucking job.

"Tell me you did a thorough background check on the cook."

"Martin?" he sounded surprised. "Yeah of course, Edward. Sidney handled it personally."

"So, what did you find?" I snapped.

"Damn, what's your problem?"

"Just answer me." I growled.

"There's nothing to tell, Edward. The guy's clean, not even a parking violation. Dude, I wouldn't have hired him otherwise."

I sighed loudly as I saw Bella approaching the table.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Talk to you later, Alec."

I didn't wait for a response before ending the call.

_***L &EL***_

"Have you been to Notre Dame before, Edward?" Bella whispered her question as we entered the cavernous space of the cathedral.

I nodded. "When I was twelve, Mom and Dad brought me and Alice. We saw most of the tourist sites that summer. Haven't been much of a tourist since then though," I slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her against my side, "no one to enjoy it with, until now." I bent down and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, not caring if we got tossed out.

Bella smiled before looking around again. She spied a large display of votive candles to the right under a large crucifix, and led me over to them. We each lit a candle and said a silent prayer.

"What did you pray for?" I asked as we moved away from the candles.

Bella looked into my eyes. "You know," she whispered as she ghosted a hand across her stomach.

I did know.

"Then we prayed for the same thing, baby." I whispered back, earning a shy smile from my wife.

We were silent as we walked slowly down the aisle, stopping at each side altar. I didn't remember the cathedral being this beautiful when I was here before.

"What has you smiling?" Bella asked with a sweet smile of her own.

"Just remembering how I couldn't wait to get out of here when I was twelve. I found it boring," I said with a shake of my head.

Bella's smile grew wider. "Sounds like you were a typical pre-teen boy to me, Edward."

_True_

"This is beautiful beyond words," Bella gasped as we got closer to the main altar. The gothic architecture, the stonework of each side altar, which were really chapels in their own right, were all astounding to behold. But, more than anything, the stained glass windows were what took our breath away.

_How could I have ever thought that THIS was boring?_

When we finally reached the main altar, we gazed up in awe.

"This makes me realize how insignificant our silly day to day concerns are, in the grand scheme of things." Bella spoke in the softest whisper, I found myself straining to hear her. "Think about it Edward, this cathedral has stood for eight hundred years, and long after we're gone, it will still be here. Countless generations of people from all over the world have stood where we're standing now, and will continue to do so long after we're forgotten."

I cracked a smile. "My, you certainly are in a melancholy mood today."

She grinned. "I don't mean to be, must be the hormones."

We ended up going home earlier than I'd planned. Even though Bella said that she was game for staying in Paris a while longer, I could tell that she was nearing exhaustion.

Much as I hated to run the risk of arriving at the house while  _Martin_ was still there, it was time to call it a day.

As soon as we entered the house, our noses were met by an appetizing aroma emanating from the kitchen.

Bella turned to me just inside the front door. "Behave," she warned.

"I always do." I defended.

She just laughed.

_As long as the asshat keeps his eyes to himself._

"Well, hello Bella and Edward." Martin greeted as soon as we entered the room. "Home a little early, I see."

"Yeah, sorry. Bella's tired, so we didn't stay in the city."

_Why am I apologizing?_

"No matter, I've made plenty. The meal will be served shortly. I know how you Americans like to dine early."

Bella strolled over to where Martin was working and sniffed appreciatively at the platter of stuffed peppers, he'd just removed from the oven.

I nodded and went to grab Bella's hand, intending to take her with me so that we could freshen up; when  _it_  happened.

That  _fucktard_  stopped what he was doing and stared at my wife, more specifically, he stared at her tits.

I shot him a glare, which he never acknowledged, before pulling her along with me and heading upstairs. Once behind the closed door of our bedroom, I spoke.

"Tell me you didn't notice it that time, Bella?"

"What?" she asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

"The way that asshole just stared at your ti…" I cleared my throat as Bella's eyes widened. "Your, um, breasts. He was staring at your breasts."

Bella's look of confusion changed to one of amusement. "No, Edward. Sorry."

I groaned and sat down on the bed, running both hands through my hair in agitation. "You seriously didn't notice the way he looked at you?" The tone of the question was a little harsher than I'd meant it to be.

"No," she spoke softly and moved until she stood in front of me. "Edward, please try to relax."

"How can I relax? The one place I thought you'd be safe while I'm on set was in this house, and now even that's been ruined." I dropped my hands to the bed in defeat.

Bella moved to stand between my legs, pulling my head against her chest as her fingers ran soothingly through my hair. "Please don't worry. Martin seems harmless. If he does anything out of line, we'll handle it."

"I don't want it to get that far," I mumbled into her cleavage, causing her to laugh.

"I promise that Lou will be with me every day." She let out a breath. "Knowing how this bothered you earlier, I already spoke with him and asked that he move his things from the other house into one of the spare bedrooms here."

I looked up at her. "You did?"

She nodded, and it was as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

_***L &EL***_

The next couple of days went by in a blur as I reported to the set, and submitted myself to makeup tests and costume fittings. The afternoons were spent in script read-throughs and rehearsals. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but admittedly found my mind wandering as I looked forward to getting home to my girl.

No matter how many dirty looks I sent his way, Martin continued to stare appreciatively and unashamedly at my wife,  _every fucking day._

I couldn't bring myself to fire him though because he was a damned good chef. And, while he was there, Bella didn't have to cook for the five of us, as she would have attempted to do otherwise.

Martin's cooking was so good in fact that I feared gaining weight because of it. I decided the best thing to do would be to leave early each morning, skipping breakfast in order to fit in a short workout with the personal trainer provided by the studio.

The day filming began, Bella informed that she didn't want to go into the city without me so, instead, she filled her days reading or writing. I assumed she was working on another children's book until one evening when she shared what she'd written.

"Edward, I want your honest opinion." She said nervously as she hit a few keys on her laptop. "I've written the first chapter of my new book and I want you to be the first one to read it." She set the laptop on the table in front of me. I read the opening line:

" _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." – Dr. Seuss._

_That advice can be applied to so many of life's experiences from the seemingly small and mundane to the ones that change us forever: a child's first day of school; baking cookies with Grandma; a father and child, hands clasped as they run through the foaming surf; driving a car for the first time with that brand new license safely tucked away in your pocket; graduation day whether it be from kindergarten, high school, or college; a first kiss; the birth of a child..._

_Sadly, that advice may also be applied to the more somber of life's events: the ending of a relationship, laying to rest a good and faithful pet, or having to say a tearful and reluctant goodbye to a loved one._

_Until very recently I have not fully appreciated what a profound thing it is to be able to look back through years of pain, sorrow and loss, only to discover waiting there, undimmed by the passage of time, the memory of a childhood blessed with love, joy, and laughter._

Bella went on to describe the deep unconditional love she held for both her parents and her brother, and how their love for her formed the basis of the woman she was to become.

Every word touched my heart.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat before speaking, "Baby, this is beautiful."

"It's not too much? I'm so freaking emotional…."

I interrupted her, "No, it's perfect. Don't change a thing."

She smiled and curled up against me on the sofa. "Thank you."

_***L &EL***_

"Come on baby, it's been over a week," I whined loudly from my spot in our bed.

Since I was filming that night, I didn't need to report to the studio until mid-afternoon.

Bella looked down at me from the loft where the master bath was located, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, and attempted to answer.

"Smuppoth psfumun haaas wur pmupmfer?"

"Was that English?" I asked as I laughed at her.

Bella glared before stepping back, away from the railing, presumably to finish brushing her teeth. A moment later, she tromped down the stairs and approached the bed. "I  _said,_ suppose someone hacks your computer? There are people out there who would love nothing more than to get embarrassing naked photos of your wife." She cringed as she spoke the words.

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "If only you'd agree to posing naked," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Edward!" She scolded while she bumped the mattress with her knee.

_Oops._

This time I pulled out all the stops and flashed her my Hollywood smile, secretly delighting in the way she melted before my eyes.

_Works every time_

"Baby," I sat up and scooted to the end of the bed so that I was right in front of her. "I would like nothing more than to take naked photos of you, but since you'd never agree to that sober, and being sober is the only option in your condition, we'll go with the near-naked ones."

Every week since revealing her pregnancy, I'd been taking photos of Bella's tummy, charting the progress of the bump. It wasn't until last week's photo session however, that there had been a noticeable difference in the size of her belly from weeks previous.

I may have squealed with excitement at the time, and Bella had been holding that fact over my head ever since, threatening to tell her brother.

_Evil woman._

"You're wearing too many clothes," I challenged as I untied the sash to her robe. She didn't stop me, allowing it to fall open and reveal the fact that she was completely naked underneath.

_Fuuuck…_

_My cock twitched at the possibilities…_

I swallowed hard. "Um, well maybe you  _are_ agreeable to the naked ones after all?" I asked with a wink.

"No way, Mister Movie Star." She said before prancing over to the dresser to, I assumed, retrieve a pair of panties. "Don't think I don't know what you did just now, with that smile." She said with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm on to you."

Before long, Bella had ditched the robe and was standing before me in nothing but a pair of white lace panties. She folded her arms self-consciously across her chest to cover up, and turned so that I could take a profile shot of her.

"You promise that no one but you will see these right?" It was the same question every week.

"Yes dear."

"No matter how much your mother begs?"

"Yes dear."

My Mom was almost as excited as Bella and myself about this baby.

"And you'll change your computer password again so no one will hack it?"

"Yes dear."

"And..."

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a gentle smile before thinking of another question. "And you won't…"

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

She smiled through a defeated sigh and let me snap the photos. After that, I spent some time distracting her from the notion of getting dressed right away, causing us to get a little, um,  _sidetracked_ and arrive later than we'd intended for breakfast.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, I made sure to shoot Martin a smug smile, leaving no doubt as to  _why_ we were late.

_***L &EL***_

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap for today." Joe, our director called out. "Edward, outstanding as always." He said as he patted me on the back.

I smiled knowing I'd see Bella soon.

We'd been filming all morning at a location on the outskirts of Paris. Now it was mid-afternoon, and since I had the next day off, I'd asked Bella to meet me in the city. I didn't tell her, but I planned to take her on the River Seine for a dinner cruise that evening.

Once in my trailer, I glanced at my phone to see if I had any missed calls. I found a text from Bella sent a couple of hours before:

_**E-** _

_**Lou and I are spending some time at the book market before I'm due to meet you.** _

_**Miss you.** _

_**Oh, by the way, you squeal just like your mother.** _

_**Love, B** _

_What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

I slipped into my grey button down and black jeans. Just as I put an arm into my leather jacket, my phone rang.

"Hello."

I was met by the sound of my mother's gleeful scream. When she finally tamed her excitement, she spoke. "Oh, honey, I had to take a chance that you'd be through filming by this time."

"Yeah, we finished up a while ago. Why are you so excited Mom?"

"I Skyped Bella earlier, and she showed me her tummy!"

_Ohhh_

I pursed my lips. "Let me guess, you squealed when you saw it?"

"You better believe it! Don't get me wrong, I've been thrilled since we learned you two were expecting, but getting that first glimpse of the bump, I don't know, I guess I went a little crazy."

_Now I know what Bella meant by the squealing._

I chuckled into the phone as I took a seat on the sofa.

"So, everything's well? Bella looked great, but how are you doing?"

"I'm good." I answered her honestly.

"You've calmed down about the weight loss then?"

I cleared my throat. My mother knew me well. "I'm  _better._ The house is very comfortable, and she's been eating well and resting a lot. I have the day off tomorrow, and Bella has a doctor's appointment."

"Yes, she mentioned that. Let me know how it goes, darling."

"I will."

I could hear the chime, alerting me to an incoming text message.

"Well, I know you're meeting Bella for dinner soon, so I'll speak with you tomorrow. I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Mom."

I ended the call and opened the text. It was from Bella.

_**Don't freak out. I'm okay.** _

I was still trying to understand her cryptic message when there was a loud knock on the trailer door just before it flew open, revealing a rather panicked looking Alec.

"What the…"

I didn't have a chance to formulate a proper question before he interrupted.

"Edward, we have to go. It's Bella."

 _Nothing else_ he could have said would have caused me to jump to my feet and bolt toward the door the way I did at that moment.

"What the fuck is going on?" I growled as I followed him outside to where Sidney was waiting.

Sidney explained further. "I just got a call from Lou; Bella wouldn't let him phone  _you._ It seems that he and Bella got swarmed by a particularly aggressive group of paps just outside the book market. Lou tried to keep them back, but there was a scuffle and Bella fell."

I was barely aware of Sidney's hand on my shoulder, as all the air left my lungs in a whoosh.

_Bella fell_

"She says she's okay, Edward, but Lou took her to the hospital to be checked out."

_Thank God for that_

I took a breath and allowed my heart to start beating again as I rushed past them toward the car. "What the hell are we waiting for, let's get to the hospital!"

There was silence during the ride as Sidney and Alec eyed me warily. I didn't even attempt to veil the fact that I was falling to pieces as the 'worst case scenarios' kept playing on repeat in my head.

_Please God, let Bella be alright…_

_And the baby…_

A lump formed in my throat at the thought of anything happening to either of them.

 _Fucking paps.._.

_If they've hurt either Bella or our child…_

My hands started shaking, and Alec spoke.

"Edward, she's okay, man."

I nodded, aware that he was only trying to help. I couldn't bring myself to tell him not to bother.  _Nothing_ would help until I saw my wife and was able to hold her in my arms again.

It was at that moment that I remembered her text. I quickly pulled the phone from the pocket of my jacket and stared at the screen.

_**Don't freak out. I'm okay.** _

She knew. This was Bella's way of reassuring me.

_Well it wasn't fucking working_

I fumbled with the phone in my shaking hands, trying to dial Bella or Lou's numbers.

"They're not answering Edward," Sidney said quietly.

I looked up at him with what I know was a pained expression.

"Can't use cell phones in the hospital." He explained.

_Oh_

_I knew that_

I put my phone away and concentrated on regulating my breathing as I clasped one hand in the other and held on for dear life, not letting go until the car came to the stop in front of the hospital.

Sidney had a difficult time keeping up with me as I ran to the doors.

Imagine my surprise when I was greeted by a crowd of photographers barring the path.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I shouted, fully intending to  _move_ them, if they didn't do so voluntarily.

"I've got this Edward," I heard Sidney say from my right side as he used his shoulder and arm to push our way through.

_Motherfuckers._

We were immediately met by a young woman in business attire. "I'm sorry Mr. Masen, the police have been notified, and are on their way," she said, gesturing toward the crowd of photographers outside the doors. She reached her hand out for a shake, "My name is Claudia Barrere, the patient relations coordinator. If you care to follow me, I'll take you to your wife."

I nodded; my heart in my throat as I shadowed her to the nearest bank of elevators.

"We thought it best, because of your celebrity status, to secure Mrs. Masen in a private room upstairs."

"It's Mrs.  _Cullen_ actually." I corrected. I was being kind of a dick, but I didn't care.

Ms. Barrere smiled apologetically, "Of course, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to thinking of you as Edward  _Masen_. I…"

_Was she blushing?_

This was fast becoming a fan encounter, when all I wanted was to find my wife.

"That's quite alright," I informed before turning away to stare at the closed elevator doors.

After exiting on the third floor, I was led down a long corridor at the end of which, Ms. Barrere halted in front of a door.

After knocking briskly, she turned the handle and entered.

I saw Lou first before looking past him to where Bella was seated on the bed, worrying her lip with her teeth.

Our eyes met, and I was at her side in an instant. "Baby, what happened?" I gingerly touched her arms with my hands, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I knew you would freak out." She shot a frown Lou's way.

I turned toward him. "How could you let this happen?" I barked, the anger that I'd been feeling, suddenly bubbling to the surface.

"I'm really sorry, Edward." Lou was shaking his head, a remorseful expression on his face. I immediately felt bad for what I'd said.

"Edward, this wasn't Lou's fault." Bella snapped. "There were so many paps. They were relentless." She continued in a pleading tone.

"No Bella, Edward's right. It was my job to protect you," Lou began to argue with her, but I cut him off.

"No Lou, I shouldn't have said that. I apologize. You do a great job protecting Bella, but you're only one man; no one could have predicted this would happen."

Lou nodded and gave me a tight smile.

I ran my hand through my hair in agitation and sat beside Bella on the bed. She immediately placed her hand in mine.

I turned it over, surprised to see that the heel of her hand was bandaged. I grabbed the other one, seeing a bandage on that one as well.

My frown deepened.

Bella shrugged and gave me a wary look. "I landed on my hands, when I fell."

I could feel the anger welling up inside again.

_Fucking paps_

If I didn't know for sure that I'd end up in jail, I'd go find the ones responsible and beat the ever-loving shit out of them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Alec spoke. "Hey, Edward and Bella, we're going to give you guys some privacy. We'll be just outside if you need us." He said before motioning for Lou and Sidney to follow him.

"Thanks guys." I answered in a weary tone.

As soon as they left, I turned to Bella, really taking her in. "Are you sure you're all right, other than your hands?"

She nodded.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, just the nurse. She took my blood pressure and temperature. The doctor is supposed to be here shortly." Then she smiled. "Oh, and they weighed me. I've gained back the two pounds, and a little more." She scowled playfully as she said the last part.

I smiled at that bit of news, even though I knew I wouldn't shake the nagging worry over her fall until I heard from a doctor that everything was fine.

I wrapped my arms around her then, pulling her close as some of the tension left my body.

We sat quietly until a knock on the door disturbed us. "Bon jour," a voice sounded as the door began to swing open. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," we looked up to see a graying middle-aged doctor walking toward us. "I'm Doctor Girard," he said as he reached to shake our hands.

"Dr. Girard?"

_This was the doctor that Bella was scheduled to see tomorrow…_

Doctor Girard smiled widely and spoke as in answer to my thoughts. "Yes, it seems we were meant to meet a little sooner than was planned." He said in a teasing tone.

Bella smiled, looking at ease already as the doctor pulled a chair close beside the bed and sat down.

"I am told that you fell on the sidewalk?" He asked, losing his smile.

"She was knocked down." I interjected, the anger clear in my voice.

Bella patted my hand comfortingly.

"Did you hit your head?" the doctor asked with concern.

"No, I landed on my hands." Bella held up her bandaged hands as proof of her statement.

Dr. Girard nodded. "Do you have any other injuries Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please call me Bella." She urged, earning another smile from the doctor.

Bella bit her lip before giving me a sidelong glance and answering in a quavering voice, "I was elbowed in the ribs."

My mouth dropped open in surprise as my anger returned tenfold.

"It was an accident." She said, directing the statement toward me.

Dr. Girard got Bella to lie back on the bed. I helped pull the sheet up under her dress in order to preserve her modesty while Bella pulled the hem of her dress up in order for the doctor to examine her.

I bit the inside of my cheek when I saw the place on her right side that was already bruising.

Dr. Girard checked for broken ribs and other injuries before speaking again. "I believe that you and the baby are both fine, but I'm going to order an ultrasound to be certain."

I knew right there and then that I was going to like this guy.

As I'd done the last time, I watched in awe as our baby appeared on the screen. This time however, the image was larger and much more defined.

Bella squeezed my hand. "Oh Edward," was all she managed to gasp out before she burst into tears at the sight of our baby's face. I wiped her eyes before leaning my head against hers, keeping my eyes glued to the screen.

There I sat, staring in wide-eyed wonderment as I studied the image before me, allowing the sight of our little one to be burned into my memory.

"If you were curious as to the sex," the technician began, "I am afraid your baby is not cooperating today. Maybe the next ultrasound will tell us." She smiled and winked, before handing us a stack of printed images.

As soon as the technician left, Dr. Girard took Bella's hand in his, while patting it with the other one. "Everything appears to be normal," he spoke softly. "Obviously, if you begin to experience any discomfort or bleeding Bella, you should come immediately to the hospital. But I don't foresee that happening." He let go of Bella's hand in order to shake mine again.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you both. I don't see a need for you to keep the appointment tomorrow, although I don't want to wait an entire month for the next one." He pursed his lips as he thought. "Phone my office and reschedule for three weeks from now. I will see you then."

We skipped the dinner cruise, deciding to go straight home instead. The relief I felt during the ride was palpable.

After feeding my wife and giving her some Tylenol for her sore hands and side, I tucked her into bed, holding her until I was certain she was asleep, then I made my way downstairs to the sitting room.

It had been one hell of a day, and I needed the quiet reassurance of my father's voice. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and dialed his number.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello son. I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"Mom told you?"

"Of course."

On the way home from the hospital, Bella had phoned Charlie, my Mom, Rose and Alice, to let them know what had happened. It took the entire duration of the trip to reassure each of them that she was okay.

"I was really scared Dad," my voice cracked with my admission.

"That's a normal reaction, Edward." I could hear the closing of a door, and it suddenly dawned on me that my father was still at work.

"Oh shit. Dad, I'm sorry, I forgot what time it was. You're still at the hospital aren't you?"

"Yes, but I just stepped into my office. I've got as much time as you need, son."

"Thanks," I muttered before downing the bourbon.

"Edward, hearing about what happened to Bella today, reminded me of a similar incident when your Mom was only a couple of months away from giving birth to your sister."

I sat up, listening intently.

"She and your grandmother were involved in a minor traffic accident while out shopping. It was Duke who phoned me, and even though he assured that everyone was fine, I didn't relax until I saw her for myself."

"I still don't know how I made it across town without crashing my own car." He paused, and I could imagine him running his hand through his hair the way I did when I was upset. "At times like that, it's a dangerous thing to be left alone with your own thoughts. When I finally arrived at your grandparents' house, I had worked myself up into quite a state let me tell you."

"Sounds familiar." I muttered.

Dad chuckled. "Life is difficult, Edward, but don't make it harder than it already is. Celebrate the fact that Bella and the baby are okay instead of dwelling on the 'could have beens'. You'll sleep a lot better, my boy."

I nodded, letting his words sink in. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have missed hearing from Daddy C.
> 
> Next chapter, still in France. Some fallout from the paps incident. B&E will have visitors.
> 
> Place de la Concorde, for those who don't know, was where Madame la guillotine worked her evil during the time of the French Revolution, which obviously is when 'A Tale of Two Cities' takes place.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your love, support, reviews, messages on FB, etc. And thank you most of all for your patience. I'm writing 3 stories at once…although Sugar Cookies only has 3 chapters left, it makes it difficult to post the new chapters of Lullabies as quickly as I would like. I write every day, but RL, especially lately, has been a bear.
> 
> Find me on FB as Annie Author Vandv. In the Facebook group Emmamamas Stories, and on the FB page for Virgins & Villains.
> 
> My blog: Emmamamas-Stories dot Blogspot dot com.
> 
> Check out the photos for the story posted on the Facebook pages/group and on the blog. I think you'll like the house they rented in France. It's modest for a millionaire's digs, but very much B and E. The bathroom 'loft' is particularly cool.
> 
> Laters, Muah!


	7. Fun Houses & Gossip Rags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
> I own my original characters and original story.
> 
> *Thanks once again to the lovely pixiekat7 for her beta work on this! I heart her hard!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 – Fun Houses & Gossip Rags**

**BPOV**

In my dream, I stood in the middle of the fairground, holding my Daddy's hand. It wasn't as much a dream as a memory of having gone there as a child after my parents' divorce.

I gazed up at the lights of the Ferris wheel looming overhead, feeling slightly fearful, but certain that my brother wouldn't insist that I ride on it.

_He didn't like heights any more than I did…_

"Belly, let's go through the fun house." He called, "I turned to find him already heading inside. Daddy let go of my hand with a smile. "I'll be waiting out here for you Bells."

I ran, clutching the teddy bear Emmett had won for me against my chest, and ventured inside. I called out to Emmett and forced my legs to carry me quickly around each corner, trying to catch up with my brother. Now and then I caught a glimpse of him, but he always seemed to be just out of reach. Soon, I was lost in a maze of yellow and green walls bathed in the pulsing glow of carnival lights until I reached the base of a [spiral stairway](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/7/Lullabies-Eternal-Love).

After quickly scrambling to the top, I noticed that the colorful walls had given way, replaced by ones made of glass. I trailed a hand along the mirrored surface, no longer caring whether or not I found my brother. I needed to find my way out. I wanted my Daddy.

After turning one last corner in the mirrored maze, I was met by a blinding flash of light. I blinked until I was able to [make out](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/7/Lullabies-Eternal-Love) the dark silhouettes before me, blocking my only path of escape.

"Isabella," they called to me in voices that sent shivers down my spine while holding their [cameras](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7968503/7/Lullabies-Eternal-Love) aloft. My eyes brimmed with tears as I looked away from them and down at the teddy bear I held clutched in my arms. I gasped in shock when I discovered that the bear had vanished and in its place was a tiny newborn baby wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

"Isabella, just one more photo," a disembodied voice called through the darkness just before I was assaulted by flash after intrusive flash. The baby began to wail, and I used my hand to try and shield his little eyes from the light.

"Just one more, Isabella" the voices continued, I looked up to find the dark figures drawing closer. I backed away until I was pressed against the mirrored wall.

My head swam with the realization that there was nothing I could do, so I dropped to my knees in defeat and huddled into the corner, curling myself around the infant in my arms as a loud sob escaped my lips.

I woke with a start, finding myself wrapped around a still sleeping Edward.

_Holy crap that was unnerving_

I blinked several times before nuzzling my face against Edward's side, drawing comfort from his warmth.

_Just a dream…_

_Just a dream…_

My movement caused him to shift slightly and his arm closed around my back, holding me tight against him.

I looked up at his face, gratified that I hadn't woken him during my nightmare. I shivered slightly as I remembered the shadowy figures closing in on me and my baby.

I forced myself to breathe along with Edward's steady rhythm.

Obviously the events of yesterday had fed into the fears I'd been harboring since the last night of my book tour.

I'd tried my best to hide my apprehension from Edward. I had been honest when I told him I didn't want to go into Paris unless he could be with me, but failed to confide that part of the reason was that I felt safer with him beside me.

Not that I didn't have complete confidence in Lou's abilities to protect me. Despite what happened yesterday, I knew he was very good at his job. The best.

I'd been angry with myself for being such a coward since we'd arrived in France, and when Edward asked that I meet him in the city for dinner, I decided it was the perfect opportunity to set aside my anxiety and visit the book market beforehand.

It seemed like the perfect plan. That was until everything went to hell.

There wasn't a sign of a single photographer when we arrived, therefore I suppose someone saw me and tipped them off.

_Why do people do that?_

It had been such a pleasant afternoon that I'd actually deluded myself into believing that I hadn't been recognized.

After paying for my purchases, we were met by a large group of paps crowding the entrance as we attempted to leave. They were shouting questions and jostling against one another, each trying for the best vantage point.

Lou had to physically push against them to get past. The next thing I knew, they pushed back. I got elbowed in the side and another pap fell against me, knocking me down.

Until that moment, I'd never heard Lou curse. He let loose with a string of expletives that would have made even Rose blush. He yelled at the paps and, thankfully, they took a step back as he helped me up.

The first thought I had as I felt myself falling was to protect my baby. The second was one of absolute incredulity, when I realized the sound of clicking cameras hadn't halted or even slowed the entire time that I was on the ground.

My baby and I were just a payday to these walking pieces of human debris.

I sighed deeply as I clung ever tighter to Edward's sleeping form.

In the hospital, I had hidden how nervous and worried I actually was. As soon as I saw the ultrasound image of our baby however, tears of joy and relief had poured down my face.

I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell Edward how I felt so that we could plan our outings accordingly.

As always seemed to happen these days, I found I couldn't stay and ponder the question for long due to the strong urge to empty my bladder.

_The joys of pregnancy…_

After leaving a soft kiss on Edward's chest, I slid out from under the covers and made my way up to the loft bathroom.

I should have predicted that, while perched on the toilet upstairs, my phone would start ringing.

_Right, right turn off the lights_  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?

Rose had made it a habit of calling me early in the morning, as soon as she deemed that Edward had left for the studio.

"What the fuck?" I heard Edward mutter sleepily followed by the sound of something hitting the floor with a thud.

"Shit," he muttered next.

I silently hoped my cell phone survived, but because Rose's ring tone was still playing, I wasn't overly concerned.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

"Hello," Edward answered in a voice rough from sleep.

I heard him clear his throat before I washed my hands. "No, I have today off."

"S'okay. I'll get her." He paused then before softly calling out to me. I smiled at him as I made my way down the stairs and over to the bed.

I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before taking the phone. "Hey, Rose."

She snorted out a laugh, "At least I only interrupted sleep and not sex."

I shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see.

"I already apologized to Edward for waking him up. I thought he would be leaving for the studio by now, and I couldn't wait any longer to speak with you."

"What's going on?" I felt Edward move and turned to see him lying on his side, watching me.

"I wanted to warn you that there are a ton of photos from yesterday all over the internet."

_Shit_

"How embarrassing are they?" I began to worry. The photos had been on my mind, "I mean, did I flash my underwear or anything?"

I bit my lip as I felt my face begin to flame.

Rose chuckled. "Uh,  _no._  Your undergarments are not an issue, Bella. The photos that are drawing the most attention are those of you clutching your baby bump after Lou helped you to your feet."

_Double shit_

"The gossip sites are going crazy. I'm serious now; you may want to consider staying in hiding for a few days. You don't want a repeat of yesterday." Her tone had lost all humor.

Suddenly, I could hear Emmett's booming voice in the background.

"Is Emmett okay?"

"Yeah, but he's not going to be if he wakes Whit." Rose's whisper yelled at my brother. "Emmett, quiet down." I heard the muffled sound of movement. "He wants to speak with you Bella."

"Okay."

"Bells?" Emmett's voice sounded loudly in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Pops think you should come home."

"Emmett…"

"I'm serious. Those fuckers won't be happy until they draw blood, and then sell the photos of it to the highest bidder." He was livid. "Now, are you going to talk to Eddie, or do I need to?"

"Emmett, I am  _not_ coming home." I said insistently, causing Edward to immediately sit up.

"What's going on?" he asked; a worried look on his face.

I pulled the phone from my ear. "Evidently, there are photos from yesterday which make it apparent that I'm pregnant."

"Is Eddie right there?" Emmett's voice sounded loudly. "Let me speak to him, Bells."

"Before I do, know one thing," I eyed Edward as I spoke, "you two better come up with a solution that does not involve me coming home, because that's not going to happen."

With that, I handed the phone to my husband.

"Hey, Emmett." Edward listened. "Yes, well I'm just selfish enough to not want that either." He glanced at me as he paused again to listen. "No, I've actually got my security people working on it. Next time we won't be caught unprepared." He rubbed his hand across my back as he continued. "I share your concern believe me. I know. I promise. You definitely don't need to tell me that." He paused again. "All right, talk to you later."

He kept his eyes on mine as he ended the call.

"He's very upset."

I held my hand up, palm out, to stop him from saying something I couldn't bear to hear. "Don't look at me like that Edward."

"Like what?"

"Remorseful," I frowned. "Like somehow this is your fault and that you're going to try and talk me into going home without you."

Edward shook his head slightly. "Would that it were that simple. The trouble is, even though it's the best option, I can't bear the thought of you going home." He set the phone on the bed and pulled me until I was sitting across his lap. "As I just told your brother, I'm a very selfish man."

I breathed out a sigh of relief; glad that we wouldn't need to argue over this.

"So, now that we're awake," he began suggestively while his finger traced the skin of my side, under my t-shirt.

I quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "Yes?"

"Well, the shower is pretty big…"

"It's a good thing, because the tub certainly isn't." I said before scooting off his lap, standing and pulling him with me toward the stairs.

"I thought you liked the tub?"

"I do. It's cool; however it's too small for the both of us." I smiled.

The tub was one of those old claw-footed affairs, beautiful but only designed for one occupant.

Once upstairs, we brushed our teeth and Edward started the shower while I discarded my t-shirt and panties in a heap on the floor. Soon, his boxer briefs joined them.

He turned to face me and I took a moment to drink him in. He was so beautiful, and he was  _mine_. It was still hard to believe.

"What's that look for, baby?" he asked softly as he ran his fingertips down my sides until his hands were lightly grasping my hips.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am." I moved my hand until it rested on my belly, "I have you, our baby, and a wonderful family. I am so blessed."

"As I've told you before, I'm the lucky one." Edward pulled me against him.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears and I knew that I needed to tell him everything. "Edward," I whispered as his hands ghosted over the skin of my back.

"Yeah, baby?"

There, standing naked in our rented cottage, in the middle of France, I was about to spill my guts to my loving husband.

"I haven't been honest with you."

"What about?" his voice was low as he kissed my hair and his hands rubbed soothing circles across my back.

"Ever since the last night of the book tour, I've been afraid."

His hands stopped their movement.

"The threats brought back a lot of bad memories and, as a result, I've had some disturbing dreams." I paused. "Well, you already knew that."

I felt his head nod.

"I've been trying to work through it, and it is true that I don't want to explore Paris without you, but one of the reasons is that I feel safer when you're there."

I heard him sigh.

"Then, what happened yesterday, sort of tipped the scales. I had a nightmare; the paps surrounded me while I was holding our baby." I sniffled, "I know it wasn't real but it didn't help the way I've been feeling. It's easy to tell myself that a person threatening my life is a rare occurrence, but the fact is that the paps shadow our every move, and that isn't something that's going away any time soon."

I took a deep cleansing breath. "I just don't want to go back to the way I was before I met you, being afraid of everything."

I felt his head nod again before he reached to open the shower door. "Come on, baby."

He tugged at my hand and we step under the spray together. Edward brushed my hair away from my face as warm water flowed over our bodies. "Please don't be afraid. I may not have done a very good job so far, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Bella."

"Edward," I argued "this has nothing to do with any kind of failure on your part. I will regret confiding in you, if you start blaming yourself."

"Okay," he nodded quickly in agreement.

I suspected his acquiescence was more an effort to pacify me rather than to absolve himself of responsibility.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought. At the moment, I've got Jasper and Alec both looking into what we can do. I mean, hell, most celebrities have families, and have found ways to deal with this. We merely need to figure out the best way to keep this sort of thing from occurring again."

We didn't speak again, instead we washed each other between kisses until the water began to turn cold, then we vacated the shower and wrapped up in big fluffy towels before returning to our bed.

Edward ran his hand slowly over the exposed skin of my arm as we lay facing each other. "You and this baby are my whole world Bella." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I know," I smiled. Where our baby was concerned, it was painful to consider the alternative.

"And I'm glad you told me how you've been feeling. I always want to know, okay?"

I nodded.

"Good."

He leaned in then and pressed his lips to mine, sweetly, slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered, and scooted closer so that I could feel him pressed against me. Edward pulled at the towels before tossing them away.

We snuggled under the duvet, enjoying the feel of our warm bodies pressed together.

He brushed his lips against mine once, then twice, before kissing me deeply.

"If you keep kissing me like that," I breathed out the words, "You may just get lucky." I teased.

"I'm counting on that baby," he answered in a whisper.

After the events of the day before, we both needed the reassurance of our physical connection. I felt it in the way that Edward's kisses turned urgent, and desperate. I threw my leg over his hip, pulling him closer, and spoke the words he needed to hear, "Make love to me, Edward."

Suddenly, he was turning us until he lay on top of me, the weight of his body pressing down on mine. The palm of one hand cupped the side of my face while the other skimmed over my hip and then up to my breast before kneading gently.

His loving touches ignited my own desire causing my heart to pound loudly in my chest as my hands explored his toned body.

His hand lingered on my breast for a moment longer before slipping away. I watched as Edward lowered his face and placed his lips where his hand had been only seconds before.

I arched into his warm, wet kisses as his hand then brushed along my side before slipping between us.

He kissed my lips again while, with the lightest of touches, he prepared me for what was to come. I ran one hand through his hair and reached down with the other, boldly grasping onto his hard length in order to guide him inside.

As always happened, the moment of anticipation just before finally being connected caused my body to tense, and then, there he was, entering me, filling me.

"Fuck," he moaned, "you feel so good." I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed myself to relax as Edward shifted his hips before setting a slow steady pace as we moved together.

Too slow…

Too sweet…

Too controlled…

He lifted his head and his eyes burned into mine. I saw the raw need and knew that he was holding back. The intensity of that look coupled with the sensations I felt as he moved inside me caused a moan to escape my lips. I reached up to caress his handsome face, "More, Edward. Let go."

He closed his eyes before releasing a shuddering breath and then he pulled back slowly before thrusting forward, hard, fast and oh so deep.

My reaction was immediate as I gasped in pleasure. "Fuuuuck," I whispered before his lips were covering mine again, swallowing another moan.

Edward responded by picking up the pace even more. I stared in fascination at the muscles of his chest, neck and arms as they strained in their task, a light sheen of perspiration now covering his flesh due to his efforts. His hair was a tousled mess, while his now wide open piercing green eyes, stared intently into mine.

The room around us was silent save for the sounds of our labored breathing, and flesh meeting flesh. My mind was lost in his beauty, while my body responded to his ministrations by forcing my hips to rise and meet his every thrust.

I pushed up to rest on my elbows, allowing my eyes to drift down to where we were connected, watching him enter me over and over. When the sight became too much, I tilted my head back, only to feel Edward's lips on my neck kissing and nibbling at the tender flesh.

It wasn't long before I felt myself begin to unravel. "Come with me, Bella." He said in a hoarse whisper against my neck as he continued the punishing, frantic, desperate rhythm.

It was a plea. And I was lost.

My breaths came out in pants as I began to tremble and pulse around him. "Baby," he whispered in desperation as with one last thrust he stilled and joined me in my climax, holding tight to each other before falling together.

As we lay in silence, each trying to catch our breath, I stroked the now damp flesh of his back.

"I need another shower." He murmured. I could feel his smile against my shoulder.

I giggled.

"I love that sound." He murmured before rolling to his side, taking me with him.

"I love  _you_." I answered.

_***L &EL***_

"What would you like to do today?" Edward asked as we dressed after taking our second shower of the morning.

"Um," I tapped my chin with my finger. "I'm kind of in the mood to cocoon, I think."

He laughed at the term.

I grinned. "I'm serious. I think Rose is right. Going into Paris right now would not be smart. Let's just stay around here, maybe walk into the village for lunch?"

When a broad smile overtook Edward's face, I knew my suggestion had been the correct one. "Sounds great, baby."

As soon as we were dressed, we walked downstairs to an empty kitchen. Edward looked puzzled.

"I gave Martin the day off." I told him softly as I wound my arms around his waist. "My intention was to cook breakfast for you, and then I thought we'd be in Paris after that."

As it turned out, Edward and I cooked breakfast together and, after finishing our omelets, he spent a good portion of the morning meeting with Sidney, Lou and Alec about security issues, so I retreated to the cushioned settee in the kitchen to read.

It was shortly after noon when he came looking for me. "Hey Bella, did you still want to walk into town?"

I sat up quickly, nodding as I set down my kindle. "Yes, Edward, very much. I've been dying to explore."

Lou accompanied us on our way, and Sidney followed in the car just in case we needed to make a quick escape. At first I thought the precautions were a little over the top, but when I remembered being knocked to the ground the day before, I decided to let Edward handle things as he saw fit.

The walk was longer than I thought. On our way, I made note that very few people were out and about.

_Probably because it's a weekday…_

We passed an elderly man taking his dog for a walk. We smiled and he tipped his hat. As we walked by a woman pushing a small child in a stroller, the look on her face told me that we'd been recognized.

I silently prayed that she kept that information to herself.

We ate at a small restaurant, and picked up a little something for later at a sweet shop. Truth be told, I was dying for a bit of chocolate and as soon as I revealed that to my husband, he practically bought out the entire store.

Silly, adorable man.

"This is nice," I murmured as I lay back on the sofa in the sitting room that evening while Edward massaged my tired feet.

"It is." Edward agreed.

After we'd returned from town, Alec introduced us to the new body guard who would be accompanying us, along with Sidney and Lou, whenever we ventured out in public. I was surprised to find the new hire was a woman. "Bella, Edward, this is Katja."

Katja was not much taller than me, with shoulder length brown hair, a slight figure and a sweet face. She honestly didn't look as if she could harm a fly.

"Pleased to meet you," I said quietly as I shook her hand.

We chatted for a short time, and then Katja left, promising to return in a couple of days.

The door had no sooner shut than Edward turned toward Alec with a questioning look. "You know, no matter what I say now, I'm going to come off as a sexist," Edward muttered. "But," he hesitated and shot a quick glance in my direction, "Katja certainly isn't a very imposing figure. How do we know she can do this, Alec?"

Alec smirked. "She used to be a police officer in the Ukraine. She didn't find it challenging enough and went into security. Her normal gig is guarding European soccer teams. She's the best. We're lucky to have gotten her."

_Wow_

Edward looked as shocked as I did. We both knew how intense soccer fans could get, so, yeah. We were going to take Alec's word on this one.

_***L &EL***_

For the next couple of weeks, time seemed to pass at just the right tempo. Of course the days when Edward was filming dragged, but I tried to fill those days as best I could.

I continued to write my mother's story. Sometimes it was a struggle, so much so that I could barely complete a single paragraph in an entire day.

When I wasn't writing, or talking on Skype with Rose or Esme, or on the phone with Alice or Chris, I'd gotten into the routine of helping Martin in the kitchen. I'd always loved cooking, but obviously had never received any formal training. He was fascinating to watch, and most of the time I couldn't help but pitch right in.

He would scold me now and then, reminding me that I was defeating the purpose of him being there if I was doing half the cooking.

His teasing was always good natured, so I laughed it off.

We had long conversations about our childhoods. I had to laugh at the stories he told about his seven siblings and, of course, I shared a few about Emmett. In the end, he admitted through his laughter, that all of his brothers and sisters combined hadn't been as 'entertaining' as Emmett. He told me about the city he came from in southwestern France, where his father drove a taxi and his mother was a nurse at the local hospital.

Whenever I spent time with Martin, because of my promise to Edward, I made sure that Lou was in the house as well. It wasn't that I ever felt threatened by him, but Edward was right; Martin did have an eye for the ladies. He was harmless enough, but I'd personally caught him giving me the once-over a couple of times. I ignored the first incident, but when it happened again, I told him that it was inappropriate and made me feel uncomfortable.

He apologized profusely, and it didn't happen again.

I decided not to share the incident with Edward.

All bets were off though when I went to the market with him. It was impossible not to notice the way he eyed a couple of attractive females we passed. Sometimes his head appeared to be on a swivel as he watched them. It was like shopping with a fifteen year old boy.

I laughed out loud at his behavior, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"Martin, instead of staring, why don't you strike up a conversation? You never know, one of them may even go out with you." I suggested with a smile. "Your current approach sucks. No woman likes to be ogled like they're a piece of meat."

He shook his head. "Bella, just because I enjoy the scenery, that doesn't mean I want to date it."

I scowled at him.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, that didn't sound right. Eh," he reached up and scratched his chin, "Let me put it this way, as soon as you and Edward leave, I'm moving to the coast. I have a couple of promising employment prospects there, and since I'm not the guy to date casually, it wouldn't do to start a relationship  _here_."

"You're a relationship kind of guy?"

He nodded, still grinning.

"Well, I'm impressed." I teased. "Now if you could only work to curb your staring and drooling, you might actually give the impression that you're not a creeper."

Martin burst out laughing.

"You think I'm kidding?" I said as I smiled wider. "Edward was ready to kill you the first time we met because of the way you looked at me."

Martin cringed. "I'm glad he didn't."

"You have me to thank for that." I laughed. "But seriously dude.  _Poker face._ It's what you need to perfect, and I'm not talking about Lady Gaga here."

Martin laughed again. "I will take that under advisement."

I had talked him into letting me do most of the cooking that night, so he had decided I needed a lesson in grocery shopping beforehand. There was one market for fresh vegetables, another shop just for cheese, another for bread, obviously. It was very time-consuming but he was adamant that it was the only way to purchase quality ingredients. The butcher shop was the only one I made him enter alone. As soon as I saw the chicken carcasses displayed in the window, I shuddered.

_They still had their feathers for cripes sakes…_

"Martin, I'll meet you at the café across the street." I gestured in the direction I intended to go, all the while not allowing my glance to stray back to the window.

One viewing was quite enough.

Martin chuckled. "Of course, Bella."

After a nice cup of tea, and coffee for Martin, Katja and Lou, we were soon on our way back to the house.

I was pleased that evening to present my husband with a sumptuous meal prepared, for the most part, by his loving wife.

_***L &EL***_

"Hey baby, why don't you come with me to the studio tomorrow?" He asked after dinner while we sat snuggled together under a fleece blanket on the back patio. "You haven't been yet, and I'd like to introduce you to everyone."

"You said there were a lot of paps camped out there." I frowned, searching his face in the light of the setting sun.

"A few," he said, "but they can't get close."

"But," he hesitated as he face fell, "if you'd rather stay here, I understand."

"No!" I practically shouted, surprising us both. To be honest, I was thrilled that he'd asked me. "No," I began again in a softer tone. "I would love to go." I wrapped my arms tighter around him, and rested my head against his chest. "I miss you so much during the day. I don't even care if I have to wait in your trailer, as long as you're nearby."

His chest rumbled under my ear with his quiet laughter.

_***L &EL***_

There were a few paps staked out across the street from Edward's trailer but, just like he'd said, they couldn't get close. Determined that my baby and I would not be a payday for them, I'd arrived wearing a large black trench coat over my clothes.

The gossip sites had gone crazy speculating whether or not I was pregnant. Most had decided I was, simply because of the fact that I'd clutched at my belly when I fell, but until there was solid proof, they were still in doubt.

"Glad to meet you Bella," Joe the director said with a small smile as he shook my hand.

So far, I'd met most of the cast members. They weren't very well known to me, so I was having a difficult time keeping the names straight. It was easier to remember them by their character names anyway.

The one person I'd never forget however was the English actor who was portraying Charles Darnay. Since it was crucial that Sydney and Charles resemble one another, Rob had been the perfect choice. It was startling to see firsthand how physically similar he and Edward were. Their eyes were different colors, and my Edward was a couple of years older and maybe an inch taller, but they had similar builds and facial structures. They looked as if they could have been brothers.

Obviously they were both gorgeous as well.

I could only imagine how many drooling women would be filling the theaters once the film was released.

Edward deposited me in his trailer while he went to visit hair and makeup. Before too long, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Alec waiting outside.

"Hey, Bella. Edward sent me to find you."

I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. He just thought you'd like to watch them film the scene."

"Oh,"

_Did I ever_

I followed Alec inside a nearby building. There before me was a perfect recreation of the French courtroom in which Charles Darnay was to learn his fate.

I spied my husband before he saw me, and smiled wistfully at his appearance. He was the image of a delightfully rumpled Sydney Carton.

"Hey sweetheart," Edward rushed over and swiftly kissed my lips. After depositing me in his chair, he went to his place in the "courtroom".

Getting to see one of my favorite novels brought to life, with my husband as the hero, was one of the most surreal experiences of my life. I couldn't seem to stop grinning.

It took all morning to film only half of the scene, when they finally broke for lunch, my bladder was screaming for relief.

We ate in the dining tent with the rest of the cast and crew, Edward, as always, was very attentive to my every need.

"Baby, would you like more to drink?" he asked as he stood, gesturing to my nearly empty glass.

"Yes," I grinned at him, "you are aware that I am able to wait on myself aren't you?"

"Indulge me," he said before grabbing my glass and placing a small kiss on the top of my head.

Alec chuckled as he watched Edward walk away.

"Sometimes, I have a hard time recognizing the Edward Masen I used to work for." He said while shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

Alec smiled genuinely. "Before you Bella, Edward always took his meals in his trailer. He was all business while on a shoot. Hell, he was all business the rest of the time too." He laughed.

I looked down at my plate and speared a stalk of asparagus with my fork as I contemplated his words. "I've changed as well." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You want to know a secret?" He asked as he leaned toward me conspiratorially.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I like the new Edward a lot, as a matter of fact; you guys are two of my favorite people." His grin widened. "Just don't tell the boss I said so."

I giggled just as Edward returned to the table.

It was early evening by the time shooting was done for the day. "Baby, you, Katja and Lou can go wait in the car, Sidney and I will be along shortly." He told me before turning to speak with the director.

As I neared the waiting SUV, I glanced across the street only to find that the crowed of paps had tripled since that morning.

And, as I found out a moment later, they'd also become very vocal.

"Bella, where's your boyfriend hiding while you're spending time with Edward?"

I stopped dead in my tracks at their words; it was only Lou's strong hand on my arm that forced me to take another step.

_Boyfriend?_

_What the hell?_

"Are you and Edward only together now because of the baby?"

I sat down and Lou immediately closed the door, shutting out the sound of their voices.

I looked at him and Katja, my confusion evident. "What are they talking about?"

Katja shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea, Bella." Lou was also at a loss.

I thought of calling Rose, but didn't have a chance to dial her before I saw Edward and Sidney approaching the car.

The door opened for a brief moment as they piled inside, but I could hear the same shouted questions as before. And, as a result, there was a prominent scowl on my husband's face.

He sat down muttering and cursing to himself, phone in hand, seemingly taking no notice of me.

After glancing in my direction, he froze as he took in my expression. "Bella, baby, what did they shout?" He asked in a soothing tone as he scooted across the bench seat until his body was close to mine.

"They asked about my  _boyfriend,_ " I gave him an incredulous look.

Edward silently dialed his phone before grasping my hand in his.

"Hey, do you happen to know what the hell is going on? Bella and I were just barraged with a bunch of stupid fucking questions as we tried to leave the studio."

I had to assume that he was talking to Jasper.

He was silent for a long moment as he listened before releasing a breath. "That would be Martin, our chef. Bella was out shopping with him yesterday. These assholes are relentless. Okay, thanks Jasper. Yeah, see you then."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach when he turned to look at me again. "Evidently someone took photos of you and Martin out shopping. They're all over the internet, and the paps are just trying to get a reaction, Bella. I've learned from experience that it's best to ignore them."

_Easier said than done…_

I frowned, knowing that he was right, but wanting more than anything to yell back at them, and maybe flip them off for good measure.

_But that just wasn't my style…_

"Bella, don't let it get to you. The same idiots who always say terrible things about you and Edward are at it again." Rose tried to console later, when I'd phoned her. "You're a celebrity married to a movie star; you're always going to inspire a certain amount of hatred."

_Hatred?_

_Again, I can't understand what I've ever done to make people hate me._

"I feel like staying in hiding because anything I do can be misconstrued by these jerks."

"Sweetie, don't feel that way. I know it's a pain, but Edward's right, you just need to ignore them. If you react, they will only get worse."

"I guess." I said with a sigh.

I shouldn't have done it, but later, while Edward slept, I searched some of the gossip sites for stories about us. After about thirty minutes, I sat back in my chair in stunned silence, staring at the screen in front of me.

Someone had posted a blurry photo of Martin and me standing in front of the butcher's shop. There was another of us seated in the café later.

Although Lou and Katja had been with us in both instances, they were nowhere to be seen in the photos.

A couple of the websites that seemed to like me, referred to Martin as a 'mystery man', but made it clear that the reason I was in France was because my husband was filming there.

There were some particularly outrageous claims made on the more vicious sites, such as the blog belonging to  _Bryce Marriott_ , noted Hollywood gossip-monger.

Bryce never came out and said it, but hinted that Edward was in fact  _gay,_ and that I was his beard. Aside from the fact that I was paid handsomely for agreeing to marry Edward, he also claimed that my success as an author was manipulated by my very influential husband.

I felt sick.

"Baby, this isn't healthy." Edward's soft voice sounded from behind me at the same moment that his warm hands brushed along my upper arms. I reached up and placed my hand over one of his.

"Well, if it means anything, I regret looking." I was so angry that I wanted to cry. "You know Edward, I realize that you've had  _years_ to learn to be unaffected by this nonsense, but I just want to punch something."

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind before pressing his lips to the top of my head. "It affects me, but I try very hard not to let it. I mean honestly Bella, the more salacious the gossip the more they like it because they think there's a better chance that we'll respond."

I sighed. "I just…" I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. "I want to scream that none of this is true. One of the sites thinks that Martin is my boyfriend, but they "defended" me for cheating," I said, letting go of his neck in order to make air quotes with my fingers, "by going on to list all of the times that you've been unfaithful since we met. Always citing their elusive  _sources,_ to make their lies seem more credible."

I was shaking my head as I continued. "Were you aware that you've come on to every female you've ever made a movie with?"

Edward grunted in disapproval.

"Supposedly Rachel Novak and her husband separated for a time during the making of  _The Harvest of Avarice,_ because she was hooking up with you, but they reconciled."

"Well, that's a relief." He muttered with no small amount of sarcasm in his tone.

"Amazingly, this was the same time that you were hooking up with Hal's daughter." I turned to grin at him before reaching up to pat his cheek, the humor of the situation finally getting to me. "You've been a very busy boy."

"Oh, and while filming with Clint, you were seen leaving set in the same car as one of your female co-stars, so obviously you spent the night with her."

Edward concentrated. "What the hell? I remember giving Caroline and Andre a ride to their hotel one night."

"It seems Andre was conveniently cut out of the photos." I replied.

"Baby, I hope you don't think I would ever…"

"Of course not." I shook my head. "As I've said before, it just annoys me that people believe this shit. Do you realize that there are a couple of sites who claim that our marriage is a fake? They're convinced that you're gay by the way."

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"The worst of the sites think that Martin is my French boyfriend and that this baby," I rubbed my hand over my stomach as my voice rose in indignation, " _our_ baby, is the result of me hooking up with him when we were here in December, promoting  _The Harvest of Avarice_."

Edward frowned deeply.

"It hurts to think that some people believe that the baby, which is still only a rumor as far as they're concerned, isn't yours."

"Sweetheart, there are always those who will, for whatever reason, believe the lies. Even if we were to address this, they would see the denial as a desperate move and, therefore, further proof that they're right."

"But our baby." I whispered sadly.

He rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "Let me speak with Jasper. Maybe we can think of a way to get the truth out there without giving bastards like Bryce Marriott what they want."

That made me feel a little better, and when I returned to bed I was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

_**L &EL**_

"I read that you can hear Mommy's heartbeat by now. You probably can't hear my voice yet, but that's okay, you will soon." I could make out my husband's words as I began to emerge from sleep. As had become the custom many mornings, he was having a whispered conversation with our baby. I attempted to keep my breathing even so that he wouldn't suspect that I was awake.

"I keep thinking about when you get here and I can finally hold you. I can't wait. But, I have to tell you a secret; I'm a little terrified." He chuckled softly and I opened my eyes just enough so that I could see him. I smiled as I studied his beautiful profile and unruly mop of hair as he leaned his head close to my stomach, his lips almost touching. "It's probably best that you won't be aware of that though." I watched as he placed a soft kiss on my tummy. "And no matter what, I promise to always be there. I can't wait for school plays and field trips, and Daddy promises to cheer the loudest of anyone at all your soccer games."

I couldn't stop the giggle from erupting, causing Edward to turn his head and smirk at me before turning back to my belly. "Hmm. Your mommy is very naughty for eavesdropping on a private conversation."

"Well, Daddy should realize that it's kind of hard  _not_ to eavesdrop when he's speaking to my tummy." I smiled widely as he moved up my body until he hovered over me, his lips very close to mine. "Morning." I whispered.

"Morning, my love." He whispered back before kissing me.

"The baby isn't even here, and you're already an amazing father, Edward." I said as he still hovered over me.

"It's the most important job I'll ever have." He responded, causing me to smile wider.

I grimaced playfully, "You may want to rethink the  _soccer_ business however."

He frowned. "Why? What's wrong with soccer? I figured that worked for a boy or a girl so…"

"There's nothing wrong with soccer, at least  _I_ don't think so, but Charlie…"

Edward looked more confused.

I laughed. "My Dad can't stand soccer. I think he would lose his mind if any of his grandchildren were to play what he refers to as  _Communist Kickball._ "

"What?" Edward asked with a laugh.

I nodded through my giggles. "It's true. He likes baseball, football, basketball, and sometimes car racing, as long as it's not any of that Grand Prix stuff."

Edward laughed again.

"You're Dad's a funny guy." He said with a shake of his head.

"He is that." I agreed. "He has simple tastes, and he will always tell you exactly how he feels, whether you want to hear it or not." I laughed again.

_***L &EL***_

It was going to take several days to film Sydney Carton's last day on earth, but once that was finished, Edward would have a week off before having to report on set in England.

Although excited at the thought of having him to myself, I was also a bit nervous over the fact that we were finally going out in public again and would have to brave the paps.

As much as I loathed giving them a chance to photograph us, we were determined to visit the tourist sites that we hadn't yet seen.

_We were done letting them control one minute of our future_

I was sitting by a sunny window in the parlor reading, when I was startled by the sound of familiar voices coming from the front hall, "Bella, where are you Chica?"

_Christopher?_

Suddenly, he, Alice and Jasper appeared in the doorway. They were all smiles, although the exhaustion from their long flight was evident. "Surprise!" Alice exclaimed.

I jumped to my feet and ran to greet them.

"Oh! "Look at that tummy!" Alice squealed as she ran her hand over my baby bump before hugging me again. "It's adorable!"

Before she and Chris got carried away in their excitement, I interrupted. "How are you here?" I asked with a big smile.

"Bella, are you forgetting the royal wedding? Chris and I designed clothing for several of the guests. We'll be very busy in London in a couple of weeks."

Chris spoke up then. "So, we decided a little vacay was in order beforehand, and who better to spend it with than you and Hunkward. And where better to spend it than France?"

I contained my squeal of excitement. Barely. "Does Edward know you're here?"

They all nodded. "Jasper was coming over anyway, for Edward," Alice answered. "We thought we'd surprise you and come along."

"It's a lovely surprise," I said, beaming.

A short time later found me seated on the sofa with Alice and Chris on either side, while Jasper watched us from his spot on the loveseat, a highly amused expression on his face.

"So, how are you feeling?" Alice asked with a gentle touch to my arm.

"Good." I smiled.

"Now that we're here, you're going to feel even better," Chris announced. "We've got your back bb. Just let one of those slimy paps cross our path and I will junk punch him just like Mama C taught me!"

We stared at him in surprise for a moment before bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go Christopher!
> 
> Rob who? Sorry I couldn't resist listing Rob as Edward's doppelganger. : )
> 
> In order to come up with the 'gossip stories', I actually surfed a bunch of sites. The rumors I listed were only the tip of the iceberg. Amazing what nonsense some people will write and even more amazing how many people will believe them. Have to say it made me feel rather dirty reading all that rubbish. *shudders*


	8. Paying the Forfeit & Romantic Getaways

 

" _Poor little thing; you are not what they wanted, but we will love you nonetheless. A son would have belonged to the State; you shall be mine, and have all my care; you shall share in my happiness and soften my sorrows." – words spoken by Marie Antoinette to her first born child, Princess Marie Therese._

**EPOV**

"Keep your eyes upon me, dear child, and mind no other object."

"I mind nothing while I hold your hand. I shall mind nothing when I let it go, if they are rapid."

"They will be rapid. Fear not!"

I held the girl's hand as we waited at the base of the scaffold where Madame la Guillotine waited to do her handiwork.

"Do you think," she asked in a whisper, "that it will seem long while we wait for those we love in the better land; the land where I trust both you and I will be mercifully sheltered?"

"It cannot be, my child; there is no time there, and no trouble there."

"You comfort me so much!" Her expression brightened a little as she spoke, "Am I to kiss you now? Is the moment come?"

"Yes."

She then pressed her lips lightly to mine before pulling away.

We paused, staring into one another's eyes.

"Edward, Julia, hold it right there and… cut!" Joe exclaimed. "Perfect take. Exactly what I was looking for, you two."

At our director's words I felt my body sag with relief. We'd been filming this particular scene all morning, and I was glad that _finally_ we had a good take.

Although, knowing Joe, we'd keep going until we had at least one more that he deemed satisfactory.

These last days of filming in France had been grueling; long hours with very little 'down time'. I was looking forward to having a few days off before we began filming in England.

_***L &EL***_

_And if we are to die tonight_  
Is there a moonlight up ahead?  
And if we are to die tonight  
Another rose will bloom

_For a faded rose_   
_Will I be the one that you save?_   
_I love when it showers_   
_But no one puts flowers_   
_On a flower's grave_

"Why the hell are you listening to this depressing shit?" Alec interrupted my almost nap in the trailer.

"What the fuck? Do you know how to knock?" I snarled, startled from my drowsy state.

"I did. Guess you didn't hear me over the music."

"Well, knock louder next time," I snapped. "And don't diss Tom Waits, asshat."

 _And if we are to die tonight_  
Is there a moonlight up ahead?  
I remember the showers  
But no one puts flowers  
On a flower's grave

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, before grabbing the remote and lowering the volume.

Alec stood there with his hands on his hips, waiting. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I snarled again.

He rolled his eyes. "Why the sad music? I thought you were the happiest guy in the world or some shit." The smirk told me the he was teasing, but I was in a first class shitty mood at that moment.

"If you remember, I'm getting my head lopped off tomorrow, so to speak, I'm trying to hold onto a somber frame of mind."

Alec sat down in a chair, studying me before raising his eyebrows and sighing.

"What?"

"I know you've always been a method actor but…" He stood and crossed to the mini fridge, pulling out two bottles of water and handing me one.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Continue with what you were saying."

He sat down again, "It seems that since you met Bella, you had gotten away from that a little." He shrugged and took a sip of his water.

He was right; however I wasn't sure I wanted to admit that to him. Since Bella, I hadn't immersed myself fully into character twenty-four hours a day while filming, as I used to do. That fact obviously hadn't hampered my acting ability; I'd won an Oscar to prove it.

No, if I were being honest, my shitty mood had nothing about Sydney Carton and everything to do with my time off set.

"Look, I'm sorry I was short with you," I began.

Alec clutched at his heart. "Damn, did you just apologize? Cause, dude you should give a guy some warning. I might have a weak heart or something. You could kill me."

"Shut the fuck up or I'm going to take back the apology," I tried to sound angry, but couldn't help grinning at him.

Alec laughed.

I thought about the fact that I usually confided my troubles to Jasper; except that this was one time I couldn't do that.

"I'm just…" I blew out a breath and ran one hand through my hair in frustration. "Don't you breathe a word of this to Jasper because I don't want it getting back to my sister." I leveled a serious look at Alec.

He shrugged and lost the smile. "Sure, man."

"It's just that we have all these people staying in our house, and it's getting on my nerves. Every night, Bella is surrounded by them when I get home, if it's not Alice then it's Christopher, or even Katja who seem to monopolize her time…"

Alec pursed his lips. "So you're feeling neglected? Ignored? Like you're not the center of Bella's universe anymore?"

I winced. "Not sure about the last part, but yes, I suppose I feel a little of those other things." I sighed. "Bella's not doing it on purpose. She's trying to be everything to everyone, but at the end of the day, there doesn't seem to be a whole lot left for me…" I trailed off, not sure that I even knew what the hell I was rambling on about.

"Ohhhh," Alec nodded sagely, "so it's about sex. You're not getting any…"

"I didn't say that!" I exclaimed, irritated that, once again, he was right. "You know what? Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Dude, would you calm down. Believe it or not, I am capable of giving good advice."

I looked at him skeptically.

"It's the truth," he said with a smirk. "Ignoring the fact that you may need to see a doctor about having your balls surgically reattached…"

"Fucker," I barked out a laugh as I picked up my baseball cap from the side table and threw it at his head.

He laughed before continuing, "When my brother's wife was pregnant last year, he used to call me up just to complain about shit, because his wife was so emotional he couldn't mention it to her, um, not without worrying that she might possibly end his life…"

I chuckled; glad my wife wasn't scary, but yeah, she would overreact and blame herself if she knew how I was feeling.

"Anyway, I remember that during Christmas, her whole family descended on them, intending to stay for two weeks. His wife was exhausted and moody as shit because she was trying to keep everyone happy, well, except for him." Alec chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, waiting patiently for this great advice he was planning to impart. "This was when I realized that my brother was a genius. He booked a three day New Year's package at some exclusive resort, wrapped the information up as a gift, and placed it under the Christmas tree."

"The wife opened it and thought he'd planned it months before. She was thrilled by the romantic gesture, not realizing that it was an act of desperation." Alec chuckled. "Her family was happy that she was happy. And my brother was fucking ecstatic when they went home early so he and the wife could take their trip. It was a win, win situation." He rubbed is hands together, "The way I see it, we're in France and as soon as filming is done here, you have an entire week free before having to report on set in England. There's a hell of a lot of romantic getaway options."

I sat there in silence, stunned.

"Well, say something."

I cleared my throat. "Alec, um, I take back all the times that I called you a stupid fuck. You, my friend, have redeemed yourself."

"Gee, thanks." He said with a scowl, causing me to laugh loudly.

"So, are you ready to do a little research?"

Alec grinned, "Let me guess, I need to come up with vacation options in France?"

"Exactly," I smiled, satisfied that things seemed to be looking up.

_***L &EL***_

I was so invigorated with the thought of having Bella to myself again that I actually paid attention to my surroundings during the ride home. That was how I spied the little flower shop as we passed, and had the driver stop. Realizing what I was doing Jasper, that dick, bought flowers for my sister as well.

I shot him an annoyed glare.

"What? Do you seriously believe I'll be keepin' my balls if you give flowers to Bella and I walk in empty handed?"

He had a point.

Armed with our bouquets, we entered the house. The first sound to greet our ears was that of laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen. I was surprised when Jasper frowned.

_Hmm. Maybe I'm not the only one feeling neglected…_

As had been the norm lately, I found Martin busily preparing dinner, and Bella seated on the settee by the window, Chris at her side. Alice, Katja and Lou were seated around the table.

"Hi honey," she exclaimed as soon as she saw me loitering in the doorway. "Look, Chris is showing me how to crochet. I'm going to make a blanket for the baby." Her eyes were bright and happy. I couldn't help but smile as she crossed the room to kiss me hello, and show me the narrow strip of cream colored yarn which I supposed was the beginning of said blanket.

"That's great, baby." I answered while handing her the bouquet of wildflowers and circling my other arm around her body, pulling her close before kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered as she buried her nose in the bouquet. "That was very sweet." She reached up then and I felt her fingers lace through the hair on the back of my head as she stood on her toes and deposited a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'll put these in a vase."

I nodded, but before I let her pull away, I rubbed my hand across her belly. The bump had grown during the last two weeks, and soon it would be difficult for Bella to hide the fact that she was expecting, even in the black trench coat she'd taken to wearing every time she left the house.

She smiled and I let her go.

"Hello, Edward," Martin addressed me while chopping vegetables. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour, but there are some cheese tarts to tide you over until then." He gestured toward the table. As mouthwatering as the food looked, I didn't want to linger in the kitchen.

I gave a slight shake of my head, "I'm okay. I think I'll grab a shower." I glanced toward Bella, wishing more than anything that she'd decide to join me, but knowing that it wouldn't happen.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Bella called as she filled a vase with water from the tap. The low murmur of voices deep in conversation followed me as I climbed the stairs.

I knew I was being a moody jerk, but after the shower, I had no desire to be sociable, so I pulled on my sweats and a t-shirt and lay across the bed, mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. It was to be the most important scene of the entire movie, so my state of mind was key.

That's how Bella found me a short time later when she stole softly into our room, the vase of flowers in her hands.

After setting them down on the dresser, she climbed in beside me and lay down. "You okay?"

I rolled on my side in order to face her and nodded, God, she was so beautiful. I traced her cheek with my fingers before answering. "You know they say that pregnant women glow, and I haven't been around enough to know for sure, but in your case it is most certainly true my love."

She blushed at my words. "I don't know about that, but thank you." She said as she covered my hand with her own, holding it against her cheek. "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

I gave her a small forced smile. "Yeah, I'm just not very good company tonight. Preparing for tomorrow you know?"

Her eyebrows knit together with worry. "Is it okay if I'm here, I didn't mean to disturb …"

"No, baby, you could never disturb me," I reached my arms around her, pulling her to me, making certain she couldn't escape.

She giggled in my arms. "Are you looking forward to a few days off?"

I smiled for real then. "Yes, definitely, we'll be able to visit all the places you've been wanting to see."

_And I can whisk you away for a few days alone…_

Bella bit her lip as she concentrated on something. "About that," she hesitated as she looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I still want to see those places, but I don't think we should rush it. I was thinking that once you're done filming in England, we could come back for a few days before returning home."

"I thought you were in a hurry to return to Seattle?"

"I can't wait to see our family, that's true," She hesitated before continuing. "But, once the baby arrives, I'm going to be pretty busy, not to mention exhausted. Rose and your Mom keep saying that I should enjoy this time." She gave a light shrug as if she was unsure.

"They would know, Bella." I reassured, earning me another smile.

My week off was looking better and better.

"Which places would you like to see this week?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I was thinking The Louvre and Versailles. Those are the two I'm most interested in."

"You'll be okay going in public? The paps will be particularly aggressive."

It was true. Ever since they'd suspected that Bella was pregnant, they'd been shouting strings of inane questions at me, and it was the same for her whenever she ventured out. I counted on Katja and Lou to keep her safe and so far had been rewarded for my trust.

"I'm always better when I'm with you," she answered in a quiet voice.

_***L &EL***_

"Are you warm enough?"

Bella smiled and nodded as she clutched her cup of tea with both hands. We were attending the wrap party for the French portion of A Tale of Two Cities. Several members of the cast and crew wouldn't be working on the England shoot, so the producers had reserved a rooftop restaurant for the event in order to thank them for a job well done.

Despite there being a bit of a chill in the evening air, Bella had insisted on seeing the view from the terrace. It was nothing short of spectacular, and well worth a few shivers.

"This is lovely," Bella murmured into her cup as she gazed in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"So, tomorrow the Louvre?"

"That's the plan," Bella answered, her eyes still glued to the lights of the city spread out before us. "It looks like we'll be going alone though, Alice and Chris are meeting with clients tomorrow, and I doubt Jasper wants to go."

I smiled to myself, not disappointed in the least.

She leaned up to kiss me, "I'll be right back, my bladder is screaming at me. Wait right here."

I nodded and drank the last of my bourbon before setting down the glass; the burn warmed me. Noise from the street below drifted up to where I stood. The city had come alive with people seeking out their evening's entertainment.

"Bella's nice," I started a little and turned to find Eliza Richardson, the actress who played Lucy Manet, standing in front of the open door watching me.

"Yes she is," I gave Eliza a small smile as she approached.

"Seeing you two together gives me hope," Eliza swayed a bit on her feet, I reached out a hand to steady her so that she wouldn't fall into me.

"Sorry," she said in a breathless whisper as she regained her balance and I deemed it safe to let go of her shoulder. She gave me what could only be described as a drunken smile before speaking again, "I thought I had that once."

"Had what?"

"Someone who loved me and wanted to keep me forever. You want Bella forever, right?"

I nodded, "Well, yes, obviously. Bella is everything to me."

"See? That's what I mean. Why can't more men be like you Edward?" She reached up to stroke my cheek while she spoke.

_Oh boy…_

I quickly grabbed her hand and held it between both of mine. At first I was confused by her behavior, but then I remembered hearing about a nasty breakup she'd had with her boyfriend of two years, also an actor, just prior to the start of shooting.

_Damn. You would have never known while filming that she was hurting…_

Eliza had been a complete professional on set.

_I suppose looks can be deceiving._

"Oh, Eliza, you're so young. I'm sure you'll find the right person. Be patient." I tried my best to be consoling, but I barely knew what to say. I was way out of my comfort zone at that moment.

"I wanna find that guy so badly, Edward. The guy who thinks I'm his everything. I thought I had that with Michael, but I was sadly mistaken." She blew out a breath as her eyes filled with tears and she abruptly looked down at her feet while wiping them away.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I don't know what to say…" I admitted.

She looked up at me then and shrugged. "S'okay." She gave me the tenderest of smiles before leaning closer, "You're kind of perfect you know."

I raised my eyebrows and before I could stop her, Eliza fell into me, her lips grazing just below mine as she did.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I swiftly grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place while I took a hurried step backward, until my body was pressed against the railing.

"Please, don't," I said in a low, forceful tone.

She blinked hard, obviously in an effort to focus and took a large sip of her drink.

_Jesus_

"After I found out Michael was fucking his P.A., he said…" she paused, "what was it he said?" she furrowed her brow as she thought, "Oh yeah, he said that a "long distance relationship" wasn't going to work for him. He had _needs_." She pursed her lips and blew. "I'll tell you who has needs, Edward. I have needs. I have the need to know that the man I'm in a relationship with isn't sticking his dick in someone else. _Ever_."

I was never good at handling drunks, and this moment in time was no exception. I looked past Eliza to see if anyone was nearby who could assist.

_Why is it that when I want to be by myself, I seem to be surrounded by people, but now, when I could use a little help, I am utterly alone?_

_Fuck my life._

_I need help before this woman attempts to kiss me again…_

Whatever Eliza said next was lost on me. My mind was a jumble; my only thoughts being ones of escape.

_My stomach hurts…_

_I wonder if I'm getting an ulcer?_

As if in answer to my near panic attack, Meg, Eliza's manager, suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding what looked to be a cup of coffee in her hands.

_Thank God_

"Eliza! There you are." She exclaimed, causing Eliza to turn in her direction. "Come back inside and have some coffee, and maybe a little food."

Eliza made a noise akin to a growl. "Must I?"

"I'm afraid so, honey. I hope she wasn't too much of a bother, Edward. She's been drinking on an empty stomach which usually causes her to do things she will regret later." Meg paused. "That is, if she remembers them."

"Yoo hoo, I'm standing right here," Eliza announced with a scowl.

"She's been fine." I lied coolly.

_Fine? Well, at least she didn't try to grab my junk…_

"Yeah," Eliza stated, "I was just telling Edward that I need a man like him."

"Oh dear."

"It's quite alright," I assured as Meg took Eliza's hand and slowly led her toward the door, just in time for Bella to pass them on her way back to me.

"Bella!"

I saw Bella's eyes go wide as Eliza shouted her name. She turned to face her.

"Hold onto him, Bella. He's one of a kind."

Bella smiled, realizing that Eliza wasn't in the same state she'd been when we first arrived. "I intend to." She answered softly.

Eliza nodded in satisfaction as Meg pulled her through the open door.

"Wow." Bella turned to me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "That was… interesting." Ignoring the fact that she'd drunkenly molested me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Eliza. "Poor girl, she broke up with her boyfriend months ago, but obviously isn't over it."

Bella gave a sympathetic look. "Oh, I had no idea. She seemed so happy earlier."

"She's a good actress," I replied with a smirk.

I contemplated telling Bella about Eliza's behavior, but thought better of it, secretly hoping to put the entire incident behind us. Hopefully, Eliza herself would have no memory of it when she awoke the next day.

"This is so romantic," Bella said with a sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder while gazing out over the city.

I glanced around and once I was satisfied that we weren't being watched, I may have stolen a few passionate kisses from my wife. And, while kissing her, I _may_ have slipped my hands under that horrid trench coat.

_I swear I'm going to burn this thing as soon as the weather turns warm…_

I also _may_ have pulled her shirt up in order to feel the warmth of her skin as I rested my hands on her tummy.

"Any movement tonight?" I asked.

She nodded. "A little."

Bella had said that she'd been feeling the baby move for days now. It had begun as a sort of fluttering feeling which eventually gave way to little bumps against the sides of her stomach.

I made sure to place my hand on her tummy every time we were together, but as yet hadn't felt a thing. My greatest fear was that I'd miss that special moment and someone like my sister or Chris would be the first person besides Bella to feel our baby move. The notion was unacceptable.

_I wanted it so badly to be me…_

I sighed, knowing I was being a jerk once again, but I couldn't seem to help myself.

_***L &EL***_

Three hours into our tour of the Louvre and I was kicking myself for not scheduling a private, after-hours visit.

_They do that for celebrities, don't they?_

_I honestly didn't know…_

If I'd only considered the adverse effects that the crowds and noise would have on my pregnant wife, I would have bribed whoever I needed to get that private tour.

One moment, we were following along with the crowd, passing from one exhibit to another, and the next Bella was grasping my arm saying she needed to sit down.

I'd made her remove that stupid coat, not caring a bit that the form fitting top she was wearing over her maternity jeans left little doubt that Bella was expecting. By tonight, her photo was sure to be splashed across all the gossip sites.

It didn't matter. I needed her comfortable.

Now, as she sat on a bench, her face pale and her skin clammy, with me crouched on the floor at her feet, I felt utterly helpless. "How about some water, baby?" I held a bottle to her lips, urging her to take a sip.

She took the bottle from my hands and drank a little before closing he eyes.

"I'm sorry," she started in a weak voice, "I don't know what happened."

"Bella, don't apologize. You're pregnant. I'm pretty sure that dizzy spells come with the territory."

"I know, but I feel like such a wuss." She gave me a defeated smile.

"Nonsense," I said, leaning up to kiss her lips. "But I think we've had enough museum for the day."

She nodded as her shoulders sagged with relief.

_***L &EL***_

"Everything seems to be progressing normally." Doctor Girard stated after measuring Bella's stomach and listening to the baby's heartbeat. "Now, I have ordered an ultrasound for today. You are more than eighteen weeks along Bella, so if the little one cooperates, we may be able to discover whether you're having a boy or a girl."

"Oh, doctor, about that," Bella rushed out the words, "Edward and I discussed it, we don't want to know until the baby arrives." She turned toward me with a smile.

It was true. We'd discussed that very thing the night before.

Secretly, I was dying to know if we were having a son or a daughter, but Bella seemed to have her heart set on being surprised, so I played along.

_Eh, it's more important for her to be happy anyway…_

"So… am I gonna be an Uncle or an Aunt?" Bella was overcome with giggles at her brother's silly question. "That didn't come out right." He slurred, "Am I gonna be a niece or a nephew?"

Rose was laughing now. "As you can tell, my husband had a few too many while out with his teammates this evening."

"Fuck yeah I had too many, that ass Willie bet that he could drink me under the table. When I left, he was hurling in the parking lot. He he he."

I grinned at the sight of Emmett's happy expression peering back at us from Bella's laptop screen, and shook my head. I think I'd actually missed the big oaf.

"Emmett, I hope you didn't drive," Bella, ever the worrier, interjected.

"Don't worry Sissy, I caaaabbed it." He paused and frowned as if thinking, "So, answer the question, boy or girl?"

"Sorry, Emmett, but Edward and I decided we're going to wait. We want to be surprised."

"Aww," Emmett's expression registered his disappointment.

"Oh, shit," Rose muttered, we could hear her voice, but couldn't see her. "I bet that went over like a lead balloon with Alice. She's done nothing but talk about the baby shower. I think she was counting on knowing the sex of the baby."

"You've got that right," Alice chimed in from her spot on the other sofa. "These two have no consideration for us or our party plans, Rosalie."

Her pronouncement caused Rose to laugh. "Hey, I can wait to find out Ali, you're the impatient one."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and sat back, pouting.

"She'll get over it," I gave my sister a pointed look from across the room. "The only problem Bella and I have now is that we have to agree on a name for both a boy _and_ a girl since we won't know ahead of time."

"I'm sure that won't be difficult," Bella whispered.

As soon as we'd arrived home from Bella's early morning doctor's appointment, Alice and Chris had pounced, wanting to know the sex of the baby. We apologized for having to disappoint them, but admittedly weren't _really_ sorry.

Then, Rose and Emmett had Skyped, and here we were, fielding questions from Bella's inebriated brother.

Emmett interrupted, seeming to have gotten over his disappointment, "Okay, I can wait too. So, how's France… seen any _mimes?_ " He actually shuddered as he asked the question.

Bella and I both shook our heads.

"I _hate_ those fuckers." He turned away from the screen then, "Hey, Rosie, do you think mimes are a species of clown? 'Cause they're both creepy."

"Emmett, it's not like being a mime is a biological trait you loon." Rose chastised.

"Hmm," He seemed to ponder that. "Yeah, I guess it's more like a cult. Anyway, I don't trust the fuckers. I think it's because of that nightmare I had a couple of years ago where one of 'em teabagged me."

I almost swallowed my tongue as I attempted to hold back the loud guffaws trying to escape. Chris and Alice weren't as successful; their cackles filling the air around us.

"That dream was _vivid,_ let me tell you." He continued as if he couldn't hear them. "And if it was accurate, there is no worse torture in this world. Fuck waterboarding, that's child's play compared to having a nasty, hairy, _mime_ ballsack shoved in your mouth."

And… that was it.

While I vaguely registered both Rose and Bella shouting at Emmett, I couldn't listen. I couldn't speak. I was too busy clutching my sides as I collapsed into convulsive laughter while rolling back and forth on the sofa.

_Oh fuck me….._

_I think Emmett's unpredictable, unfiltered and inappropriate view of the world is growing on me._

_***L &EL***_

Once our Skype session with Rose and Emmett was over, and I'd regained my composure, I looked up to find Jasper standing in the doorway holding his laptop, his expression unreadable.

From the time we'd arrived home, he'd been holed up in he and Alice's room, talking on the phone.

I assumed he was discussing my schedule with Jane but now I wasn't so sure.

"Edward, may I have a word?" He asked in a serious tone.

I nodded and slipped from the room, following him silently to the small study next to the dining room.

"What's going on?"

He cleared his throat while pulling up a file on the laptop. "We appear to have a situation. Would you care to explain these?" He asked, confusion sounding in his voice.

I sat down in front of the laptop in order to see the screen clearly.

"What the fuck?" I asked incredulously at the sight of Eliza Richardson and I standing on the terrace at the wrap party, my hand on her shoulder.

Jazz clicked on the next image, which showed Eliza's hand on my face, and then the next one of her falling against me, her lips almost touching mine. Although to anyone seeing the photos without benefit of knowing what really happened, it would appear that we were kissing.

"Tell me there's a reasonable explanation for these," Jasper was pleading now.

"Of course there is." I snapped at him without meaning to, but I was abruptly furious over what it would mean if these photos were released. "Eliza was drinking on an empty stomach. When Bella left to go to the ladies' room, she suddenly appeared and started talking about how Bella and I gave her hope and we were perfect together. She was drunk Jazz. She attempted to kiss me. I stopped her. End of story."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on.

The next two images were of me making out with my wife; however since Bella's back was to the camera, her face was obscured. Anyone seeing these after seeing the first ones could easily mistake my wife for Eliza, seeing that they're about the same height and have almost the same hair color.

"These last two are of me and Bella."

"They are?" Jazz bent down and looked closely at the screen. He nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

"What the hell does this mean?" I asked.

"These were sent to me as a courtesy. The photos are going to be published on Bryce Marriott's gossip site tomorrow."

"The fuck they are!" I raised my voice until I was practically screaming and stood abruptly, knocking the desk chair into the wall. "Jasper, where are the rest of the shots, huh? The ones where I pushed Eliza away. The ones where Meg came to get her? The ones where Bella told her goodbye? The ones where my wife and I were kissing and her face can be clearly seen? Those fuckers probably took a hundred photos, and the ones they're choosing to release make it look as if I'm cheating on my wife!"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Fuck!" I slammed my hand down on the desk and pushed past him, beginning to panic. "What can we do? Can we sue them?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean you were at a public restaurant and you were outside. Those sumbitches obviously got a tip and set up across the street, hoping to get _something._ The irony is that the best they were probably hoping for were pregnancy photos and what they got was a whole lot more…"

"I didn't do anything wrong," I seethed while glaring at him.

"Calm down, Edward. I believe you. We need to decide how to address this."

I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration.

_Why the hell was this happening to me?_

"Okay, first of all, did you tell Bella about Eliza trying to kiss you?"

I frowned deeply and looked away from him. "No, I didn't want her to have any stress, and honestly, Eliza was drunk. Until then, she'd been a complete professional. I didn't think it fair for her to be judged by that one incident."

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. "Edward," Bella called, "is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Jazz again. "So much for not causing her any stress," I muttered before pulling the door open. "Hey, baby."

She looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You should probably come in," At that moment, I felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on my shoulders.

_***L &EL***_

"So, they are only releasing these five?"

I nodded and hung my head, unable to look her in the eyes. As soon as Bella entered, Jasper had taken his leave, assuming correctly that we needed some privacy.

"Edward," She stroked my cheek with her hand, forcing me to lift my head. I felt my heart clench as I watched her eyes fill with tears. "I hate so much that you're hurting."

_She was worried about me?_

"Bella, you and the baby are what's important. I couldn't care less about myself…"

"Edward, the baby and I are fine. But you don't deserve this, you're such a good man." she drew in a shaky breath, "It's just wrong. I believe that these gossip reporters and paparazzi have no souls. It seems that they glory in inflicting pain on others as long as it makes them a little money."

In the end, we decided to quietly explore our legal options, but not to make any kind of statement about the photos until we were in England.

I was already scheduled to appear on the Graham Norton Show, and Bella insisted that she go with me. Since Graham's show was predominantly aired in the U.K., we were also thinking about doing a satellite appearance on Ellen in order to set the record straight.

Hopefully we'd be able to give Bryce Marriott exactly what he had coming to him.

So to speak.

What I really _wanted_ to do would no doubt get me arrested.

_***L &EL***_

"Okay, I think I've seen enough tapestries and gold brocade now to last a lifetime." Bella announced with a light chuckle as we neared the end of the Palace of Versailles tour.

"Bite your tongue, Missy," Chris teased, "Although, I guess I see what you mean. It does get to be a bit much. But still," he sighed. "Can you imagine what this place was like at the height of its glory?" He paused, lost in thought.

"Are you still a bigger fan of the Queen's bedchamber rather than the King's?" Alice asked.

He nodded. "I am. I can't help it, and it has nothing to do with my partiality to _queens_." He laughed. "The room is lavish but not gaudy, at least not to me."

Alice nodded. "I think I have to agree. It is stunning."

"My favorite was the little room with the blue furnishings…" Bella began.

"Part of the Queen's private apartment?"

Bella nodded.

Frankly, the conversation was lost on me. After the first thirty minutes all the rooms had started to look the same.

"Oh yes!" Chris nodded in agreement. "Louis gave Marie Antoinette that room after the birth of their son. That was her sanctuary." He gave a sad smile.

We'd been teasing Chris all afternoon about his unabashed adoration of Marie Antoinette. At one point, he and Bella had a long discussion about how the poor woman was misunderstood and how she'd been unfairly treated in the history books.

"She was fourteen years old when they sent her here from Austria to marry Louis. She was the daughter of an Empress for heaven's sakes, raised in a palace, and they wondered why she was out of touch with the little people?" He shook his head sadly. "Poor, tragic soul."

After a tour of the gardens, everyone was agreeable to bidding a fond farewell to the palace of Versailles.

Against my better judgment, I'd let Alice convince Bella and me to join everyone for dinner at her favorite restaurant. Obviously, when we'd arrived at the palace there were no paps to be seen, but I didn't hold out hope that there wouldn't be a swarm of them waiting near the exit.

_Especially with the release of those misleading photos earlier today._

I loved my fans, but wished they'd realize the difficulty placed on Bella and me when they insisted on tweeting out our location.

With my arm around my wife's shoulders, we approached the gate. I felt Bella stiffen beside me as soon as she spied the group of photographers waiting on the other side. There was no way to avoid them.

I pulled her close and spoke low in her ear. "Stay close, Lou and Katja will keep them away from you. The car is on the street just outside." Unfortunately, that still meant we had a good fifty feet to walk from the gate to the safety of the vehicle.

_***L &EL***_

"Christmas on a cracker!" Alice exclaimed once we were seated in the quiet of the large sedan. Turning to Jasper, she continued, "Are you prepared to bail me out of jail, because I am going to break bad on those butt heads before we leave Paris."

I usually laughed when my sister hurled insults worthy of a seven year old, but not this time. "Please don't, Alice," I began, with a shake of my head. "Just leave it alone."

"Leave it alone!" She practically shouted, "I don't know how you can take this so calmly, Edward. Did you not hear the things they were saying?"

"Obviously I did, but we will deal with this in our own way." I told her through clenched teeth. Bella's hand was suddenly in mine. I clasped it tightly, needing her touch to ground me. "Those bastards are not worth getting Bella upset."

Alice didn't say any more, but she didn't look pleased either.

Dinner with Alice, Chris and Jasper was a welcome distraction. By the time we'd finished, everyone, excluding my lovely wife of course, had imbibed a bit too much alcohol, and were feeling no pain.

It was nice to really relax and let go. Chris and Alice kept us so entertained that I was almost able to forget what was awaiting us outside.

Several paps had followed us to the restaurant and, I had no doubt that the small group would have grown quite large by the time we were ready to leave.

"So Bella, still no clue where Edward's whisking you away to tomorrow?" My sister asked, a bit of mischief in her eyes.

I smiled as Bella shook her head. "He won't even give me a hint. Well, okay, he admitted we were staying in France but that was all I could get out of him."

I leaned in to kiss the side of her head. "Can I help it if I like surprising you?"

A short time later, I noticed Bella's eyelids begin to droop, it was time to leave. Before I could suggest it however, Jasper spoke up. "Probably time we called it a night, looks like Bella's ready to fall out on us."

Bella blinked several times. "I'm sorry. It seems as soon as I eat dinner anymore, I find it hard to keep my eyes open."

"Don't apologize, baby. You need the extra sleep."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yes, don't forget that you're growing my niece or nephew in there," she announced before hiccuping loudly.

We all laughed.

The only bad thing about this particular restaurant was that we had to cross the street in order to reach the car. That gave the crowd of paps the opportunity to surround us. I held Bella close to my side as we moved.

Our security team did their job, but there was nothing that could stop the shouted questions, obviously meant to force a reaction:

" _ **Bella, are you only staying with Edward because of the baby?"**_

We kept our heads down and moved swiftly across the street, ignoring them as best we could.

" _ **Edward, are you the reason Eliza Richardson broke up with Zachary Boyle?"**_

" _ **Bella, he's a cheater. Just wait, he will cheat again."**_

" _ **Bella did you cheat because Edward cheated first?"**_

" _ **Is the baby even Edward's?"**_

"Hold on right there bitches!" I could hear Christopher's voice, but I didn't turn my head to watch. "You better check yourself before you wreck yourself, Sunshine." By this time we'd reached the car and Lou was practically pushing us inside. I could still hear Chris chastising the paps, "Back the fuck up, and stop shouting your pathetic insults at my friends, you useless whores."

Lou slammed the door and I wasn't able to hear anything else, but I could see Chris through the window as he waved his arms, gesturing wildly while seeming to shout at one photographer in particular. I saw Alice linger, trying to stay with him, but Jasper pulled her away while at the same time, giving Chris's arm a tug as well.

All three piled into the vehicle immediately after; Chris was red-faced and seething.

"Well, that was fun!" He spat out the words. "I was this close," he held his hand up, his thumb and finger less than an inch apart, "from starting to rip off body parts."

"Do you feel better now?" Bella asked, she almost looked amused, but I knew her well enough to know she was hiding how upset she truly was.

Chris paused to think. "You know, I actually think I do." He smiled then. "I said I had your back. Don't you worry Bella mia." He assured while leaning forward to pat her hand.

_***L &EL***_

"This is amazing!" Bella was positively trembling with excitement as we made our way up to our room, the concierge happily telling her a brief history of the chateau which was now a luxury hotel.

As soon as I saw photos of the place online, I knew she'd love it.

We had officially escaped the city and would be staying in Provence for the next three days. I had made tentative plans for things we could do, but it would all hinge on how Bella was feeling.

That morning, we had said goodbye to our family and to the house which had been our home for the past two months. We'd promised to meet up with Alice, Jasper and Chris a week later in London. I'd also sent Sidney and Alec on ahead to prepare things in England, so that left Lou and Katja to travel with us.

Once we were finally alone in our suite, I quickly closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms, kissing her deeply. "Alone at last," I murmured before attacking her chin and then her neck with warm kisses, not loosening my hold on her body, despite her squirms and giggles.

My body, as usual, reacted immediately to having Bella close. When my lips found hers again and I pressed my hardness against her, she moaned into my mouth.

I was on the verge of taking her right there in the sitting room until she pushed away slightly. "I need to use the bathroom, and freshen up."

I was abruptly ashamed of my selfishness. It had been a long trip, and she was pregnant.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

"I'm so sorry baby..."

She smiled and brushed her lips against mine. "I won't be long."

Once Bella disappeared into the bedroom, I willed my erection away, promising that his banishment was only temporary. Lucky for me, my phone rang presenting me with the perfect distraction.

_Jasper_

He was calling to let me know that he'd spoken to Eliza Richardson and had succeeding in calming her down yet again. I'd spoken to her and our family just before the photos were released, and Eliza, who remembered exactly what had really transpired that night on the terrace, was riddled with guilt for her drunken behavior.

She felt obligated to make a statement, but even after she had, some of the gossip sites were still keeping the story alive.

"I think I finally convinced her that these kinds of stories just need time in order to die out." Jasper explained. "But I did warn her that once you two are back together on set; the gossip sites will have a field day for a while."

I sighed, knowing he was right.

We talked for a few more minutes about my schedule for the next week, then we said goodbye knowing that, barring some kind of emergency, the next time we'd speak would be in England.

I made my way silently to the bedroom, hoping that Bella was still in the shower, and that maybe I'd be able to join her.

Upon entering the bedroom, I was surprised to find her lying down, although she wasn't sleeping, as had become the norm lately whenever her body came in contact with a soft surface.

Instead, she was crying. Not merely crying, she was sobbing; deep gut-wrenching sobs of grief were emanating from her shaking form.

Somehow, I forced my legs to move, although I could barely feel them as I made my way over to her, trying and failing not to panic.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I could hear the frantic edge to my voice as I climbed onto the bed behind her. "Bella, please talk to me." I rubbed my hand along her upper arm, trying to soothe as she continued to sob into her pillow. "Did I do something wrong?"

A muffled 'no' sounded in response.

_If it wasn't something I did…_

"Bella, please," I begged. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as my mind spun out scenario after scenario of what could be wrong.

_Did she hurt herself?_

_Was she in pain?_

_Was it the baby?_

_Oh God, were we going to lose the baby?_

I had no clue how far away the closest hospital was…

Suddenly, going on this little excursion felt like the worst idea I'd ever had.

"Bella, you have to say something, I'm freaking the hell out here. Are you hurt?"

I probably should have, but I felt no sense of relief when she shook her head. The fact that she was still crying like her heart was breaking may have been a factor.

I gently pulled on her shoulder, nudging her to turn and face me. I needed to see her eyes.

"Please baby, do you want me to phone the doctor?"

"No, Edward, I'm fine," She wailed as she turned and looked up at me, blinking her red-rimmed eyes as her sobs slowed.

"Why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "I don't want to tell you."

"Baby I need to know, I'm going crazy." I was not above begging.

"I can't," she said in a pleading tone as the tears started to fall once again, "I'm embarrassed."

_Embarrassed?_

_What the…?_

"What are you talking about? Bella, you can tell me anything, baby. What's wrong?"

She sniffled loudly. "It's just that… when I came out of the shower, I noticed that mirror," she gestured weakly to a large mirror hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door. "There hadn't been any full length mirrors in the house in Paris, so I opened my robe to get a better look at how big my tummy had gotten…"

"Okay…" I was confused now, "I don't understand, Bella. How did the mirror cause you to cry like this?"

Her lips quivered again as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. "Because…" she wailed. "I got," she gasped out a sob, "I saw… in the mirror… I have a… stretch maaaaaark..."

She held onto the last word so long, that it took a moment to comprehend what she had said. I gave her a puzzled look, but by that time she was crying into her pillow again.

"Bella," I spoke softly while turning her gently to face me. "Did you just say that you have a stretch mark?"

A high keening cry escaped her mouth as she nodded in answer.

"Baby, let me see," I started to pull the folds of her robe apart, but she grabbed my hands to stop me.

"No!"

"Bella, please," I coaxed, slowly but firmly pulling her hands away so that I could open her robe. She reluctantly let go.

_This must be one hell of a stretch mark for her to carry on this way…_

It was too dark in the room by this time to see properly, even with the light streaming through the bathroom doorway. I reached over to switch on the bedside lamp before turning back to inspect my wife's belly. Trouble was, I couldn't seem to find a mark.

"Where is it Bella?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robe before pointing to the underside of her protruding belly, a little right of center. I leaned down closer, closer, and what I saw was a tiny purple line, maybe an inch or so long.

I looked up at her, disbelief coloring my tone, "That's it?"

She nodded.

"Bella, are you talking about that tiny little line no wider than my thumbnail?"

"A-huh," another sniffle.

And that was the moment when I forgot the most important rule of expectant fatherhood: _Never_ laugh at something that has driven your hormonal wife to tears.

But, laugh I did. Not only did I laugh while lying beside her, I also opened my stupid mouth, allowing words to escape that made things even worse.

"Jesus, Bella. You had me scared to death. I thought it was something important. That little mark is _nothing._ "

"Nothing?!" She wailed before pulling the robe closed and turning away from me; curling into a ball.

_Oh shit…_

I sprang into action, trying to repair the damage I'd caused. "Bella," I soothed while trying to pull her back to me. She stayed in her little ball, a snot-sobbing, hormonal mess. "Bella, please. I'm sorry. I was insensitive. But that little mark really is nothing." Her crying began to subside then, and after a couple of minutes she turned until she was lying flat on her back.

"I'm just afraid… the bigger I get… that you won't find me attractive anymore." Cue more sniffles. "And what if I get more marks?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella, you know me better than that. To me, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world. Even now with your puffy eyes and red nose," I cradled her face between my hands and left a small kiss on top of her nose causing her to giggle.

"And _that_ sound, your laughter, it's the most beautiful sound imaginable…" I opened her robe again and left a kiss on her protruding belly. "Come on, I'll rub some lotion on your skin."

She smiled then, the wave of negative emotions seeming to have passed.

_Thank God._

I retrieved the jar of lotion from the bathroom and proceeded to coat her skin with it. When I had finished, I left my hand resting on her belly as I was wont to do, when suddenly I felt a slight nudge against my palm.

My eyes immediately sought out Bella's. Hers were wide and hopeful as she stared back at me. "Was that…?"

I didn't get a chance to finish my question before she spoke. "You felt that?"

I nodded and swallowed hard, afraid to move or even breathe with the realization that, for the first time ever, I'd felt our child move.

This time, Bella's eyes filled with happy tears. "Congratulations, Daddy. Your baby just said hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a collective "Aww". Yeah, I love Daddyward. Now, don't think for a moment that Chris and Alice are finished with the paps. Next chapter is from Bella's pov…stay tuned.
> 
> I apologize for Emmett (I tend to say that a lot), but when he wakes me up ranting about his nightmares, and "mime bawls"… well, I find that I am forced to share the love with all of you.
> 
> Oh and the stretch mark incident. Um, I may have been drawing from personal experience for that one. My poor husband reacted exactly as Edward. Men. *sigh*
> 
> Giving credit where credit is due: Excerpts of "A Tale of Two Cities" courtesy of Charles Dickens.
> 
> Song Rec: "Flowers Grave" by Tom Waits


	9. Incarcerations & Crazy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to PixieKat for her assistance and for her patience! Her encouragement means the world to me.
> 
> I thank you all for your patience as well. Lots of RL nonsense has had my muse bound, gagged and locked in a closet. Things are looking up.

 

****

 

Lying around in bed,  _naked,_ with Edward until well after sunrise…

_Oh how I'd missed this…_

For the past two days, that was how we'd begun our morning. Edward had the hotel deliver breakfast to our suite, but instead of eating in the sitting room, like civilized adults, we ended up filling a tray and carrying it to our bed.

There, we would eat our fill before making love, the lack of clothing proving to be most convenient, and fall back to sleep in one another's' arms.

"I feel so hedonistic…" I whispered that first morning as he held me. His answering chuckle made me smile.

"When I look back on our time in France, without a doubt the days spent  _here_ will be my favorite."

It wasn't like we spent  _all_ our time in bed. We made sure to leave the chateau every afternoon in order to do a little sightseeing. Our tour of the Roman ruins was of particular interest to me. As we walked amongst them, I'd imagine what life had been like back then.

That led to wondering what would have happened if Edward and I had been born in another time and place, which usually in turn led to images of Edward dressed as a Roman soldier… or rather  _undressed…_

_Hmm…_

As Edward consulted his various brochures and imparted facts and dates about the sights around us, all I could think about was getting back to the chateau. He'd gotten very good at reading my facial expressions, and once my mind had wandered down that particular path, it wasn't long before he'd grab my hand and lead me back to the car.

_I mean, those ruins had been there for like a bazillion years, they weren't going away anytime soon._

_***L &EL***_

While Edward stepped out to settle with the front desk, I checked through the suite for any personal items I may have missed while packing. As much as I'd enjoyed our time in France, I was looking forward to England. And then in a few more weeks, we'd finally be returning to Seattle.

_There was Dad and Sue's wedding…_

A pang of anxiety shot through me as I realized that once back home, we'd be gearing up for our baby's birth.

_Oh my…_

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"You're still in France?" I turned to see Edward entering the suite, cell phone to his ear. "I thought you'd be in England by now." He paused then, listening. "Yeah, we're heading to the airport in a few minutes." He came to stand beside me and absently began rubbing my baby bump with his free hand while silently listening into his phone. I assumed it was either Jasper or Alice at the other end.

Abruptly the movement of his hand ceased as I heard his sharp intake of breath. "What? Arrested?" Edward seemed to stumble over his words. "Jasper, what the hell did they get arrested for?"

My eyes went wide with shock as I watched him. "Jesus Christ." He muttered as he glanced in my direction. "Okay, yeah, I can't  _wait_ to hear all about it." He snapped into the phone, Jasper bearing the brunt of his irritation, "Listen," his tone softer now, "I'll phone you as soon as we arrive in Paris."

He ended the call and stared at me, disbelief at what Jasper had told him still evident on his face.

"Edward, who got arrested?" I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, as my anxiety level rose once again.

"Baby," he breathed the words, his hand immediately returning to the baby bump as he tried to calm my reaction. "My silly sister and Christopher somehow managed to get themselves arrested."

My mouth fell open. "For what?"

"I don't know what they're charged with exactly, but suffice it to say that they were fucking with the paps and I guess it went too far." He pressed his lips together, his mood shifting abruptly to one of amusement. "So, change of plans. We'll be stopping in Paris for a bit and taking a later flight to London. Jasper hopes that my appearance may have some influence. I guess he thinks I'll be able to sweet talk the authorities into dropping the charges." Edward shrugged; a bewildered expression on his face.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "I am beginning to think that your sister is every bit as insane as my brother."

Edward nodded, "When she's with Chris, most definitely."

We shook our heads in stunned amazement, "Poor Jasper," I muttered as a giggle escaped my lips. That brought a smile to Edward's face and before long we were both shaking with laughter.

"Come on, wife." He said as he grasped my hand in one of his and picked up my travel bag with the other. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but, let's go bail my sister out of jail."

_***L &EL***_

Alice and Christopher had refused to sign the paper acknowledging the charges against them; therefore they were still at the police station when we arrived.

We found Jasper waiting in the lobby area, sipping a cup of coffee and looking absolutely exhausted.

The eyes of those milling around immediately landed on us, and followed as we escaped with Jasper to a quiet corner.

"Okay, now would you care to tell me what the actual  _fuck_ is going on?" If he hadn't sounded so angry, I would have laughed out loud at Edward's choice of vocabulary.

Jasper rubbed his face with his hand and gave us a weary look. "They told me that we couldn't go to England until today because they had an 'appointment' with a client here in Paris." Jasper shook his head in disgust. "They are damned liars, those two. What they actually did was lure the paps to where those sum bitches thought they'd get photos of you and Bella. Instead, my sister and her best friend were waiting for them."

"What happened?"

"From what I know, most of it was harmless stuff. They hid behind one of the vehicles, Alice used a Nerf gun while Chris was armed with a Super Soaker."

Edward snorted in amusement as I laughed out loud.

"Things got loud and ugly, though. There was a scuffle and Chris junk-punched one of them."

"Oh, shit." Edward muttered. His smile disappearing.

"That alone was enough to get them in trouble, but on top of everything, they had let the air out of the tires on a couple of the low-life's cars. When the paps attempted to drive away, there was some damage. The list of charges first presented were ridiculous; I've managed to get most of them dismissed but they've still got what we'd refer to in the States as a charge of  _malicious mischief_ hanging over their heads." Jasper paused to rub his chin, "The little bitch that got junk-punched can be bought. I'm certain of it. But we'll merely call it 'restitution'."

"Jesus," Edward muttered.

"Are they in a holding cell?" I asked, suddenly all humor gone as I thought about my friends languishing in some nasty jail cell.

Jasper smirked, "Not exactly. I was actually with them until I knew it was getting close to your arrival. Follow me."

After Edward and I signed in, we followed Jasper upstairs. We found Alice and Chris in a very nice conference room. There was a long table in the center, surrounded by plush chairs. The wall on the far side of the room consisted of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city.

Alice and Chris were both seated at the table, nibbling on French pastries while sipping cups of coffee.

"What the hell?"

Edward took the words right out of my mouth.

Jasper motioned back towards the door. "I'm gonna go get the officer…"

As soon as they noticed us, Chris and Alice were on their feet, speaking at the same time.

"Thank heavens you're here, I don't think I can stand another minute of this uncivilized treatment…"

"Can you believe what they're putting us through?"

"You cannot be serious." Edward answered in a sharp tone, "It doesn't look like you're suffering to me."

"Looks can be deceiving, Hunkward. For instance, this coffee is disgusting. I mean, you'd think in Paris they'd know how to make a proper café au lait. It should be second nature after all…"

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"AND, they have some kind of nasty no name soap in the rest room dispenser. My hands are now chapped and smell like laundry detergent." Alice remarked with a painful expression.

Edward blew out an exasperated breath while shaking his head. "You two are incredible, you know that?"

"We like to think so, but don't hear those words nearly often enough…" Chris answered with a grin, causing me to giggle.

Edward continued to glare. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean what were we thinking?" Alice mimicked his gesture by crossing her arms as well.

"I mean, why would you do something as foolish as taunt the paps that way? You were asking for trouble…"

"Hold on," she narrowed her eyes as she held up one hand, palm out. "You're asking me  _why_ I would want to give those jerks a taste of their own medicine? Really, Edward, not even you can be that thick."

"What does that …" Edward began to argue, but she cut him off.

"For your information little brother, I happen to love you and Bella very dearly. When you hurt, I hurt."

"That goes double for me," Chris interjected.

"I just couldn't stand by for one more minute and allow those wretched excuses of humanity get away with their nonsense. Bella's in a delicate condition. She's under enough stress, what with following you around the world. She doesn't deserve to be savaged in the media on top of everything else."

Edward relaxed his stance, his arms dropping to his sides.

"So, Christopher and I discussed it and we set them up." She said with a smug smile. "It was sooo freeing to have them at our mercy like that." Her smile turned positively gleeful.

Chris laughed. "Was it ever..."

"So why did you punch one of them Chris?"

Chris lost the smile, "Because, on top of the fact that they were shouting very rude things, one of them dared to shove my girl. You know me; I will not stand for that." Chris shrugged. "So I gave him a shot to the nuts, just like Mama Esme taught me!"

I giggled as Alice placed a sweet kiss on Chris's cheek.

I glanced at Edward and was shocked to see a furious expression on his face. "Did they hurt you Alice?"

"No, Edward," she immediately caught his mood and patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Edward closed his eyes and gave his head a slight shake. "Sorry, I…" he paused, "I just keep remembering when they knocked Bella down… what could've happened…"

"Hey," I spoke softly, willing him to look at me. "It's in the past Edward and you've taken measures to keep that from ever happening again."

He inhaled deeply and nodded before turning to Chris. "Jasper says you can pay the guy off, but if my opinion counts for anything you shouldn't. He deserved what he got."

Alice and Chris both nodded in agreement. "That's what we believe as well."

"Although, the business with the vehicles, you should probably pay for that…"

"Yes, I suppose so." Chris rolled his eyes. "Who knew they'd try to chase us with flat tires? Idiots," he muttered.

Upon hearing it open, we turned toward the door. Jasper was back, and with him an older very distinguished looking police officer. "Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Masen."

"Bon jour," we replied before shaking hands.

"I am Inspector Lenard. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

We nodded and waited.

He glanced toward Jasper, and then turned to face Chris and Alice. "Madame Whitlock et Monsieur Miles, I have news which, I believe, you will be most grateful to hear."

"I was on my way to tell you when Monsieur Whitlock found me. As I informed him, we've had a visit from one of the photographers involved in last night's incident."

_How in the world can that be a good thing?_

The scowls on Chris and Alice's faces told me they weren't impressed either.

"Hard to believe, but this fellow seems to be a decent sort. As soon as he found out that you were being charged with assault, Monsieur Miles, he came in to make a statement. The facts as he remembers them, back up your story completely. I am happy to drop that charge because it would appear that the paparazzi in question, Monsieur Dorin, was the one who initiated a physical confrontation." He smiled widely.

"Wow," Chris let out a gust of air, and I watched as his body sagged. He'd been putting on a brave show, but his reaction told us how truly worried he'd been.

"I also have to say that if I were in your shoes, I probably would have done worse."

"Me too," muttered Jasper and Edward at the same moment. They locked eyes and a look of quiet understanding passed between them.

"Holy crap is it just me or does anyone else notice that the air in this room is suddenly thick with testosterone?" Alice blurted with a giggle while fanning herself with one hand. Her laughter caused everyone else to relax and smile as well.

After Edward had signed autographs and gotten his photo taken with every officer at the station, not to mention every clerk, visitor, and even the janitor, we were finally able to leave for the airport; Chris and Alice having agreed to pay the damages to the paps' vehicles.

Monsieur Dorin, on the other hand, would be informed that if he insisted on pressing charges, Alice would have no choice but to press a few of her own.

We were hopeful that this would be the end of the matter.

_***L &EL***_

By the time our flight touched down in London, I was bone weary. We said goodbye to Jasper, Alice and Chris at the airport as they would be staying in the city. "We'll see you in a few days," Alice assured. "Unfortunately, our immediate schedule is packed." She leaned in to whisper. "Between you and me, I'll be glad when this royal wedding is over. It's been a great experience, but completely exhausting."

The car ride to the house was a blur as I fought against my heavy lids.

As soon as I heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Griffin greeting us at the door however, I perked up. While Edward and Mr. Griffin stowed the luggage upstairs, I followed  _Edith,_ as she insisted I call her, into the kitchen.

"Can I tempt you with some supper, maybe a cup of tea?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly. My appetite had certainly grown recently, and it didn't help that whatever Edith had in the oven smelled absolutely mouthwatering.

"What are you cooking? It smells wonderful."

She smiled as she prepared a pot of tea. "Nothing fancy, just shepherd's pie and baked apples. I thought you'd need something filling after the long day."

"Thank you." I sighed in contentment as I sat back and took the first sip of my tea.

There was something about this house, especially with Edith and George in residence, that made me feel a way I hadn't since we'd left Seattle. It was the feeling of  _home._

_***L &EL***_

Edward had one full day before having to report to the studio. We spent part of that day tying up some loose ends.

"Hi, guys," Ellen's cheerful smile greeted us from the flat screen, as the audience seated behind her roared its approval. As promised, Edward and I were appearing, via satellite, the camera crew from a London television station having turned our sitting room into a temporary studio.

"Hi Ellen," We answered together.

After Edward and Ellen chatted for a few moments about his filming schedule, it was time to get to the point of our appearance.

"Now, as happy as I am to see you guys," Ellen's expression became a bit more serious, "I know that you wanted to take this opportunity to address some of the rumors floating around about you both."

We nodded.

"Okay, let's see how we should do this… how about if I ask questions and you can answer yes or no, with the option of expanding if you like?"

"That sounds perfect," I answered softly.

Suddenly, Ellen picked up a stack of papers from the floor beside her chair and proceeded to spread them out on the coffee table. "My assistant was gracious enough to go out and purchase these, because I wouldn't be caught  _dead_ doing it," she admitted with a grin.

When the camera zoomed in, Edward, the audience, and I got an eyeful of recent issues of  _OK!, Life & Style, People, Us, National Enquirer, Star, Famous, Look, _and I think there was even a copy of _News of the World_  thrown in for good measure.

The one thing they all had in common: Edward and I were on the covers.

"Don't these just warm the cockles of your heart?" Ellen asked with a sly grin. "Let's see," She began as she pored over the display before her. "I think it's important that we get the most crucial ones out the way first." She cleared her throat while pointing at  _The News of the World._ "Edward, I think I am right in assuming that you never participated in an orgy with a well-known golfer and ten prostitutes? Or  _any_  orgy for that matter?"

"Good God, no." Edward answered as he blew out a breath. I was smiling, but he failed to see the humor in the situation.

"Glad to hear it." Ellen smirked while the audience laughed.

"And Bella, you two have no plans to adopt an alien baby, as in 'space alien' do you?"

I giggled, "Nope."

"Whew. Well I must say that's a load off my mind." Ellen responded as the audience laughed again. "I mean adopting one of those little suckers isn't something you would want to enter into lightly. There's parenting classes to attend, addressing all the important issues like how to keep your baby from glowing in public, or using its alien powers to spontaneously combust the neighbor's cat. It's a big responsibility."

We continued to chuckle as Ellen perused the tabloids again.

"Oh, here's a good one," Ellen held up an issue of  _OK!,_ showing an old photo of me in sweats and a t-shirt, obviously after I'd gone for a run. "Bella, are you addicted to exercise, to the point where you're dangerously thin?"

I rolled my eyes. The audience couldn't see my very round belly, which would have answered the question, so instead I spoke the answer aloud. "No, I can honestly say that I've never suffered from that particular addiction."

"How about this one," she held up a copy of  _Look._ "Is it true that you're addicted to fast food? In fact, it says here that you can't pass a McDonald's without jonesing for a Big Mac?"

_Ew!_

I burst out laughing then, as did Edward.

"No, I think I lean more toward other cravings at the moment."

Ellen nodded, still smiling. "Alrighty. Okay, how about this one," Ellen held aloft a copy of  _Famous,_ with Edward and Eliza Richardson on the cover. The headlines screamed: "How She Stole Him".

Edward frowned deeply. "That headline is just as ridiculous as all the others. For instance, the photos that are supposedly of me and Eliza kissing are, in fact, photos of me  _and my wife_. Eliza is a co-worker and friend, nothing more."

I patted his arm and smiled. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his body relaxed marginally.

The audience applause brought a slight smile to his face.

"One more and then I'm sending these to the shredder," Ellen spoke up again just as she held up an issue of  _Life & Style. _"Is it true that you guys are soon to be the proud parents of twins?"

We both shook our heads. "Another misleading headline, I'm afraid," Edward answered. "Although, in the interest of full disclosure, I will say that this one has at least a grain of truth in it."

Edward turned to me, "Shall we show them, Bella?"

I nodded as he rose to his feet and then gently helped me to stand as well. The camera drew back until the audience members got a good view of my tummy. Edward smiled and gently rubbed the bump as he was wont to do.

The audience shouted and applauded their approval.

"You HAVE been eating the Big Macs!" Ellen exclaimed.

I shook my head while laughing, "Not a chance."

Ellen was laughing as well, "Yeah, I know. You look fantastic by the way, Bella."

"Thanks very much, and let me point out that there's only one baby in here."

The audience applauded again.

"And now that the cat's officially out of the bag,  _I_ should admit that I've known about this since the last time you were on the show. You've done a great job keeping it a secret."

"We tried," Edward admitted, "Although, obviously the media has had their suspicions."

"Yeah, but you've kept them guessing; always a good thing." Ellen grinned. "Now I'm going to ask a question that everyone wants the answer to, and it's so much more important than all that nonsense," she said while pointing a thumb at the table still cluttered with gossip rags. "When is the baby due?"

We'd already revealed so much that I didn't see the harm in confessing one more thing. "August," we said at the same time.

"That's great," Ellen smiled warmly, "Listen, I want to thank you both for coming on the show today…"

"Thank  _you_ Ellen, for letting us have our say." Edward responded, his tone truly grateful.

"It is  _always_ a pleasure to see you guys. Take care and best of luck to you both."

We said our goodbyes, and once the screen went blank, Edward and I breathed a collective sigh of relief.

_***L &EL***_

Within a few days of our arrival in England, I fell into a comfortable routine. Each morning, I went for a walk. Sometimes Edith or George accompanied me; other times it was just me and Lou.

I frequently visited the shops that were within walking distance, the bookstore becoming a fast favorite.

Our schedule in England was so relaxed that neither of us felt the need to keep more than Sidney and Lou around full-time. With the approach of the royal wedding, Katya had other assignments anyway, but we knew that we'd be able to call upon her if needed.

My afternoons were spent curled up in Professor Tolkien's study, either reading or writing. It was easily my favorite room in the house, and exactly where Edith knew to find me once supper was prepared.

_***L &EL***_

I was eased awake by the feel of a warm hand travelling up the length of my thigh. "Edward?" I whispered in confusion, as I fought off the heavy blanket of sleep.

"You were expecting someone else?" He answered with a deep chuckle.

After turning my body to face him, I cleared my throat and gave him a bleary smile. "What time is it? I thought you were working all night."

"We finished shooting the scene and everyone was exhausted." He said before nuzzling into my neck. The feel of Edward's body against mine was so good, so comforting, that I didn't know whether to snuggle back to sleep in his arms or …

As soon as Edward pressed his lips to mine, I knew there would be no more sleep; not for a while at least.

My husband's eager tongue explored my mouth, breaking our connection only briefly while his hands worked to divest me of my t-shirt and panties. Once I was lying beneath him, wide awake and completely naked, his lips attacked the exposed skin of my breasts. I could tell he was trying to take things slow, but seeing that it had been a while since we'd made love, the last time being when we were in France, I knew it wouldn't be long before he was inside me.

And I was totally okay with that.

I ran both hands down the muscled expanse of his back, realizing almost immediately that he too was naked.

I let out a little hum of satisfaction as I grabbed onto his ass with both hands and gave a squeeze.

He pulled back from our kiss and smiled at me. "Are you trying to kill me?" he murmured, causing a giggle to escape my mouth.

Edward continued to kiss my lips as his fingers explored. As soon as his light touch reached my sex, he gasped. "You're so ready for me baby," he breathed in an awed tone.

"Always," I whispered in response.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait, I need you," he practically panted, his hooded eyes expressing just a hint of remorse.

"Please," I said with a little nod just before he pressed into my sex, at once filling me.

_Oh God, I'd missed this…_

Since reporting to the studio, Edward had been filming every night, all night. Our schedules had gotten out of sync, so much so that, during the rare moments we shared the same bed, nothing happened there apart from sleep.

As he began to move urgently inside me, every thrust caused his abdomen to press, ever so slightly, against my baby bump. So far Edward had not seemed bothered by that, but knowing him, it was almost guaranteed that, as my bump got larger, his over protectiveness would kick in and he'd start treating me as if I was made of glass.

_Again_

_Silly, sexy man_

In a move that I didn't see coming, he sat back on the bed, pulling me with him until we were sitting straight up, facing one another, his hardness still buried deep inside me.

He never paused in his rhythm as he continued to thrust his hips, the surging motion increasing in intensity as I felt myself inching closer to my release. His movements became even more urgent as his forehead came to rest against mine, our lips barely touching as we whispered our  _I love yous._

I dropped my head back, "Oh, God…" I moaned as I felt myself begin to tighten around him. His lips attacked my breast just as my orgasm ripped through me, forcing my eyes to squeeze shut as I gripped Edward's shoulders.

As I drifted slowly back down to earth, I was vaguely aware of when his movements stilled, and through the fog I heard him call out my name, his voice hoarse from exertion.

As our bodies relaxed, Edward lay back on the bed, this time pulling me on top of him. I shifted to the side, not able to lie fully on my protruding belly.

My limbs felt heavy as I attempted to regulate my breathing.

I silently marveled over the fact that each time we made love; it was just as good as the time before.

How was that even possible? Our wedding night held the memory of a perfect evening; one where I was wrapped in the arms of the man I loved… it was mind-boggling to consider that all the nights since had been just as memorable, some even more so.

The fear that things would change after the birth of our baby tried to gain purchase in my conscious mind, but I pushed it away. I couldn't think about that. Not yet.

The birth of a child was already a life-altering event in the lives of normal parents. Add to the mix the fact that I suffered from anxiety over just about every situation, and Edward's obsessive worry about my safety; and the birth of our baby was guaranteed to leave us, no doubt exultant, but also pretty much shredded once it was over.

As I thought about my fear of the unknown, my strength returned enough so that I was able to reach my arms around Edward's neck and hold him in a fierce embrace.

I never wanted this moment right here, right now, to end, so I lived in it and shut out thoughts of what was to come.

There would be plenty of time to worry later.

_***L &EL***_

"So you write children's books?" The woman was smiling sweetly, but the fact that it didn't reach her eyes gave me pause.

"Yes," I answered tentatively.

Edward and I were backstage, waiting for the start of the Graham Norton show, along with two other guests. One was a man whom I'd seen in numerous films, but never in a leading role. He was chatting away with Edward as if they were old friends. The other, the woman speaking to me, was evidently a British comedian whom I'd never heard of.

We were introduced to one another, but I was so nervous about our appearance that I'd promptly forgotten her name.

"Isn't that perfectly sweet..." She began in response. Her smile turned patronizing as her glance strayed to my husband. "Now that I think about it, a lot of celebrity wives have written children's books. I suppose it's the simplest avenue to success; I mean what fan of the husband wouldn't want a book written by the wife?" She chuckled at her own remark. "And that small measure of success has to be a boon to one's self-esteem when married to someone like Edward, you know, someone who will always be the one in the spotlight while the wife is relegated to the sidelines." She dared to place her hand on my forearm as if to console me.

I pulled away. "That means nothing to me." I said with a frown. "And I went to great lengths to release my first book anonymously. The sales were just as strong before my identity was revealed as they were after…"

"Oh, please don't take what I said personally, Bella, I have no doubt that you're quite talented."

_Grrr_

I was seething with anger, and knew I needed to get away from this bitch before I was tempted to say aloud what I thought of her and her smarmy attitude. Besides, anger caused a rise in blood pressure, which was not good for the baby.

_Count to ten, Bella, and walk away…_

" _Cher"… Now I remember. The bitch's name is "Cher"_

_Oh what I could say about her name alone…were her parents hoping she'd grow up to be a singer? An actress? Or perhaps just a diva?_

I took a deep cleansing breath, turned my back on the twat and walked away.

The old Bella would have stood there, feeling hurt. The new Bella didn't have time for useless, ignorant people.

Done and done.

_***L &EL***_

"Welcome, welcome," Graham practically sang the words as he greeted his guests.

Edward and I sat down on the long red sofa; I was able to maneuver it so that we were at one end while  _Miss Thang_ was at the other. Thank heavens that Arthur, Graham's other guest, didn't seem to mind sitting between me and ' _she who shall not be named'._

_That bitch_

As Graham asked questions, I sat back, allowing Edward to field most of them for us. However, when Graham mentioned how well my books were selling, I couldn't help but sit up straighter and join in.

"Thank you Graham. I feel very blessed by the success, especially considering that no one knew my true identity for quite a while."

"Bella, I have read both books, and their success has absolutely nothing to do with who you're married to my dear, they are absolutely charming. You have quite a talent."

"Thank you," I answered with a sweet smile, hoping the whore was paying attention.

Edward gave me a questioning look when the conversation drifted down to the far end of the sofa, centering for a moment on  _Cher's_ career. He must have suspected by the look on my face that I wasn't impressed.

"Later," I whispered _._

He gave me a small nod.

"Now, Edward, em, I know you're almost finished filming  _A Tale of Two Cities._  After that, I suppose it's back to the states to await the blessed event?" Graham was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's the plan," Edward agreed, "Although, there's one movie premiere to attend in L.A. first."

"Ah yes, that would be the film with Clint Eastwood,  _Enemy Combatant?"_

"Yes."

"Now, em, a little bird told me that you will be making a film early next year in which we'll get to hear you sing?"

My mouth fell open in surprise; although judging by the expression on Edward's face, he had been prepared for this question.

He nodded.

"I hope this isn't too presumptuous of me, but I know that the audience, and myself as well, would love to hear a small sample?"

Edward appeared to be thinking it over, but I had no doubt that he was going to agree.

_Oh my God_

_Edward's going to sing in public_

As far as I knew, he'd only ever sung in front of me and his family. I could feel the butterflies dancing in my stomach as I instantly felt nervous for my husband.

"I'd be happy to." He leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips before sauntering across the stage to where a guitar,  _Edward's guitar,_ was leaning against a stool. He took a seat and strapped on the guitar before adjusting the mic.

"The following was written by one of my favorite artists, Mister Van Morrison. I'd like to sing it now for the one who owns my heart." He gave a subtle wink in my direction before he began…

" _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river song"

I allowed the warmth of Edward's voice to wash over me; both stunned and elated at this very public display of affection.

" _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"_

_"She got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_   
_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_   
_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_   
_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief"_

Tears pricked my eyes, I tried so hard to blink them away but it just wasn't possible.

" _Yes I need her in the daytime_  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her, kiss her hug her tight"

My heart was filled to bursting with love for this man.

Suddenly, it didn't matter so much what people like  _Cher_ or the gossipmongers thought of us. Edward and I, we two, were all that really mattered.

_Soon to be three…_

As if in answer to my thoughts, the baby started to kick wildly. Could he or she be reacting to the sound of their Daddy's voice?

_Without a doubt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, having never been incarcerated in Paris, or anywhere else for that matter, and surprisingly not able to find anyone amongst my friends or relatives who'd been held in a Paris jail; I found myself having to improvise. In other words, all the French legal system crap: yeah, I made that up. So PLEASE no one chew my ass about it in a review 'cause I ain't going back to change anything.
> 
> Sappy, sweet, and adorable. That what this Edward is. He just can't help himself.
> 
> Personally, I love Big Macs. One of my guilty pleasures…don't have them very often because I swear I can hear my arteries clogging when I do.
> 
> Song rec: "Crazy Love" by Van Morrison.


End file.
